


По ту сторону Ночи

by Svengaly



Series: Контракты души [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рейтинг: R<br/>Pairing: Северус Снейп/Драко Малфой<br/>Жанр: триллер/romance<br/>Вежливый отказ: я – всего лишь декоратор. Я прихожу в чужой дом и составляю композиции из вещей, которые мне не принадлежат. JKR и прочие авторы, невольно поучаствовавшие в создании этого фика, могут спать спокойно: никто не отнимет ни их денег, ни их славы.<br/>Summery: смерть одной из студенток Хогвартса стала лишь одним из звеньев в цепочке убийств. Что послужило их причиной – древнее зло, разбуженное археологами при раскопках святилища богини Дану, или демоны, таящиеся в душе обычного человека?<br/>Примечание: фик является своего рода приквелом к «Контрактам души». Действие в нем происходит за три года до событий, описываемых в «Контрактах».</p>
            </blockquote>





	По ту сторону Ночи

1

Три дня мороза - и природа сменила гнев на милость.  
Наступила оттепель, но не гнилая - с моросящим дождем и слякотью под ногами, а звонкая и прозрачная, как елочная игрушка. Оттаявшая земля сделалась плотной и упругой, идти по грунтовой дороге было сплошным удовольствием: она точно подпрыгивала навстречу, ластясь к ногам, и, если глядеть вверх и идти очень быстро, то могло показаться, будто деревья плывут вам навстречу. Будто вы сами плывете, не касаясь земли, навстречу низкой, не по-зимнему яркой луне.  
Ветви деревьев сплетались над дорогой, через эту ажурную арку виднелись мириады звезд, точно рассыпанная соль.  
Рассыпать соль – дурная примета, неожиданно подумала Миранда. Красный Антарес каплей яда повис на хвосте Скорпиона.  
Дикое место! Не здесь ли женщина о демоне рыдала? Но нет – лишь лунная тишина сгущалась в лиловые тени под деревьями. Страх липкой струйкой пополз вдоль позвоночника. Глупо было идти одной безлюдной дорогой после тех двух убийств; и директор придет в ярость, если узнает, что она нарушила правила. Но сегодня ей обязательно нужно было попасть в Хогвартс.  
Конечно, Миранде следовало дождаться подруг. Она бы так и сделала – если бы не их болтовня; если бы не нужно было смеяться над шутками, которые с некоторых пор перестали казаться смешными. А эти полудетские разговоры «про секс»! Сама она отмалчивалась и лишь загадочно улыбалась. Миранда никогда не занималась сексом – только любовью.  
В кустах слева что-то промелькнуло. Миранда резко обернулась. Ничего. Она пошла быстрее. Снова движение. Сердце заколотилось о ребра так, что стало больно; кровь бросилась в лицо. В боку закололо, и Миранда поняла, что невольно перешла на бег.  
\- Да что же это? – прошептала она. – Кто здесь?  
Голос задрожал и сорвался. Девушка остановилась и всмотрелась в заросли.  
\- Я не боюсь, - сказала она себе, доставая палочку. - Не подходите, а то пожалеете! Миранда направила палочку на темное пятно в кустах; пятно шевельнулось, будто повторяя ее движение. Девушка моргнула и помахала рукой.  
\- Твоя тень, дурочка, - пробормотала она, содрогаясь в приступе истерического смеха. Испугалась собственной тени. Хорошо, что никто не видел.  
«Со мной не может случиться ничего плохого, - Миранда попыталась успокоиться. – Меня же все любят. Никто не захочет причинить мне вред».  
Но хорошее настроение улетучилось бесследно.  
Возле старого высохшего дуба дорога резко сворачивала влево. Могучее дерево вздымало к небу корявые сучья, словно ветхозаветный пророк, призывающий на грешников кару небесную. Миранда остановилась. Черный гротескный силуэт точно воплотил в себе весь пережитый ею сегодня страх.  
«Ведь и за мной есть вина», - мелькнула мысль. Девушка не чувствовала раскаяния – она лишь не желала быть наказанной.  
\- Довольно тут стоять, - Миранда глубоко вздохнула и взяла себя в руки. - Хогвартс совсем близко. Ну же, последний рывок.  
Она почти бежала и, повернув, едва не столкнулось с темной фигурой, неподвижно стоявшей посреди дороги. Ужас сменился мгновенным облегчением, когда человек обернулся, и синеватый свет упал на знакомое лицо.  
\- Ах, это вы! А я уж подумала…  
Миранда рассмеялась, но смех ее замер в воздухе и осыпался пеплом, когда фигура двинулась к Миранде. Полы плаща на миг разошлись, но не ясный блеск металла заставил девушку закричать, забиться в пароксизме ужаса, а полная горечи и презрения мучительная усмешка, легшая ей на душу, как тавро, за миг до того, как лезвие вонзилось в ее горло. Слабый крик сменился бульканьем и клокотаньем; тонкие белые руки убийцы сложились в чашу, быстро наполнившуюся черной кровью.  
Иссохшее дерево простирало ветви к равнодушным богам, и не было для него ни жалости, ни спасения.

2

Уже давно стемнело, а работе конца и краю не было. Профессор Северус Снейп, директор Хогвартса, с тоской оглядел стол, заваленный пергаментами, и с трудом подавил желание собрать их все в охапку и бросить в камин.  
\- И как только ему это удается, - пробормотал он про себя, поминая Альбуса Дамблдора незлым тихим словом. – Я же не собирался становиться директором этой проклятой школы.  
Снейп вообще не собирался оставаться здесь после войны. Но Альбус, как никто, умел заставить его делать то, чего по собственной воле он не стал бы делать никогда.  
Какие бы доводы contra собственной кандидатуры Снейп не выдвигал, какие бы разумные варианты замещения директорской должности он не предлагал, Дамблдор оставался непреклонен. Снейп и сам не понял, как согласился.  
\- Мальчик мой, - благодушно сказал министр, - наша дорогая Минерва – отличный декан. Но она слишком пристрастно относится к своему факультету.  
Снейп предпочел не отвечать на это беспрецедентное заявление, опасаясь, что голос ему изменит. Конечно, сам он всегда относился к своему факультету с исключительным беспристрастием.  
Дамблдор продолжал столь же безмятежно:  
\- Филеус – замечательный преподаватель и чудесный человек. Ученики его очень любят. Но, - задумчиво прибавил он, - чрезмерная покладистость – не лучшее качество для директора.  
\- У меня такой проблемы точно не будет, - саркастически заметил Снейп.  
\- Да, - весело согласился Дамблдор. – Не будет. Кроме того, я считаю, что надо дать дорогу молодым.

В данный момент Снейп чувствовал себя каким угодно, только не молодым. Его возраст, похоже, стремительно приближался к возрасту египетских пирамид.  
\- Да будь оно все проклято! – он бросил перо. – Я иду спать. И хорошо бы за ночь школа провалилась в преисподнюю. Или я бы туда провалился. Не думаю, что там мне будет намного хуже.  
Он встал и не без труда выпрямил спину. Позвонки зловеще захрустели.  
\- Горячий душ, рюмку коньяку, и спать, спать, спать, - пробормотал Снейп, решительно огибая стол и старательно отводя взгляд от груды документов, укоризненно провожающей его своими чернильными глазками.  
В дверь деликатно постучали. Снейп замер. Эта вкрадчивая манера стучаться была хорошо ему знакома и не оставляла никакой надежды на спокойный вечер.  
Как мастер Зелий Драко Малфой не оставлял желать лучшего, хоть Минерва МакГонагалл и ворчала порой, что, кажется, у него нет другого занятия, как переодеваться. Что он и делал по три раза на дню, переходя то к более бледным, то к более густым оттенкам светло-серого – словно старое серебро мерцало в меняющемся свете сумерек. Впрочем, та же Минерва признавала, что предмет он знает и умеет заинтересовать им студентов – признавала, глядя при этом в сторону директора так пристально, точно боялась, что промахнется камнем мимо его огорода.  
К тому же, административные таланты Драко позволяли Снейпу надеяться, что в скором времени можно будет передать ему обязанности декана Слизерина, которые пока что Снейпу пришлось оставить за собой.  
Однако был у молодого Малфоя недостаток, сводивший все эти достоинства к нулю. А именно то, что с некоторых пор он пытался затащить Снейпа в постель, и был при этом ненавязчив, но неотвязен.  
Больше всего Снейпа раздражало то, что он никак не мог понять, для чего Драко все это делает. В сексуальных партнерах он недостатка не испытывал. Он был нужен всем – ему не был нужен никто. Вы явились – прекрасно; вы уходите – еще лучше: ваше место займет другой. Ему ничего не стоило сказать: displicuit nasus tuus [1] [лат. «твой нос надоел»]  
В конце концов, Снейп решил, что Драко действует из спортивного азарта. Всякий проверяет свои возможности на собственный манер: кто-то бредет через антарктические льды к полюсу холода, кто-то покоряет Эверест. Драко решил покорить профессора Снейпа.  
«Тебе легче будет забраться на Эверест, чем в мою постель», - думал Снейп с мрачной решимостью.  
Стук повторился.  
\- Входите, - обреченно пригласил Снейп.  
\- Добрый вечер, Северус. Хорошо, что ты еще здесь. Не мог бы ты взглянуть на план занятий на второй семестр?  
\- Разумеется, Драко, - очень серьезно и вежливо отозвался Снейп. – Я собирался лечь спать, но чтение твоего плана – гораздо более увлекательное занятие. Так что сон можно и отложить.  
\- Да? – на мгновение в голосе Драко позвучала неуверенность. Только на мгновение. – Думаю, мы могли бы обсудить его в твоих комнатах. Перед сном.  
\- У меня есть лучшее предложение. Сегодня я прочитаю его – один! – а обсуждение отложим на завтра.  
\- Хорошо, - неожиданно легко согласился Драко. Одной рукой он протянул пергамент, вторая легла Снейпу на плечо, скользнула вниз, лаская предплечье, снова поднялась. «Просто иллюстрация к притче о человеке, левая рука которого не знает, что творит правая», - подумал Снейп, мягко высвобождаясь.  
\- Ты не мог бы дать мне пару советов относительно расписания занятий перед экзаменами? - Драко опять приблизился, оттесняя Снейпа к дивану.  
Его лицо выражало только деловое спокойствие. Снейп мысленно расхохотался.  
\- До экзаменов еще далеко. Мы успеем об этом поговорить позднее, - они лавировали по кабинету, как два корабля на военных учениях. В результате ловкого маневра Снейп оказался перед дверью.  
\- Если у тебя все, Драко, спокойной ночи, - ласково сказал он.  
\- Эээ… нет, не все, - взгляд Драко лихорадочно заметался по комнате, изыскивая тему для продолжения беседы. – Я еще хотел спросить…  
В коридоре стремительно простучали каблуки, и дверь распахнулась, прежде чем Снейп успел отскочить. Охнув, он отшатнулся и схватился за ушибленный затылок.  
\- Минерва! – свирепый взгляд вонзился в декана Гриффиндора, как шрапнель, - какого дьявола вы себе позволяете?!  
\- Северус, - Минерва задыхалась. Лицо ее было каким-то опрокинутым, и у Снейпа нехорошо защемило в груди. – Пойдемте скорее. Одна из наших студенток… тот маньяк...  
\- Что?!  
\- Подруги нашли ее у дороги в Хогсмид. Кажется, это Миранда Рэмзи.  
\- Кажется?  
\- Девушки думают, что это она, но точно не знают. У нее… Северус, у тела нет головы.

3

Серовато-синие заросли оглашала пронзительная песнь ветра, исполненная языческой печали. В шуме деревьев слышались стоны погибших душ, которые заблудились в этом бессмысленном месте и никак не могут найти пути на небо. Шаги заглушал бурый ковер прелой листвы. Капельки влаги на стволах притягивали и отражали свет. Ольховые ветви взяли в рамку две фигуры на краю ямы. Снейп узнал Нимфадору Тонкс и Кингсли Шеклболта из аврората.  
Драко споткнулся об обломившийся толстый сук, громоздившийся на самой дороге, и ухватился за Снейпа, чтобы не упасть. Пальцы у него были ледяные.  
\- Здравствуйте, Северус, - звонко сказала Тонкс. Несмотря на печальные обстоятельства, она просто светилась от избытка жизненной энергии. Мантия цвета спелого апельсина подчеркивала удручающе угрюмый колорит зимнего пейзажа. Приблизившись, Снейп поприветствовал обоих авроров и заглянул вниз.  
Сумеречная сырая яма скрывалась под сводами еловых лап. Свет нехотя проникал туда, и только благодаря «Lumos» можно было разглядеть яму изнутри. Ее наполнял валежник; сломанный бурей ствол перекидывался над хаосом древесного сора. Острый запах грибов, плесени и земли шел из обширной впадины. Могильный запах, подумал Снейп.  
На переплетенных корнях, протянувшихся из стенок ямы, повисло тело с раскинутыми в стороны руками. Было в нем нечто жутко неправильное, и не сразу приходило осознание, что неправильность эта заключается в отсутствии головы.  
\- Вы собираетесь оставить ее там? – отрывисто обратился Снейп к аврорам.  
\- «Vingardium Leviosa», - произнесла Тонкс, и труп, поднявшись со своего тернового ложа, с жутким достоинством поплыл наверх. Побледневшая Тонкс завершила движение палочкой, и тело опустилось на мертвую траву. На обрубке шеи красно-черной звездой запекся сгусток крови, мантия была рассечена на груди, сквозь разрез зияла багровая плоть и белые осколки ребер.  
Все взгляды обратились на труп. Только девушка, сидевшая прямо на земле, с лицом белее полотна и посеревшими губами, смотрела перед собой неподвижным взглядом. Снейп оглядел ее.  
\- А где остальные? - обратился он к Тонкс.  
\- Остальные? – удивленно переспросила она.  
\- Мне сказали, что убитую… Миранду Рэмзи нашли подруги.  
\- Нет, девушка была одна.  
Снейп побелел от гнева. Резко развернувшись на каблуках, он направился к злополучной свидетельнице. МакГонагалл гладила ее по плечу и что-то говорила ей вполголоса. Девушка тихонько раскачивалась из стороны в сторону и никак не реагировала не присутствие Минервы.  
\- Она в шоке, - сказала МакГонагалл.  
\- Елена Карвер, Рэйвенкло, седьмой курс, - процедил Снейп, глядя на девушку без малейшего сочувствия. - Я вот о чем вас хочу спросить, мисс Карвер. Помните ли вы, на каких условиях я позволил вам остаться в Хогвартсе на каникулы и помогать археологам при раскопках?  
Девушка перестала раскачиваться.  
\- Да, - пролепетала она, глядя на Снейпа испуганно, но вполне осмысленно.  
\- Значит, вы помните, что я, во-первых, велел вам оставаться в Хогсмиде на ночь, если вы не успели вернуться в школу до наступления темноты; во-вторых, вообще запретил девушкам выходить за пределы школы или Хогсмида без сопровождения?  
\- Д-да, - судя по выражению лица, Елена готова была провалиться в слой юрского периода, туда, где покоились кости доисторических ящеров.  
\- Северус Снейп, - гневно начала МакГонагалл, но Шеклболт остановил ее движением руки.  
\- Похоже, девушка приходит в себя, - прошептал он.  
\- То есть, вы намеренно проигнорировали мои распоряжения? – продолжал допрос Снейп.  
Девушка заморгала опухшими от слез глазами.  
\- Нет, я… Миранда ушла одна, а я не сразу заметила. Я испугалась за нее, из-за этого маньяка, понимаете. Я взяла метлу и отправилась за ней.  
\- То есть, Миранда Рэмзи пошла пешком. Одна. Ночью, - Снейп выплевывал каждое слово, как плюющаяся кобра – яд.  
Елена робко кивнула.  
\- А вы, мисс Карвер, не обратились к аврорам, которые днюют и ночуют в Хогсмиде. Вы не позвали с собой кого-нибудь из мужчин - нет, вы в одиночку направились выручать подругу. Вы что же, рассчитывали справиться с убийцей своими силами?  
\- Я… у меня хорошие отметки по З.О.Т.И., - Елена зарыдала.  
Авроры и МакГонагалл смотрели на нее с состраданием, Драко – с любопытством. Выражение лица Снейпа было непередаваемо.  
\- Итак, - безжалостно продолжал он, - вы сели на метлу и отправились на поиски приключений, бессмысленное вы создание. Что было дальше?  
\- Шарф, - всхлипнула Елена.  
Огненного цвета шарф, зацепившийся за ветку неподалеку от ямы, слабо колыхался под холодным ветром, подобно орифламме.  
\- Я решила, что Миранда где-то рядом, - монотонно продолжала девушка. - Я ее звала, но она не отвечала. Я подумала, вдруг она зачем-то свернула с дороги… может, ягоды увидела…  
\- Ягоды? В январе? – пробормотал Драко. МакГонагалл с размаху наступила ему на ногу.  
Драко зашипел и поспешно отодвинулся от Минервы.  
\- Мы все знаем про эту яму, - продолжала Елена, - мы ведь проходим здесь каждые выходные. Я подумала, что, если она поскользнулась и упала туда, и потеряла сознание, и лежит там теперь беспомощная. Я заглянула в яму… и она правда там лежала. Вот. Я полетела в Хогвартс, потому что до него ближе, чем до Хогсмида, - добавила девушка с неожиданной рассудительностью. – Когда я пролетала над квиддичным полем, то увидела там мистера Вуда. Я спустилась и рассказала ему о Миранде. Я торопилась и была не в себе, и, кажется, плохо все объяснила, потому что мистер Вуд выглядел растерянным и будто не совсем понимал, что он должен делать. Сначала он хотел пойти к вам, сэр, потом вдруг передумал и велел мне отвести его сюда. Я… не хотела, но он настоял. Потом, когда мистер Вуд убедился, что я ничего не выдумала, он сказал, чтобы я оставалась здесь и караулила тело, а сам он отправится в Хогсмид и приведет авроров. И я сидела тут и ждала, и было так страшно! – Елена заревела в голос.  
Драко хмыкнул, авроры переглянулись. МакГонагалл выглядела потрясенной.  
\- Где Оливер Вуд сейчас? – ровным, лишенным всяких интонаций голосом спросил Снейп.  
Тонкс пожала плечами.  
\- Он сообщил мне, что Миранда Рэмзи обнаружена мертвой: ворвался ко мне в номер в первом часу ночи, точно сумасшедший, даже без стука - я едва прикрыться успела. Я тут же оделась и постучала к Кингсли. Пока мы собирались, Вуд бегал по номеру туда-сюда, как заведенный, и что-то бормотал себе под нос. Я даже не спросила, кто нашел тело – просто не сомневалась, что он сам на него наткнулся. Потом Вуд привел нас сюда, и – хоп-с! – мы обнаруживаем молоденькую девушку, которая в прострации сидит на краю этой чертовой ямы и караулит тело своей погибшей подруги, одна-одинешенька, в то время как убийца, возможно, бродит где-то поблизости. Ну, я бы этому Вуду сказала! Да только он смылся, едва мы с Кингсли отвернулись.  
\- Оливер известил меня о случившемся, - растерянно проговорила Минерва. – Он выглядел так ужасно, что я отправила его к мадам Помфри, чтобы она дала ему успокоительное.  
\- Это был напрасный перевод зелья, - все так же бесстрастно сказал Снейп. – Потому что я намереваюсь очень сильно расстроить нашего дражайшего инструктора по квиддичу, как только окажусь в Хогвартсе. Минерва, будьте так добры, отведите мисс Карвер в школу. Кстати, ей успокоительное совсем не помешает.  
\- Ради Мерлина, Северус, не считайте меня дурой! – фыркнула МакГонагалл, обняла Елену за плечи и повела ее прочь.  
Снейп проводил их взглядом и обернулся к аврорам.  
\- Это когда-нибудь закончится? – резко спросил он. – Теперь уже добрались и до моих студентов. Как, скажите на милость, я должен сообщить родителям Миранды, что их дочь, которой они даже в квиддич не позволяли играть из страха, что она сломает себе что-нибудь, - как я должен им сообщить, что девочка убита?  
\- Вы же не виноваты, Северус, - увещевающе сказала Тонкс.  
\- Нет, Нимфадора, я виноват, - Снейп отвернулся и поглядел на смутно белеющее на востоке небо. – Невероятно, что я оказался таким идиотом и поверил обещаниям этих девчонок! Мне следовало отправить их всех домой, как только обнаружили первую жертву.  
Целая команда авроров работает здесь целый месяц безо всяких результатов. Чем занимается Хмури? И, кстати, где он? Я видел его один-единственный раз: когда он явился в Хогвартс и обвинил меня в том, что я покрываю спятившего Пожирателя Смерти, а может, и сам являюсь убийцей, а потом перевернул вверх дном всю школу, делая обыск.  
\- Я предлагал ему забрать в качестве орудия убийства меч Гриффиндора, - ухмыльнулся Драко, - но он почему-то отказался.  
Тонкс хихикнула. Снейп раздраженно сдвинул брови.  
\- Аластор уезжал в Шотландию, - объяснил Шеклболт. – Там появился какой-то культ Йаг-Согота. Его адепты приносят человеческие жертвы своему богу. Найти их трудно, а справиться с ними еще труднее – они используют неизвестные нам виды магии. Но сейчас в Шотландии остался только Поттер. Аластор вернулся сегодня утром, после того, как Симус Финниган заявил, что из гробницы пропал клинок богини Дану. Возможно, убийства носят ритуальный характер и совершались именно этим клинком. Аластор направился на прием к министру. Завтра все, кто участвует в раскопках, будут опрошены под Веритасерумом. 

4

Вдохнув холодный воздух, Ремус Люпин напомнил себе, что счастлив. Вот, например, нынче весело светит солнце, небо безоблачное, голубое. Полнолуние миновало. Волчьелычное Зелье на этот раз подействовало замечательно. Никакой боли, никаких побочных эффектов. А состояние общей разбитости - всего лишь привычное последствие трансформации.  
Он остановился, подобрал с дороги камешек и бросил в воду. Из озера донеслось недовольное бульканье. Ремус представил, как из воды понимается щупальце, протягивая ему Экскалибур, и улыбнулся.  
До него донеслись голоса и звуки шагов. Кто-то приближался к нему по дороге, ведущей в Хогсмид. Ремус нахмурился. Ему хотелось прогуляться без компании. Сегодня он не был расположен к дружескому общению.  
Впрочем, показавшиеся из-за поворота Северус Снейп и Минерва МакГонагалл, кажется, также пребывали не в лучшем расположении духа и выглядели, по меньшей мере, такими же измученными, как и сам Ремус.  
\- Люпин, - рассеянно произнес Снейп, как всегда, позабыв поздороваться. – Что вы здесь делаете?  
\- Я иду в Хогсмид, - вежливо ответил Ремус, проглотив раздраженное «не ваше дело». Преподавателю-вервольфу следует сохранять хорошие отношения с директором школы, который на дух его не переносит, и давно бы от него избавился, если бы не заступничество Альбуса Дамблдора - да благословит Мерлин его большое сердце прирожденного интригана. – Хотел кое-что купить.  
\- Северус, - Минерва, против обыкновения, не поприветствовала Люпина и вообще как будто его не заметила. – Может быть, все же позволить студентам продолжить работу на раскопках? Просто обяжем их возвращаться в школу сразу после обеда, и в сопровождении кого-нибудь из взрослых? Какой смысл отправлять их домой сейчас, когда до конца каникул осталось всего восемь дней?  
\- Что, если кто-то из этих безмозглых детей снова вздумает прогуляться в одиночестве? – резко спросил Снейп. – Мы уже убедились, как студенты выполняют свои обещания. Они уверены, что с ними лично не может случиться ничего плохого. Они все, черт возьми, думают, что неуязвимы! Я сегодня утром сообщил родителям Миранды, что с ней… произошло. Минерва, если бы вы побывали на моем месте, вы бы даже не заговаривали о том, чтобы позволить детям оставаться в школе, пока маньяк не пойман.  
Ремус беспомощно хлопал глазами, пытаясь уловить суть разговора. Снейп и МакГонагалл машинально ускоряли шаг по мере того, как беседа приобретала все более напряженный характер, и Ремус почувствовал, что начинает задыхаться.  
\- Они обвиняли вас? – подавленно спросила МакГонагалл.  
\- Они еще не осознали, что их дочь мертва, - мрачно ответил Снейп. – В любом случае, я виноват.  
\- Северус, почему вы считаете, что всегда и во всем виноваты?! Не много ли вы на себя берете? – в голосе Минервы прозвучало раздражение.  
\- Кто мертв? – Ремус остановился, как вкопанный. – Что случилось?  
Коллеги поглядели на него с изумлением.  
\- Ах да, - устало кивнула Минерва. – Полнолуние. Вы не знаете. Прошлой ночью убита одна из студенток, Миранда Рэмзи из Рэйвенкло.  
\- Я помню Миранду, - Ремус потрясенно покачал головой. – Такая одаренная девочка… одна из лучших моих учениц. Она хотела защитить диплом по моему предмету.  
\- Вам следовало бы уделять больше внимания практике, а не теории, - зло сказал Снейп. – Может, тогда бы девочка смогла бы защитить себя.  
\- Северус, это несправедливо, - сердито бросила МакГонагалл.  
\- Как это произошло? – Ремус не обратил внимания ни на реплику Снейпа, ни на резкий ответ Минервы.  
\- Ночью Миранда возвращалась одна… - начала МакГонагалл.  
Ремус пошатнулся. Он лихорадочно перебрал в уме обрывочные впечатления прошлой ночи. Где он побывал? Он вспомнил: стволы деревьев, громадная луна, запах влажной земли и крови…  
\- Я же не мог этого сделать, - пробормотал он.  
\- Иногда, Люпин, мне кажется, что вы начинаете выживать из ума, - фыркнул Снейп. – Кто вообще говорит о вас? Ее убил маньяк из Хогсмида. Отсек ей голову и вырезал сердце – как предыдущим двум жертвам.  
Остаток пути до деревни они проделали в полном молчании. 

5

Одинокий курган, возвышавшийся к западу от Хогсмида, простоял в неприкосновенности два тысячелетия без малого. Никто и не подозревал, что под ним скрывался храм богини Дану, пока местный житель, будучи в изрядном подпитии, не забрел на этот холм и не провалился в какую-то дыру. Бедняга был порядком изумлен, очутившись на лестнице, уходящей глубоко под землю. Спуститься по ней он так и не решился; жуткие росписи, покрывавшие стены, заставили его в ужасе сбежать: Дану, подобно Луне, имела две стороны: светлый лик богини плодородия и урожаев (впрочем, светлым он казался лишь тем, кто ничего не знал о древних культах плодородия) и темный - покровительницы черных магов, божества подземного мира и насильственной смерти.  
Курган, поражающий вблизи слишком правильными очертаниями, излучал скрытую угрозу. Единственное тисовое дерево, такое черное и неприглядное, как будто сама ночь воплотилась в него, наполовину прикрывало отверстие входа; за ним виднелись уходящие в землю ступени. Вход был укреплен распорками, еще не утратившими яркий цвет свежей древесины, и это аккуратное порождение современности вносило странный диссонанс в общую мрачную атмосферу, окружавшую подземное святилище.  
\- Вы можете идти по своим делам, Люпин, - отрывисто произнес Снейп. – В вашем присутствии нет необходимости.  
Ремус не чувствовал ни малейшего желания спускаться в этот сумрачный склеп, но что-то побудило его ответить:  
\- С вашего позволения, я бы пошел с вами.  
Снейп поднял бровь.  
\- Хотите навестить свою покровительницу? Луна и черная магия? – он неприятно усмехнулся.  
«Черная магия - это по твоей части, старый ты ворон», - сердито подумал Ремус, спускаясь по осклизлой лестнице и стараясь не глядеть на стены, покрытые изображениями кровавых ритуалов. Спуск был довольно пологим и не представлял трудности, за исключением того, что становилось все темнее. Вскоре они оказались в узком коридоре и двинулись навстречу слабому проблеску света впереди.  
Снейп решительно прошел через маленькое тесное помещение, загроможденное какими-то черепками и каменными блоками, в овальный зал, стены которого подмывали волны мрака, как темные воды моря подмывают скалистые берега. Из любви к красоте или по какой-то более прозаической причине, археологи поставили на полу у алтаря четыре свечи в высоких подсвечниках. В тот момент, когда посетители вошли в зал, горела только одна, бросая тусклый свет на тяжелые камни.  
Ремус, не бывавший здесь ни разу, уставился, как завороженный, на изображение богини в нише за алтарем красного гранита. Страшно, с непостижимой яркостью глядели на него стеклянные глаза; рот, с выражением зловещим и подлым, готов был просиять омерзительной улыбкой безумия, и красота чудного лица казалась отвратительной. Фигура застыла в угрожающем наклоне, готовая сойти со своего пьедестала, чтобы душить, сосать кровь, и Ремус невольно вздрогнул, когда рядом со статуей кто-то шевельнулся.  
Луна Финниган, державшая в руках напоминающий чашу предмет и пушистую метелочку, которой, очевидно, сметала с него прах веков, удивленно поприветствовала их голосом нежным, как горячий шоколад.  
\- Мне нужно срочно поговорить с вашим супругом, миссис Финнеган, - сердито сказал Снейп. – Где я могу его найти?  
\- Симус и профессор Димсдейл ушли в «Три метлы», - с меланхолическим спокойствием ответила Луна. – Сегодня приходили авроры и допрашивали всех, кто работает на раскопках.  
\- И вас тоже? – Снейп взглянул на нее с любопытством, очевидно, поражаясь такой невозмутимости в столь неприятных обстоятельствах.  
\- Да, - подтвердила Луна, безмятежно улыбаясь. – Ведь убийства могла совершить и женщина. Прибыла колдомедик из Министерства, и целая делегация авроров с Аластором Хмури во главе. Было так забавно! Но Симус страшно рассердился. Он прямо вне себя оттого, что пропал меч. А тут еще и это. К тому же, на раскопки сегодня никто не пришел.  
\- Об этом я и хотел поговорить. Вы, надеюсь, понимаете, что студенты больше не могут работать здесь?  
\- Почему? – молодая женщина удивленно подняла красивые бровки. – Ах да. Бедная Миранда. Мне очень ее жаль. Ну что ж, без студентов мы, конечно, можем обойтись, хотя они очень нам помогают. Но и рабочие из Хогсмида не вышли, вот что плохо. Мы раскопали только третью часть подземелий. Рабочие нам сейчас очень нужны.  
Луна сделала еще пару взмахов метелочкой и аккуратно поставила предмет на каменный алтарь перед изображением богини. МакГонагалл наклонилась, чтобы разглядеть его и отшатнулась. Это действительно была чаша – сделанная из человеческого черепа.  
\- Ну что ж, если вашего мужа здесь нет, мы, пожалуй, пойдем, - Снейп с неприязнью огляделся. – Минерва, прошу вас.  
МакГонагалл с заметным облегчением устремилась к выходу. Снейп выразительно взглянул на Ремуса, и тот покорно последовал за Минервой. Способность Снейпа подчинять людей своей воле не переставала его поражать. В его присутствии взрослые маги невольно начинали чувствовать себя глупыми школьниками, и вели себя соответствующим образом. Снейп замыкал шествие, приглядывая, чтобы никто не потерялся, как будто его коллеги и вправду были детьми, – очевидно, по привычке.  
Прежде чем уйти, Люпин обернулся. Через плечо Снейпа он увидел, что Луна Финниган стоит, освещенная бледным неживым светом, внимательно глядя в лицо статуи, как будто та нашептывала ей некие сокровенные тайны, и сходство ее с богиней Дану поразило Ремуса, как поражает внезапный удар молнии.

6

\- Жуткое место. Жуткий истукан. А от этой Луны Финниган у меня волосы дыбом встали, - звонкий голос Нимфадоры Тонкс разносился по душному помещению паба, словно ветерок из открытого окна.  
Симус Финниган, сидевший неподалеку, издал возмущенный возглас и вскочил на ноги, однако его спутник, румяный крепкий мужчина лет примерно пятидесяти пяти, удержал его и снова усадил за столик.  
Снейп и Минерва МакГонагалл проследовали к столику археологов. Люпин, поколебавшись, подошел к аврорам и поздоровался.  
Тонкс радостно поприветствовала его, Шеклболт кивнул со сдержанной улыбкой.  
\- Присаживайтесь, Ремус, - Тонкс сделала широкий приглашающий жест. – Не нужно было мне так отзываться о миссис Финниган, раз уж здесь ее муж, но она и вправду странная.  
\- Знаю. – Ремус на секунду отвлекся, делая заказ, затем снова обернулся к собеседникам. - Мы только что побывали в святилище.  
\- Ну и как вам обстановка? – спросил Шеклболт  
\- Нимфадора достаточно красочно ее только что описала. Допрос, надо полагать, не дал результатов? – осторожно осведомился Люпин.  
\- Отчего же, дал. Если считать, что отсутствие результата – тоже результат, - ответила Тонкс.

\- Здравствуйте, господа. Минерва, позвольте вам представить профессора Димсдейла.  
Румяный шотландец приветливо заулыбался и вскочил, чтобы пододвинуть стул своей новой знакомой. Минерва поблагодарила его с лукавым кокетством, несказанно удивив этим Снейпа.  
\- А вам чего тут нужно? – неприветливо спросил Финниган. Пахло от него так, что впору было закусывать, и Снейп решил оставить хамство безнаказанным. Сделав себе nota bene.  
\- Всего лишь хотел поставить вас в известность, что студенты больше не будут работать на раскопках.  
Финниган застонал и уронил голову на руки.  
\- Ну почему? Эти чертовы авроры всю душу из нас вымотали. Напугали рабочих до полусмерти – они теперь близко к кургану подходить не желают. А теперь вы!  
\- Я понимаю вашу позицию, профессор, - осторожно сказал Димсдейл, - но, может быть, мы все же найдем какое-то решение, приемлемое для обеих сторон? После работы доктор Финниган и я могли бы провожать ваших подопечных до школы. Что вы на это скажете?  
«Что ни на грош не доверяю вам с доктором Финниганом, - подумал Снейп, - под каким бы Вертасерумом вас не проверяли».  
Очевидно, археологи каким-то образом уловили эту непроизнесенную мысль. Повисло неловкое молчание.  
\- Мы обсудим этот вопрос на педсовете, - сказала, наконец, МакГонагалл, глядя на Снейпа с упреком.  
\- Непременно, - сухо ответил Снейп, не понимая, что тут, собственно, вообще обсуждать. – С вашего позволения, господа, мне нужно идти. Минерва?  
\- Я останусь, - МакГонагалл посмотрела на Финнигана, как заботливая бабушка на непутевого, но любимого внучка.  
\- Неужели вы не хотите навестить Оливера Вуда? – саркастически спросил Снейп. – Он ведь тоже гриффиндорец.  
Минерва поджала губы и промолчала.

В комнате царила такая тишина, что в первую минуту она показалась Снейпу пустой. Между тем в ней был человек – сумрачная неподвижная фигура в сумерках, одетая в черное и похожая на темную тень. Огонь в камине почти потух, и от окон нестерпимо тянуло холодом, так что даже привычный Снейп поежился.  
\- Мы искали вас в школе вчера ночью, - сердито начал он.  
\- Я не мог там оставаться, - Вуд отвечал равнодушным, неживым голосом. – Я пошел домой.  
\- Где ваша жена? – Снейп разглядывал Вуда без малейшего сочувствия.  
\- В городе. На работе, - волосы у Вуда были взлохмачены, словно он только что встал, глаза же – бдительные, как у человека, совершенно замученного то ли собственной манией, то ли осознанием неотвратимой беды.  
\- Хорошо, - коротко сказал Снейп. – Мне нужно было побеседовать с вами наедине. Думаю, вы знаете, о чем пойдет разговор.  
Он показал Вуду толстую тетрадку в яркой розовой обложке, и тот прикипел к ней взглядом, как будто этот наивный предмет был блестящим шариком гипнотизера.  
\- Это дневник Миранды Рэмзи, - безжалостно проговорил Снейп. – МакГонагалл нашла его, когда разбирала вещи девочки.  
\- Она его прочитала? – Вуд слабо улыбнулся. - Вот уж не ожидал от Минервы…  
\- Нет. Не она. Я его прочитал.  
Вуд жестом предложил ему стул; а сам медленно опустился на другой и насупился, сложив руки на коленях; когда он поднял глаза, выражение лица у него стало мягче, а голос зазвучал сердечнее.  
\- Вы, конечно, меня осуждаете?  
\- Я решил предупредить вас, прежде чем сообщить аврорам о своей находке.  
\- Аврорам? – Вуд с недоумением заморгал – Они-то здесь при чем? Я знаю, что многие бы посчитали мой поступок недопустимым, но все же это - не преступление.  
\- С каких это пор убийство – не преступление? Что она вам сказала, Вуд? Что больше не хочет с вами встречаться? Или наоборот – что хочет провести с вами всю оставшуюся жизнь, и поэтому вы должны развестись с женой?  
Вуд посмотрел Снейпу в глаза.  
\- Вот как, - протянул он, - вы пытаетесь сказать, что я убил Миранду.  
Он вдруг захохотал диким, визгливым смехом, и продолжал смеяться, пока Снейп не вскочил на ноги и ловко, как кот лапой, не влепил ему затрещину. Тогда Вуд всхлипнул и замолчал, держась за щеку и глядя в пространство перед собой  
\- Вы не понимаете. Я не мог ее убить. Просто не мог. Я к ней относился… Я даже не знаю, как это назвать.  
\- Может, развращением несовершеннолетних? – предложил Снейп.  
\- Послушайте, она вовсе не была девственницей. Это нельзя назвать развращением несовершеннолетних. Я любил ее, вот что. Вам не понять. Вы никого не способны полюбить.  
\- А вы, значит, полюбили, - прошипел Снейп. – Девочку шестнадцати лет.  
\- Ну, некоторые девочки очень рано становятся женщинами.  
Вуд машинально потер красный отпечаток снейповой ладони на щеке.  
\- Это произошло в начале октября. Она пришла на тренировку, посмотреть, как играют ее подруги. Она была в рыжевато-коричневой мантии и с желтой лентой в волосах, словно сама осень. Я помню, как меня поразила ее зрелость; девочки-подростки – вы же сами знаете, что это такое: сплошные коленки и локти, вихрь бестолковой энергии. Но Миранда… была в ней какая-то невысказанная тайна; ее взгляд как будто обещала нечто такое, чего никто больше не мог бы вам дать.  
\- Нечто, чего вам не могла дать ваша жена, - кивнул Снейп.  
\- Лаванда, - Вуд будто проснулся. – Да... я не хотел, чтобы она знала. Она этого не заслужила. У нас с Мирандой все было, как в волшебном сне.  
\- Значит, вы трахали ее в этом волшебном сне, - грубо сказал Снейп, - а потом возвращались домой, к своей Лаванде, молясь, чтобы она не узнала о вашей интрижке. Вуд скорчился на стуле, как будто Снейп пнул его в живот.  
\- Я не убивал ее. Нет. Но я виноват в ее смерти. В ту ночь она шла ко мне, мы договорились встретиться в Хогвартсе. Лаванда была дома, где же еще нам было встречаться?  
Снейп скрипнул зубами, но промолчал.  
\- Я ждал ее на квиддичном поле. Она все не шла и не шла. Я подумал, вдруг она передумала… не смогла прийти. Но все-таки ждал. А она там…  
Вуд глухо, неумело зарыдал.  
Снейп поднялся и глядел на Вуда сверху вниз, заложив руки за спину, пока тот не успокоился.  
\- Что вы собираетесь делать? – голос Вуда прозвучал, как из глубокой ямы.  
\- Я не думаю, что вы – убийца. Вы могли бы задушить ее в припадке гнева или ревности, но убить ее так… нет, не думаю. А раз вы не убийца, вы прекрасно выдержите допрос под Веритасерумом. Я не могу скрывать от авроров ваши отношения с Мирандой.  
\- Будет скандал, - тихо, словно про себя проговорил Вуд. – Все эти журналисты… Лаванда узнает.  
\- Полагаю, это неизбежно. Вам бы раньше следовало подумать о последствиях вашей неземной страсти.  
Снейп пошел к выходу. В дверях он развернулся и отрывисто спросил:  
\- Почему ты ее не встретил?  
\- Что?  
\- Я спрашиваю, почему ты, безмозглый идиот, не встретил девушку на дороге?  
\- А если бы она пошла с подругами? Я не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь знал про наши отношения. Я не мог… я ведь преподаватель. У меня жена…  
\- Так-то ты ее любил? – Снейп усмехнулся. – Да, ты прав. На такую любовь я действительно не способен. 

7

Который час? Должно быть, около четырех.  
Снейп на мгновение задержался в коридоре. В глазах было темно, как будто кто-то влил ему в череп целое ведро воды. Вода булькала и, чтобы не упасть, он уперся обеими руками в стену.  
Он произнес пароль и вошел в гостиную; не зажигая света, ощупью пробрался к дивану и с размаху упал на него - точнее, на некий предмет, растянувшийся во всю длину на этом самом диване. Предмет издал возмущенный возглас и заворочался.  
Снейп отскочил и выхватил палочку не медленнее, чем ковбой в маггловском вестерне выхватывает свой верный кольт. К счастью, неизвестный обладал столь же быстрой реакцией; к счастью - потому что, когда Lumos осветил темную гостиную, первое, что увидел Снейп – искаженное шоком лицо Драко.  
«Ох, проклятье», - подумал Снейп. Сил не было даже на то, чтобы рассердиться; уж не говоря о том, чтобы превратить незваного гостя в какой-нибудь тихий, безгласный, не доставляющий неудобств предмет домашней обстановки.  
\- Северус, - смущенно произнес Драко, вскакивая на ноги. – Тебя так долго не было... сам не заметил, как уснул. Извини, если напугал.  
\- Интересно, насколько бы тебя напугала «Авада»? До смерти, полагаю, - Снейп уселся и прикрыл глаза. – Зачем пришел?  
Драко обошел диван. Теплые руки легли Снейпу на плечи, длинные пальцы принялись осторожно разминать затекшие мышцы.  
\- Узнать новости. Как там наш Ромео? – в голосе Драко слышалась усмешка.  
\- Сидит под домашним арестом – если ты про Вуда, - сердито ответил Снейп. – Минерва уже всех оповестила?  
\- А то ты ее не знаешь, - усмешка в голосе сделалась отчетливей.  
\- Должно быть, она в ярости, - Снейп почувствовал, как шея, казалось, одеревеневшая навеки, снова обретает подвижность, и блаженно вздохнул.  
Похоже, это было ошибкой: послышался торопливый шелест мантии, и сиденье дивана прогнулось, когда Драко устроился рядом.  
\- Скорее в печали, оттого что гриффиндорец мог так проштрафиться. Это ведь не он убил?  
\- Надеюсь, - буркнул Снейп. – Потому что в противном случае я буду в печали. Оттого, что один из преподавателей Хогвартса мог так проштрафиться. Не забывай, что я все-таки директор этой чертовой школы и несу персональную ответственность за все, что здесь происходит.  
\- Дела обстоят так скверно?  
«Интересно, - лениво подумал Снейп, - насколько искренне это сочувствие в голосе? Он что же, полагает, что сейчас бедный, затюканный, никем не понятый старина Северус заплачет ему в жилетку, и после этого его – то есть меня – можно будет взять тепленьким? Ах, Драко. Многому же тебе еще нужно научиться»  
\- Могло быть и хуже, - произнес он вслух. – Слава Мерлину, у Риты Скитер нет сестрицы-близнеца.  
\- Она уже побывала у родителей Рэмзи?  
\- Пока нет – я не дал ей адреса. Она сунулась было к Хмури, но тот ее так отчитал, что даже нашу Риту проняло. Впрочем, не сомневаюсь, что она своего добьется. Эта дама обладает чутьем ищейки и тонкостью чувств барракуды.  
\- А как насчет твоих чувств? – Драко улыбнулся. – Хочешь, сварю тебе зелье от москитов?  
Снейп обнаружил, что Драко говорит ему почти в ухо, и отстранился.  
\- Лучше налей мне коньяку.  
Драко поднялся – медленно и неохотно.  
Снейп снова закрыл глаза. Радужные пятна скользили под веками, как шаровые молнии, где-то радом позвякивало стекло. Щеки коснулась легкая прядь волос, сложный аромат знакомой туалетной воды и коньяка защекотал ноздри.  
Сквозь полудрему Снейп чувствовал, как осторожные пальцы расстегивают пуговицы на мантии. Пуговиц было много; должно быть, последняя будет расстегнута только на рассвете - а там уже и просыпаться пора. Значит, можно ничего не предпринимать. Пусть себе возится. Логично? Не совсем. Легкое прикосновение к бедру: отважная вылазка в тыл врага. Все тихо в рядах противника; часовые дрыхнут без зазрения совести, так что можно смело предпринять небольшую диверсию… Нет, на массаж этой части тела я не соглашался, подумал Снейп, недовольно отодвинувшись.  
Рука испуганно убралась. Мгновенное затишье, затем прикосновения возобновились, легкие, но настойчивые, как муха, которая вьется вокруг и непременно норовит сесть вам на нос. Снейп фыркнул. Рядом обиженно засопели.  
Надо бы собраться с силами, выгнать назойливого ухажера и лечь, наконец, спать. Хотя бы два часа сна, и снова – авроры, журналисты, документы, убийца, рыщущий вокруг его овечек (и барашков), Дамблдор…  
\- Мерлин, как я устал, - вырвалось у него. – Да делай ты, что хочешь.  
Драко неожиданно оттолкнул его, вскакивая на ноги.  
\- Сволочь, - выкрикнул он; голос зазвенел и недостойно сорвался.  
Снейп воззрился на него в изумлении.  
– Вы с отцом – как две капли воды! Я предлагаю вам… любовь, черт возьми! А вы снисходительно киваете: ну раз тебе уж так хочется, хорошо. Давай, люби нас. А мы подумаем, не послать ли тебя в…  
Драко выругался, да так, что сон у Снейпа как рукой сняло  
\- Надеюсь, ты Люциусу такой любви не предлагал? В противном случае я не удивлюсь, если он послал тебя в то место, которое ты только что с такой непринужденностью обозначил.  
Снейп даже не увидел, как Драко выплеснул в него коньяк, - просто почувствовал, как жидкость течет у него по лицу и капает с подбородка.  
Мгновение они молча смотрели друг на друга. Снейп вытащил носовой платок и аккуратно, медленно обтер лицо. Драко, судорожно сжимая опустевший бокал, попятился. Движение Снейпа было молниеносным, точно бросок внезапно развернувшейся гюрзы; бокал с жалобным звоном разбился о каменный пол. Драко ахнул и рванулся, но опоздал – Снейп придавил его к дивану, крепко сжимая его запястья одной рукой; свободной рукой он рванул на Драко мантию.  
\- Не смей дотрагиваться до меня, - прорычал Драко, выгибаясь всем телом, не давая Снейпу подмять его под себя.  
\- Дотрагиваться? Я тебя силой возьму, щенок, сию же минуту, ты у меня…  
Драко попытался ударить его коленом в пах. Снейп выпустил запястья молодого человека и, сжав его плечи с такой силой, что сам почти почувствовал, как это больно - когда пальцы впиваются в плоть, оставляя кровоподтеки, стукнул Драко головой о деревянный подлокотник. Драко со свистом втянул воздух и обмяк.  
\- Пусти меня. Ты взбесился, - зашептал он неожиданно высоким незнакомым голосом. – Пусти, я закричу.  
\- Кто тебя здесь услышит? – оскалился Снейп в ответ. – Ори, сколько влезет. Думаешь, подо мной раньше никто не кричал? От боли, я имею в виду.  
\- Пусти меня, скотина. Пусти меня! Я не хочу… не так…  
\- Что, сопляк, доигрался? – злорадно прошептал Снейп, глядя в побелевшее лицо. В расширенных, непомерно огромных зрачках Драко он увидел собственное отражение – искаженное лицо; демон из ночного кошмара. Черный человек.  
Внезапно опомнившись, он отшатнулся.  
\- Что я делаю, - прошептал он. – Что я натворил.  
Драко стремительно сел, согнулся, пряча лицо в ладонях, плечи безнадежно поникли. Даже светлые пряди, свесившиеся вперед, выражали отчаяние. Снейп постоял мгновение, не зная, что ему сказать – что, черт побери, вообще можно сказать после такой сцены, - повернулся и пошел в ванную, ругая себя последними словами. Скулы все еще горели от дикого, злого возбуждения.  
Он дважды плеснул себе ледяной водой в лицо, сразу онемевшее, смывая остатки коньяка и злости; немного постоял, опираясь на раковину и глядя в зеркало. Двойник из зазеркалья мрачно уставился на него в ответ.  
«Плохой выбор, Драко», - пробормотал Снейп. Он немного выждал, давая своему несостоявшемуся любовнику время уйти, и не спеша побрел обратно, избавившись по пути от расстегнутой мантии. Сюртук промок на груди и пах спиртом.  
Драко сидел в кресле; при появлении Снейпа его лицо исказила быстрая, нервная улыбка.  
\- Ну и темперамент у тебя, - осторожно сказал он.  
Снейп метнул в него недобрый взгляд, взял со столика бутылку и пошарил взглядом в поисках бокала. Ах, да. Осколки на полу мягко мерцали, вспыхивали отраженным светом, точно догорающие угли в камине.  
\- Когда ты в последний раз был в поместье? – он уселся на злополучный диван и кощунственно глотнул прямо из бутылки. Коньяк обжег глотку и пищевод; в голове сразу прояснилось.  
Драко пожал плечами.  
\- Давно.  
Лаконичность ответа и холод в голосе однозначно давали понять, что говорить на эту тему он не желает.  
\- Почему? – Снейп мог быть удивительно невосприимчив к намекам, когда ему не хотелось их понимать.  
Еще один глоток огня. Еще один ледяной взгляд.  
\- Знаешь, что я вспоминал все то время, что провел в Святом Мунго – конечно, за исключением тех часов, когда корчился от боли? Лицо Гойла. Он до последнего мгновения так и не поверил, что я его действительно убью. Надежда в его глазах – это мучило меня сильнее наложенного заклятия. Кто бы мне сказал, что когда-нибудь я стану терзаться угрызениями совести? - Драко горько рассмеялся.  
Он встал и прошелся по комнате, сцепив руки за спиной. Глаза его блестели странным, переменчивым, ртутным блеском.  
\- Смогу ли я поговорить об этом с отцом? Он не поймет меня. Ему никогда не приходилось убивать друзей.  
Драко остановился прямо напротив Снейпа и посмотрел на него, как обвинитель, допрашивающий свидетеля защиты.  
\- Откуда тебе знать, что приходилось делать твоему отцу? – сухо спросил Снейп.  
\- Так ведь у него никогда не было друзей. – Желчная усмешка. – Вот взять хотя бы тебя. Что бы стало с ним сейчас, если бы не ты? А ведь как он с тобой обходился! На твоем месте я постарался бы бросить его дементорам и пришел бы полюбоваться на казнь.  
Снейпа передернуло.  
\- Глупец, - он откинулся на спинку дивана, чтобы видеть глаза Драко. – Что бы с тобой стало, если бы не он? Приложи родители Гойла хоть десятую часть усилий, потраченных Люциусом, чтобы не отдавать тебя Темному лорду, и тебе не пришлось бы убивать твоего так называемого друга, между прочим, наложившего на тебя непростительное заклятие.  
\- Не стань отец Пожирателем Смерти, - отпарировал Драко, - ему не пришлось бы меня спасать от Волдеморта.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь бывал на болотах? – Снейп снова глотнул из бутылки и облизнул губы. Драко смотрел на него с болезненным вниманием.  
\- Знаешь, как выглядит топь? Для человека несведущего это - красивая ровная лужайка, покрытая изумрудной травой, на которую так и тянет прилечь. Но стоит ступить на нее, и пиши пропало. Внезапно ты обнаруживаешь, что ноги твои увязли, и ты погружаешься все глубже. Ты еще не понимаешь, в чем дело, проваливаешься уже по колено, и видишь под ярко-зеленым покровом липкую вонючую жижу. Ты начинаешь биться, и никак не веришь, что вот она, твоя смерть; не можешь принять эту мысль – слишком быстро все происходит. Чем яростнее ты пытаешься освободиться, тем быстрее засасывает тебя трясина. И, если кто-нибудь не поможет, от тебя останутся только пузыри на грязи.  
Эта лужайка была так хороша, а мы – так молоды. Нам хотелось всего и сразу. Как и тебе, к слову сказать… Сделка с дьяволом, друг мой – ты всегда остаешься в дураках.  
\- И ты помог отцу выбраться из болота?  
\- Нет. Это мне помогли. А я опоздал.  
\- Опоздал, - презрительно заметил Драко. – Он тебя затащил в эту грязь. А ты еще оправдываешь его. Почему? Почему ты так к нему относишься? – едкая ревность в его голосе заставила Снейпа рассмеяться.  
\- Потому что мы все-таки друзья, что бы ты ни думал. И не в том смысле, какой ты, кажется, вкладываешь в эти слова. Послушай, Драко, - Снейп одним движением поднялся. – Ты знаешь, я из тех людей, кто никогда ничего не забывает и не прощает – к добру это или к худу. И если я полагаю, что все счета между мной и Люциусом оплачены, так оно и есть. Пусть мертвые хоронят своих мертвецов. Тебя это в любом случае не должно касаться.  
\- Хочешь сказать, чтобы я не путался под ногами? – Драко отвернулся.  
\- Я хочу сказать, что прошлое не должно влиять ни на твое отношение к отцу, ни на твои чувства ко мне.  
\- Тогда я все же спрошу… - Драко замялся. – Я могу на что-нибудь надеяться?  
\- Неужели тебя интересует мое мнение на этот счет? – съязвил Снейп. – Я-то думал, ты уже все решил.  
Драко раздраженно передернул плечами.  
\- Просто ответь: «да» или «нет».  
\- Допустим, нет, - Снейп взглянул испытующе.  
Драко провел ладонью по лицу, рукав мантии соскользнул. Багровые кровоподтеки на запястье медленно наливались синим.  
\- Не играй со мной, - прошипел он, - не то пожалеешь.  
Снейп пожал плечами.  
\- Что тебе ответить? Не думаю, что могу дать тебе то, чего ты хочешь. Я никогда не был близок с мужчиной.  
\- А с женщиной? – глупо спросил Драко.  
\- Ну, я же не евнух, - обиделся Снейп.  
\- Я имею в виду, сейчас. – Драко невольно улыбнулся. – Есть у тебя сейчас какая-нибудь… кошечка?  
\- Нет, - Снейп взглянул на часы, вздохнул и рассеянно повторил, - нет, кошечки нет. Забудь ты меня, ради Бога, - неожиданно горячо проговорил он. – Поверь, нет во мне ничего такого, на что мог бы польститься красивый молодой парень, вроде тебя.  
Драко вдруг шагнул к Снейпу, вцепился в него, как утопающий – в спасательный круг.  
Снейп вздрогнул, но в этом объятии не было даже намека на страсть, и он остался на месте, позволив Драко прижаться к себе, слушая его лихорадочный шепот.  
\- Все меняется, - бормотал Драко. – Весь мир меняется. Я меняюсь. Я не хочу… как это страшно. Ты один – такой, каким был всегда. Ты один помогаешь мне не сойти с ума, удерживаешь меня на поверхности.  
\- Сразу после того, как змея сбросила старую кожу, всякий может на нее наступить. Но это мгновение слабости длится недолго. Кем бы мы оставались без перемен? Скоро ты почувствуешь свою новую силу.  
\- Ты прямо как беседа для подростков по телевидению. Я однажды слышал такую, - с неудовольствием сказал Драко.  
Снейп подумал, что на протяжении все этой бесконечной, бестолковой ночи они то приближаются друг к другу, то отступают, как в каком-то нелепом танце.  
\- Только не говори, что я разбил твое нежное, любящее сердце. Я не вынесу этой пошлости, - огрызнулся он.  
Драко засмеялся.  
\- Хорошо, не скажу. Пожалуй, я пойду. Уже поздно.  
\- Скорее, рано. Кажется, мы встретили рассвет, так сказать, с другой стороны.  
\- Ну, тебе не привыкать, - бессердечно заметил Драко и тут же предложил. – Сделать энергетическое зелье?  
\- У меня есть. За кого ты меня принимаешь? – Снейп даже не подумал добавить хоть малую толику вежливости в свой отказ. – Может, ты все-таки уйдешь? Еще одного раунда душевных переживаний и бурных страстей я не выдержу. Возраст уже не тот.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо. Отдыхай… старичок.  
Снейп уперся в удаляющуюся спину наглеца тяжелым, как свинец, взглядом. Драко споткнулся о порог и вылетел за дверь головой вперед. Из коридора донесся звук падения и тихие ругательства. Снейп направил палочку на дверь, так что та с грохотом захлопнулась, и удовлетворенно улыбнулся.  
\- И тебе спокойной ночи… мальчишка.

8

\- … Переходит всякие границы! – Сейчас Аластор Хмури напоминал персонажа маггловской сказки: собаку, глаза которой вращались, как огненные колеса.  
Все утро Снейп ходил, точно в тумане, - то ли от недосыпа, то ли от внезапной перемены погоды, и никакие зелья, включая черный кофе, ему не помогали.  
С сумрачного неба лился мертвенно-белый свет; на газонах и графитово-серых ветках тонким слоем лежал снег. Филч с руганью соскребал наледь с каменных ступеней.  
\- Нетрудно перейти пределы вашей ограниченности, - колкость вылетела скорее по привычке, чем из желания уязвить. – Чем вы, собственно, недовольны? Тем, что Вуд оказался не при чем, и вам теперь придется ловить самозваного жреца Дану своими силами?  
\- Я с самого начала не сомневался, что Вуд не причастен к убийствам, - фыркнул Хмури.  
\- Надо же, какая проницательность.  
\- Да, а знаете, почему я так не думал? Потому что это вы сдали нам Вуда. Вы, Снейп, хотели, чтобы он оказался убийцей, - торжествующе заключил Хмури.  
Снейп вынес за скобки пару непечатных выражений и ответил так спокойно, как только смог:  
\- Я все больше убеждаюсь, Хмури, что ваше хамство призвано замаскировать вашу вопиющую некомпетентность.  
Хмури прищурился.  
\- А где же ваш мастер Зелий, интересно? Отчего это я не вижу господина Малфоя-младшего? Я бы спросил его, где он был этой ночью.  
\- Можете спросить об этом у меня. Мы с господином Малфоем-младшим до самого утра обсуждали план занятий на второе полугодие.  
Снейп внутренне поморщился, ощущая недоверчивые взгляды коллег всей поверхностью кожи.  
\- Лучшего времени, чем ночь, для этого не нашлось? – одним глазом Хмури скептически взглянул на Снейпа, вторым – неведомо куда.  
\- Не нашлось! Потому что весь день я потратил на вас и на журналистов, которые ходят по Хогсмиду, как косяк пираний.  
\- Да что вам, делать нечего, как болтать всю эту чушь! – Финниган, до того тихо сидевший в углу, вскочил и грохнул кулаком по столу.  
Все вздрогнули, Флитвик плеснул на себя кипятком из чашки и застонал с кроткой яростью ангела, проворонившего пару приличных душ.  
\- Почему бы вам не пойти и не поискать мою жену, Хмури, - Финниган захлебнулся и прервался на мгновение, вытирая слюну, - вместо того, чтобы сидеть и нести вздор, хотя каждому здесь совершенно очевидно, что ни Малфой, ни Снейп не имеют к ее пропаже никакого отношения! Да за каким дьяволом им бы понадобилось ее похищать? И если вы вправду думаете, что один из них и есть убийца, то, должно быть, Пожиратели Смерти лишили вас не только глаза, но и мозгов – если они вообще у вас когда-нибудь были!  
Эмоции давно копились в этом кабинете, и внимательный наблюдатель мог бы заметить почти осязаемую угрюмую тучу, повисшую под потолком. Выкрик Финнигана попал в эту тучу, как искра – в порох, и грянул взрыв. В кабинете стало черным-черно. Окруженный какофонией упреков и диатриб самого разного диапазона и содержания, от «Симус, я понимаю твои чувства, но…» МакГонагалл до невнятных угроз Хмури, обращенных неведомо к кому, Снейп размышлял над тем, почему вокруг него, в общем-то, человека обычного, всегда происходят такие странные вещи.  
Оказывается, он уже основательно забыл, с чего всё началось. Былые чувства увяли, горечь выветрилась, а яд высох. Как-то постепенно жизнь с новыми впечатлениями, новыми знаниями, новой ответственностью выдавила из него прежнего Северуса Снейпа с его детскими капризами и мелкими амбициями. И грех он теперь понимал лишь как невозможность для несовершенного существа соблюсти совершенный закон.  
«Драко ошибся, - подумал Снейп, - я тоже изменился. Я хотя бы перестал быть мелким лемуром в услужении у двух непостижимых колдунов – после того, как осознал причины их поступков. Измерил, взвесил, и нашел их легкими».  
\- Послушайте, Финниган, - мирно сказал он, когда тишина, наконец, прервала громыхание спора, - вашу жену ищет команда авроров и добровольцев из Хогсмида. Прямо сейчас они прочесывают подземелья и окрестности деревни.  
\- Господи, сделай так, чтобы она осталась жива, - пробормотал Финниган. – Где бы она ни была.  
\- Вы уверены, что ваша жена действительно пропала? – голос Хмури звучал ворчливо, но уже без неприязни. – Может, она отправилась куда-нибудь, в Лондон, например, за покупками, и просто забыла вас предупредить?  
\- Или не захотела предупредить, потому что рассердилась на вас, - предположила МакГонагалл.  
Предположение показалось Снейпу не глупым, учитывая вчерашнее состояние Финнигана.  
\- Я даже не видел ее, после того, как вчера мы с Димсдейлом ушли с раскопок, - подавленно ответил археолог. – Утром я обнаружил, что Луны нет в гостинице; тогда я прошелся по трактирам, по магазинам, спросил у журналистов – нет, со вчерашнего утра ее никто не встречал.  
Хмури застонал.  
\- Так и журналисты уже в курсе?  
\- А что такого? – огрызнулся Финниган. – Мне в любом случае пришлось бы объяснить Рите Скитер, почему не состоится интервью с «Ежедневным пророком», намеченное на сегодня. Мы с Луной давно к нему готовились. С его помощью можно было бы заинтересовать благотворительные организации и получить дополнительные средства для раскопок, ведь Министерство выделяет нам так мало денег. Хорошая статья с колдографиями меча, маски и жертвенных чаш, несомненно, привлекла бы внимание публики. Читатели любят такие вещи. Вообще эпоха, в которую построено святилище, очень интересна; взять, например, превращение жрецов в правительственных чиновников…  
МакГонагалл многозначительно кашлянула, и Финниган опомнился.  
\- В общем, - упавшим голосом закончил он, - сначала похитили меч. Луна сказала, факт похищения и то, что меч, возможно, использовали для совершения убийств, лишь подогреет общественный интерес. Но вы ведь понимаете, меч является редчайшим артефактом, и использовать его исчезновение подобным образом – просто профанация. Я намеревался потребовать от Скитер ни словом не упоминать в статье о преступлениях и их возможной связи с нашими раскопками; делать рекламу из такого – вопиющая безнравственность. У нас с Луной тогда вышла размолвка.  
Снейп представил, как Финниган требует от Скитер, чтобы она не писала о единственном факте, заслуживающем, с ее точки зрения, упоминания, и подивился подобной наивности.  
\- Так что не могла Луна никуда уйти. – Финниган опустил голову. - Для нее это интервью не менее важно, чем для меня.  
\- Жертвенные чаши и маска относятся к тому же периоду, что и меч? – заинтересовался любознательный Флитвик.  
Снейп остро ему позавидовал. Должно быть, замечательно жить окруженным незримой стеной собственного благодушия и созерцать трагедии внешнего мира с невинностью, граничащей с душевной глухотой.  
\- Да, все предметы использовались во время религиозных церемоний, - неожиданно охотно ответил Финнеган. – Жрец надевал золотую маску в форме лунного диска, украшенного изображениями смены годовых циклов. Глаза маски выполнены из горного хрусталя. Отверстие для рта сделано в форме рупора, что искажало голос жреца и придавало ему громоподобное звучание.  
Меч, очень широкий, с изогнутым лезвием, был украшен золотой насечкой; это руническая надпись, гласящая: «По ту сторону Ночи новый лик обрету».  
Жертве отсекали голову, после этого ее кровь собирали в одну из жертвенных чаш, в другую же помещали еще трепещущее сердце.  
Флитвик покачал головой.  
\- Как ужасно.  
\- О, для своего времени это была необыкновенно развитая цивилизация, - поспешил заверить его Финнеган.  
\- Маска и чаши на месте? – спросил Снейп.  
Финниган вскинул голову, как испуганный гиппогриф.  
\- Не знаю, - почти вскрикнул он в тревоге, - я не проверял. Мне это и в голову не пришло. О, Мерлин! Я немедленно должен идти.  
Финнигана точно выбросило из кресла.  
– Ведь если они пропали, тогда…  
\- Тогда мы уже не найдем миссис Финниган. По крайней мере, живой, - пробормотал Снейп, когда археолог выскочил из комнаты. Несколько листов пергамента сорвалось с письменного стола и спланировало на колени чертыхнувшемуся Хмури.  
МакГонагалл вопросительно взглянула на Снейпа, и он пояснил:  
\- Допустим, маньяк пришел за маской и чашами, необходимыми ему для полноценного совершения ритуала, и, если Луна Финниган оказалась в то время в святилище, для нее это закончилось скверно.

9

\- Как это великодушно с твоей стороны, Северус, - голос МакГонагалл смягчился до мурлыканья.  
В последнее время Снейпу нечасто приходилось слышать мурлыканье: обычно на него фыркали и замахивались лапой с выпущенными когтями. Весьма символично, подумал Снейп, что декан Гриффиндора выбрала своей анимагической формой именно кошку: различие между предполагаемыми и реальными добродетелями гриффиндорцев примерно таково же, как разница между кошкой и львом.  
\- Не стоит приписывать мне альтруизм – я чужд этого чувства, - холодно ответил Снейп. – Просто школе не нужна шумиха в газетах. В Хогвартс я журналистов не пущу.  
МакГонагалл с опаской оглянулась. Рита Скитер, сопровождаемая помощницей, по фамилии, кажется, Мидж, поспешно направилась в их сторону, однако Снейп взглядом обозначил демаркационную линию, которую журналисты пересечь не рискнули.  
Лаванда Вуд открыла не сразу, открыв же, отступила назад; настороженная неприязнь на ее лице сменилась испугом. Привычный жизненный уклад Лаванды был разрушен столь внезапно и жестоко, что теперь она ждала от судьбы лишь неприятных сюрпризов.  
\- Добрый день, - отрывисто сказал Снейп, стараясь не выказывать охватившего его раздражения. МакГонагалл приветливо закивала из-за его плеча. - Можно нам войти, миссис Вуд?  
Хозяйка дома помедлила, словно размышляя, - будет ли безопасным отказать?  
«Нет, не будет», - сверкнувшая фотовспышка вмиг развеяла эти сомнения.  
\- Конечно, проходите, - Лаванда попыталась улыбнуться, но губы ее лишь болезненно искривились.  
Сегодня в гостиной было тепло; жаркий огонь в камине и яркий чайный прибор на столе – наверное, появление гостей прервало поздний завтрак, - должны были придавать обстановке уют, но лишь подчеркивали впечатление захлопнувшейся ловушки.  
\- Оливер наверху, - неловко сказала Лаванда, после того, как гости расселись по предложенным местам и обменялись с хозяйкой церемониальными замечаниями о погоде. Краска залила ее лицо, но глаза смотрели остро и внимательно - вызывающий взгляд мелкого хищника, попавшего в капкан. – После того, как авроры его отпустили, муж безвылазно сидит в своем кабинете. С журналистами общаюсь я. Я… мы с ним не разговариваем. Да и вас тоже он вряд ли захочет слушать.  
\- Мне все равно, с кем из вас говорить. Мое предложение относится и к вам, - самообладание Лаванды Снейп оценил, а вызов проигнорировал. – Кстати, о журналистах: что вы им сказали?  
На лице молодой женщины промелькнула мука. Она стиснула пальцы, и вновь уродливое подобие улыбки исказило ее лицо. МакГонагалл только вздохнула.  
\- Разнообразием мои реплики не отличаются: «Без комментариев» и «Мне нечего вам сказать». О, они отлично обходятся без моих рассказов: описывают следы горя на моем лице и строят предположения о том, как я себя чувствую. Не трудно, наверное, догадаться, каково женщине, которую спрашивают: «Может быть, ваш муж убил Миранду Рэмзи, потому что не хотел с вами разводиться?»  
\- Рано или поздно вы не выдержите и выскажетесь во всем вопросам сразу – и, скорее всего, пожалеете об этом впоследствии, - Снейп прервал взмахом руки несвязные отрицания Лаванды. – Поэтому мы предлагаем вам и вашему мужу пожить в Хогвартсе неделю, оставшуюся до конца каникул. За это время страсти должны поутихнуть - особенно, если господину Хмури и его друзьям из аврората удастся-таки обнаружить истинного убийцу.  
Лаванда приоткрыла рот, ошарашенная нежданным предложением.  
\- Соглашайтесь, дорогая, - ласково сказала МакГонагалл. – Вы с Оливером не можете просидеть в осаде всю оставшуюся жизнь. Ты хотя бы принимаешь какое-нибудь успокоительное зелье?  
\- Нет, - серьезно ответила Лаванда, - я занимаюсь ушу.  
\- Чем вы занимаетесь? – не понял Снейп.  
\- Ушу. Это китайская гимнастика; она…  
\- А, - Снейп кивнул, но Лаванда все равно продолжила:  
\- … успокаивает нервы и помогает держать себя в форме. Что еще я могу сделать? – она опустила глаза.  
«Закричать, - подумал Снейп. – Побить посуду. Побить мужа. Что угодно, только не изводить его и себя невыносимым страдальческим молчанием».  
Разумеется, он оставил эту душеспасительную реплику непроизнесенной, поскольку не любил мешать людям искать той погибели, которая им по вкусу.  
\- Наверное, мы аппарируем прямо к опушке Запретного леса, - задумчиво протянула Лаванда. – Не хотелось бы сталкиваться с журналистами  
Судя по сосредоточенному взгляду, она собиралась с духом, чтобы начать разговор с преступным супругом, одиноко страдавшим в своем добровольном заточении.  
\- Может быть и нам аппарировать? – предложила МакГонагалл.  
Из окна открывался чудный вид на парочку папарацци, терпеливо мерзнущую у калитки.  
\- Если вам угодно, можете и аппарировать, - холодно ответил Снейп. – Я не намерен прятаться от этих пустобрехов. Много чести для них.  
МакГонагалл улыбнулась и вскинула подбородок.  
\- Я пойду с вами. Надеюсь, они зададут мне пару вопросов – чтобы я могла достойно им ответить.  
Такую МакГонагалл Снейп почти любил: ее боевое обличье нравилось ему гораздо больше, чем повадка добродушной тетушки.  
Они попрощались с хозяйкой и вышли. Морозный воздух пах дымом; тяжкие тучи собирались на горизонте в боевые порядки.  
Помощница Скитер куда-то исчезла, и Снейп с удивлением понял, что человек, беседующий с журналисткой – это Шеклболт. Аврор увидел Снейпа с МакГонагалл и поспешно направился к ним. Его лицо казалось темнее обычного от прилившей к щекам крови.  
\- Мне сказали, что вы пошли сюда, - проговорил он с полпути. - Я рад, что успел застать вас, профессор Снейп.  
Шеклболт взглянул на МакГонагалл виновато, но непреклонно, как смотрит истинный джентльмен, слыхом не слыхавший о феминизме, на даму в потенциально опасной для нее ситуации.  
Рита Скитер подобралась поближе и вся превратилась в один большой висбрисс, готовый улавливать малейшие содрогания атмосферы.  
\- Не затруднит ли вас пойти со мной? - тон Шеклболта подразумевал скорее приказ, нежели просьбу. – Обыскивая окрестности кургана, мы обнаружили еще один ход в подземное святилище, и ход этот привел прямиком в логово маньяка. Жаль, что этой твари там не оказалось… Вы ведь помните, как выглядела Миранда Рэмзи?  
Снейп услышал, как выдохнула МакГонагалл, и осторожно ответил.  
\- Да, конечно.  
\- Тогда вы могли бы провести опознание прежде, чем мы отправим останки на экспертизу. Мы посчитали, что будет жестоко просить об этом родителей.  
О да, - сказал себе Снейп, - попросите об этом меня. Ничто не может быть слишком жестоким по отношению ко мне, неупокоенному Пожирателю Смерти. Ну, как тут не раздражаться? Вся моя жизнь – собрание полузабытых снов, полупрощенных проступков.  
В воздухе повисла пелена мокрого снега; по щекам Шеклболта и МакГонагалл текли прозрачные капли, похожие на слезы – но это была всего лишь вода. Никто не скорбел по ушедшим.  
«Каждому – свое», - шептал растаявший снег в канавах, превращаясь в грязь. «Каждому – свое».

10

Они спускались сквозь лабиринт коридоров вниз, по холодному и черному, как деготь, каменному тоннелю, внезапно закончившемуся тупиком. В глубокой нише виднелась невысокая, окованная железом дверь. Шеклболт, освещавший им дорогу, оступился, уронил палочку и, ругаясь, принялся искать ее в пыли, вековыми пластами покрывшей пол.  
Воздух, наполненный влажными испарениями, заколыхался. Непривычно слабый голос Тонкс с запинкой произнес:  
\- Люпин, будьте добры, дайте свечу.  
Желтый, теплый, живой огонек осветил побледневшие лица. Тяжелая дверь отворилась почти бесшумно: петли явно часто смазывали, предохраняя от царившей в подземелье сырости. Несколько заправленных прозрачным зеленоватым маслом светильников рассеивали мрак. В ноздри ударил тошнотворный запах гниения.  
Вдоль дальней стены тянулся длинный каменный стол. Человеческие останки, изуродованные так, что в этой чудовищной зловонной груде невозможно было различить отдельные части тел, громоздились на нем.  
С рожков семисвечника, сделанного в форме ясеня, свисали привязанные их же собственными волосами женские головы, шесть или семь, - видно, убийца охотился не только в Хогсмиде. Гримасы боли и ужаса исказили мертвые лица. Две головы, волосы которых отделились от черепа, когда плоть истлела, валялись под этим подобием Иггдрасиля.  
МакГонагалл ахнула и закашлялась.  
Еще один экспонат в мою личную коллекцию ночных кошмаров, подумал Снейп. Шагнув вперед, он осмотрел чудовищные плоды, висящие на адском древе. Затем скользнул взглядом по столу; тлетворным холодом веяло от него – от этого холода сжималось сердце, в глазах темнело и волосы вставали дыбом. Несмотря на былую принадлежность к свите Темного лорда, Снейп никогда не упивался смертью - даже чужой; его страшила непредвиденная, бессмысленная, неодолимая сила, которая выбирала жертвы сама и глотала их, как змея глотает птицу. Тошнотворное чувство беспомощности перед этой силой заставляло Снейпа занимать позицию невозмутимого наблюдателя в ситуациях, подобных сегодняшней. Утрированное хладнокровие и снискало ему репутацию человека бессердечного.  
\- Миранды Рэмзи нет среди убитых, - Снейп повернулся к Хмури.  
\- И Луны Финнеган тоже, - задумчиво заметил Хмури.  
Запах мертвечины сделался непереносимым. Снейп заметил, что Тонкс тяжело дышит, цепляясь за локоть Люпина, однако не уходит. Профессиональная, видите ли, гордость, с досадой подумал Снейп. У МакГонагалл выступила испарина на лбу, она покачнулась, Димсдейл выступил из полумрака как раз вовремя, чтобы не дать ей упасть.  
О, женщины, вздохнул про себя Снейп, вам имя – упрямство.  
\- Нимфадора, - подчеркнуто равнодушно обратился он к Тонкс, - не могли бы проводить профессора МакГонагалл наверх?  
Тонкс с явным облегчением кивнула.  
\- Нет, я останусь, - слабым голосом заспорила МакГонагалл.  
\- Минерва, - рассудительно сказал Снейп, - я не вижу смысла в вашем дальнейшем пребывании здесь. Собственно, - добавил он задумчиво, - нам всем ни к чему тут оставаться.  
Он вопросительно взглянул на Хмури.  
Хмури тоже был отлит не из стали, хоть и претендовал на несгибаемость. Он неохотно кивнул.  
\- Пойдемте. Эксперты заберут… тела.  
Все вышли, осторожно оглядываясь в дверях, оставляя за спиной воплощенный фрагмент Дантова ада и унося его с собой в своих воспоминаниях.  
Снейп провел рукой по лицу, словно стирая остатки страшного сновидения. Он долго жил на белом свете и много видел такого, чего человеку видеть не следует. Наверное, страх не должен был мучить его. Человек, который живет такой жизнью, должен обзавестись непробиваемой душевной броней. Ему, к сожалению, это не удалось.  
Они растянулись цепочкой по узкому коридору: Тонкс и МакГонагалл, сопровождаемые Люпином и Димсдейлом; за ними - Шеклболт и Хмури; Снейп замыкал процессию. Он бездумно касался рукой стены, успокаиваясь от прикосновения шершавого камня, как вдруг пальцы ощутили пустоту, и сквозняк прошелся по щеке мягкой лапкой.  
\- А там что? – равнодушно спросил Снейп у Хмури.  
\- Где? – Хмури настороженно обернулся.  
\- В этом тоннеле, - пояснил Снейп. – Lumos.  
Осветившейся палочкой он указал на ответвление коридора, уводящее во мрак.  
\- Профессор Димсдейл, - позвал аврор.  
\- Весь этот холм изрыт ходами, как муравейник, - румяный археолог подошел к нему и заглянул в тоннель. – Мы даже третьей части еще не обследовали. Наверное, не стоит заходить сюда сейчас.  
\- Что, если убийца скрывается там? – оживился Хмури.  
\- Тем более, - пожал плечами Снейп. – Он знает святилище, как зверь – свое логово. Мы окажемся на его территории практически беспомощными.  
\- Если боитесь, можете не ходить, - отрубил Хмури и устремился вперед, даже не оглянувшись, чтобы проверить, сопровождает ли его хоть кто-то.  
Димсдейл, в глазах которого горел исследовательский азарт, и с сомнением покачавший головой Шеклболт последовали его примеру.  
\- Когда-нибудь это нелепое безрассудство дорого ему обойдется, - проворчал Снейп. – Люпин!  
Ремус бесшумно возник из темноты, в желтых глазах мерцали огоньки.  
\- Выведите наших дам на поверхность, - Снейп понизил голос, чтобы упомянутые дамы его не услышали. – Им нечего делать в этой крысиной норе.  
Люпин коротко кивнул и снова растворился в сумраке.  
Снейп вздохнул и пошел на звук шагов впереди. Спертый воздух точно сгустился в стремлении остановить пришельцев, потревоживших покой храма. Через несколько метров тусклый светильник обозначил поворот – значит, убийца все же ходил этим путем, - и снова бесшумная темнота заскользила мимо Снейпа.  
Коридор закончился ступеньками, и Снейп спустился в помещение, показавшееся ему знакомым. Ах, да – центральный зал, в котором находилась статуя Дану.  
\- … и вашей жены среди них нет, - рядом с алтарем стоял Финниган, жадно слушая Димсдейла.  
\- Где же она? – ученый сел на алтарь, облегчение и дурные предчувствия сменяли друг друга на его лице. Он растерянно поглядел на авроров. – И как вы сюда попали?  
\- Этот зал сообщается с логовом маньяка, нужно всего лишь пройти пару коридоров, - объяснил Шеклболт.  
\- О, Мерлин! – с ужасом сказал Финниган. – Луна…  
За спиной Снейпа послышались шаги и голоса. Он вздрогнул и резко обернулся, занимая оборонительную позицию. По ступенькам спускались МакГонагалл и Тонкс; Люпин виновато поглядел на Снейпа и пожал плечами.  
\- Я не смог их остановить, - тихонько объяснил он.  
\- Эти ваши штучки, маска и что там еще – они на месте? – Хмури не обратил внимания на вновь прибывших.  
\- Да, - Финниган махнул рукой в сторону откинутой каменной крышки в полу рядом с алтарем. Крышка была укреплена парой деревянных клиньев, белевших на фоне серого гранита, словно клыки в открытой пасти.  
Снейп подошел ближе и заглянул внутрь. Резная поверхность маски переливалась бликами, темный бархат подчеркивал благородный блеск золота.  
\- Луна застелила хранилище тканью, - машинально пояснил Финниган. – Сказала, что видеть не может, как все эти сокровища валяются прямо на голом камне.  
Снейп пригляделся. На стенках чаш виднелись потеки, та же высохшая жидкость ободком застыла на дне, маска была усеяна черными крапинками. И Снейп определенно не думал, что маску засидели мухи.  
\- Когда появились пятна на чашах? – спросил он Финнигана.  
\- Что еще за пятна? - устало отозвался тот. – Чаши должны быть чистыми.  
\- Посмотрите сами, - предложил Снейп, однако Хмури, оттолкнув археолога с дороги, склонился над тайником первым.  
\- Кровь! - торжествующе воскликнул аврор. – Кажется, этим добром воспользовались по назначению.  
Минерва МакГонагалл быстрее других поняла, что собирается сделать Хмури, и в тревоге вскрикнула:  
\- Не троньте!  
Но голова и плечи Хмури уже исчезли в тайнике. В следующее мгновение кто-то кинулся к аврору в бесплодной попытке остановить его, кто-то отпрянул назад, присев и втянув голову в плечи, как если бы тяжкий свод потолка грозил обрушиться вниз. Лишь Снейп остался стоять на месте, смирившись с тем, что ему не удастся предотвратить неизбежное.  
Как только Хмури прикоснулся к золотой чаше, облитой светом, будто рождественское яблоко – глазурью, деревянные клинья, наклоненные чуть под углом к каменной крышке, подались вперед. Всем стало нехорошо, словно пол закачался у них под ногами. Хмури отпрянул, но поздно. Он рухнул ничком на пол, весь в крови. Тайник закрылся; обломки подпор торчали из щели под крышкой, точно кости, раздробленные страшными челюстями. Чудовище сомкнуло пасть.

11

«Человеку со столь сомнительной биографией следовало бы держаться поскромнее», - злобно подумала Рита Скитер, доставая зеркальце – якобы провести текущее редактирование макияжа, а на самом деле проследить, не увязался ли кто-нибудь за ними с Мидж. Дорога была пустынна.  
«Ничего. Вот закончу с этим репортажем, и возьмусь за чертова Снейпа вплотную. Он еще пожалеет, что после войны не забился в какую-нибудь глухомань, подальше от приличных людей. Высокомерный ублюдок».  
\- Свернем в тот овражек, и подождем там. С дороги нас не заметить.  
Двое дюжих санитаров из Святого Мунго аппарировали с носилками прежде, чем она успела приблизиться. Авроры сновали взад и вперед, не обращая на нее внимания. Рита увидела Минерву МакГонагалл и нового директора Хогвартса.  
Журналистка схватила МакГонагалл за рукав, та поглядела на нее с тоской, явно слишком измученная, чтобы сопротивляться. Рита ткнула ей в лицо микрофоном и уже собралась выпалить первый вопрос, но проклятый Снейп решительно отцепил Ритину руку от мантии гриффиндорского декана и сказал:  
\- Минерва, увидимся в Хогвартсе.  
Пока возмущенная Скитер искала слова для гневной отповеди, МакГонагалл аппарировала.  
\- Народ имеет право знать, что там произошло! – накинулась журналистка на Снейпа.  
\- Никто не собирается нарушать права народа на информацию, - сухой, самоуверенный и – черт подери! – слегка издевательский тон.  
\- Так вы мне расскажете?..  
\- О нет, я не собираюсь стоять здесь с вами и сотрясать воздух, когда меня ждут более важные дела.  
С этими словами Снейп отодвинул Риту с дороги, точно какую-нибудь табуретку, и стремительно удалился, оставив журналистку стоять с открытым ртом. В таком жалком положении Мидж ее и застала, и этого Скитер Снейпу прощать не собиралась. Она как следует вываляет его в грязи… после того, как найдет Потрошителя из Хогсмида и станет самым знаменитым репортером Волшебного мира.

Ночь выдалась студеной. Рита не привыкла работать в полевых условиях, и единственное, что ее удерживало от бегства в теплую, уютную гостиницу - мысль о предстоящей сенсации. Звезды дрожали от порывов ветра, силившегося сдуть маленькие светящиеся точки с ледяного небосвода. Рита продрогла, лоб и виски ломило.  
\- Надо наложить согревающие чары, - пролязгала зубами Мидж, - а не то мы насмерть замерзнем.  
\- А вдруг маньяк рядом? – шмыгнула носом Рита. Мерлин, какой мороз!  
\- Нет его тут, - мрачно ответила Мидж. – И вообще, зря мы сюда пришли.  
Рита нетерпеливо тряхнула головой.  
\- Он появится здесь с новой жертвой. Вот увидишь. Только бы не упустить! Раз его еще нет, я обойду курган. Пойдешь со мной?  
\- Нет, - отказалась Мидж. – Репортаж репортажем, а жизнью я рисковать не собираюсь. И тебе не советую.  
Рита сердито махнула рукой и выбралась из небольшой ложбины, заросшей чахлым кустарником, в которой они устроили засаду. Черный склон частично заслонял небо; немногочисленные деревья, попадавшиеся Рите на пути, склонялись в сторону холма, точно отдавая ему низкий поклон. Был тот час, когда ночные демоны кружатся над землей, когда во мраке вспыхивают желтые глаза, и человек, встреченный на улице, может оказаться и не человеком вовсе. Тишина в окрестностях стояла такая, какая возможно только зимой: ни стрекота цикад, ни возни мелких животных в кустах; ни вскриков охотящихся козодоев и сычей. Только ветер стонал в голых сучьях, теребил кустарник и пучки высохшей травы, да по мерзлой земле постукивали Ритины каблуки. Журналистка пожалела, что не надела туфли на мягкой подошве.  
Внезапно какой-то странный монотонный шум послышался впереди. Рита вздрогнула и замерла. Звук повторился: как будто кто-то напевал себе под нос высоким голосом.  
Риту прошиб холодный пот, она прижалась к дереву, стараясь слиться с корявым стволом. Палочка затерялась в складках мантии, вместо нее под руку подворачивалась всякая ерунда: пудреница, блокнот, какие-то бумажки. Вот она! Нет, это карандаш. Рита чуть не заплакала. Она прекратила поиски и прислушалась, напряженно и безрезультатно. Выждав немного, Рита осторожно, поминутно озираясь, продолжила путь.  
Должно быть, показалось, - страх, овладевший сознанием наперекор воле, разбавил кровь адреналином, порождая призраки звуков и смутные видения, которые человеку суеверному легко принять за реальность. Но не такова Рита Скитер, чтобы бежать в панике, если сухая ветка хрустнет у нее под ногами.  
Темные тона пейзажа подчеркивали, углубляли друг друга, гармонично сочетаясь с глубокой чернотой неба - «Что наверху, то и внизу», и от этого очертания кургана казались особенно внушительными, исполненными таинственного, жуткого очарования. Журналистка сделала пару снимков, захватив в объектив эффектно перекрученную ольху и месяц, ледяным обломком застрявший в ее ветвях.  
Впереди замаячил знакомый овражек, в котором пряталась Мидж. Рита приободрилась, сознание собственной смелости наполнило ее самодовольством.  
«Так она всю жизнь проходит в помощницах. Молодежь. Ни на что они не годятся», - подумала Рита, гордясь своей закалкой, которая делала ее одной из самых удачливых журналисток своего времени.  
Носок туфли попал в мышиную нору, Рита споткнулась и упала, ударившись о камень. Острая боль прострелила ногу, слезы закипели на глазах. Рита закусила губу, припав к земле и тяжело дыша.  
Пронзительный крик из зарослей заставил ее вскинуться. Крик повторился, на этот раз он прозвучал короче и закончился задушенным хрипом.  
Рита услышала тихий безумный смех, приближающийся треск кустарника и поползла, точнее, побежала на четвереньках прочь от ложбины, не обращая внимания на то, как рвутся чулки и сбиваются в кровь колени. Прямо перед ней возникло дерево, она едва не ударилась в него лбом. За деревом Рита увидела ход, уводящий в глубь кургана, и, не раздумывая, метнулась к нему. Только кромешная чернота тени, в которой она затаилась, отделяла ее от опасности.  
При виде фигуры в бесформенном балахоне, на плече которой безжизненно покачивалось тело Мидж, профессиональная стойкость Риты исчезла без следа. Она зажала рот рукой, сбросила туфли и побежала босиком вниз по лестнице. Тот звук, что так напугал ее недавно – не то глухое пение, не то мычание - и размеренная тяжелая поступь приближались. Рита лихорадочно вертела головой, отыскивая коридор, нишу, какую угодно нору, в которую можно было бы забиться, и не находила ничего, – только бесконечная лестница уводила ее в подземное царство мертвых.  
Вот ступеньки закончились; два коридора расходились в разные стороны под прямым углом. Рита поколебалась, но раздумывать было некогда. Она свернула в правый тоннель. Шаги и пение сделались слышнее, и она поняла, что совершила неверный выбор. Тьма стояла кромешная. Рита вытянула руку, нащупывая стену, и пошла, цепляясь за шершавые камни. Зажигать свет сейчас было бы самоубийством – все равно, что крикнуть: «Я здесь!»  
Рука скользнула по холодному металлу, прикоснулась к дверной ручке. Рита толкнула ее, но дверь не поддалась. Теперь до нее доносился не только звук шагов, но и затрудненное дыхание человека, несущего тяжелый груз. Рита на цыпочках пробежала дальше… и уткнулась в глухую стену. Она слепо зашарила руками, надеясь обнаружить выход. Тупик.  
Думай, Рита, думай! – сказала она себе и снова ощупала дверь. Убийца идет сюда, это его убежище. Где тут петли? С этой стороны. Значит, дверь открывается сюда.  
Рита прикинула, видит ли убийца в темноте или просто хорошо знает дорогу и не нуждается в освещении. Если первое, тут ей и конец. Журналистка прижалась к холодному камню так, чтобы дверь, распахнувшись, прикрыла ее, и перестала дышать.  
Неизвестный остановился в двух шагах от нее, от него исходил запах земли и крови. И аромат духов Мидж. Рита услышала шорох его одежды, слабое звяканье металла – он открывал дверь обычными маггловскими ключами, не используя магии. Еще один звук заставил Риту отчаянно зажмуриться: слабый стон. Мидж была еще жива и находилась так близко, что, если бы Рита протянула руку, то коснулась бы ее волос. Дверь распахнулась, загораживая Риту железным щитом, и снова закрылась, но неплотно, оставив слабый лучик света висеть во тьме  
Журналистка подавила желание убежать сломя голову, и прислушалась. Пот, холодный и сырой, как воздух этого подземелья, стекал по ее лбу и ресницам. От захлебывающегося, полного боли крика кровь застыла в жилах.  
\- О Боже, не надо! Нет! – отчаянный визг, и звук резко оборвался.  
Риту била крупная дрожь. Послышался новый звук: тяжелые удары и зловещий хруст, словно разделывали говяжью тушу.  
Пошатываясь, Рита отступила на несколько шагов; перед глазами плыли круги, тошнота судорогой скрутила желудок. Журналистка обвела бессмысленным взглядом коридор и побрела в ту сторону, откуда пришла - сначала медленно, потом быстрее, и, наконец, побежала, подгоняемая слепым, паническим ужасом. Жуткий хруст костей и жил, разрубаемых опытной рукой, звучал в ее ушах, даже когда она выскочила на поверхность, и морозный чистый воздух животворной струей полился в ее легкие.  
«Куда идти? К кому обратиться за помощью?» - задумалась она на мгновение. Она слышала, как Ремус Люпин приглашал на ужин авроров – Шеклболта и Тонкс. Стало быть, в Хогсмид идти ни к чему, лучше сразу в Хогвартс. Даже если авроры уже отправились по домам, сильных магов там и без них хватает.  
Рита поискала свои туфли у входа, но не нашла. Наверное, она обронила их где-то на лестнице. Ступни так заледенели, что Рита их не чувствовала. Она осторожно приблизилась к входу, заглянула внутрь. На ступеньках было темно, хоть глаз выколи, но у подножия лестницы она заметила слабый огонек; он разгорался сильнее, приближаясь, и сулил ей верную и мучительную смерть.  
Забыв про туфли, теряя остатки разума, Рита вскрикнула, не заботясь более о том, чтобы не быть услышанной, и рванулась, не разбирая дороги, через свистящий под ветром кустарник, не чувствуя, как колючие ветви хлещут ее по лицу, гонимая первобытным инстинктом самосохранения. Если бы она задержалась на лишнюю минуту, то увидела бы, что темная фигура выбралась из темного лаза и стоит, глядя ей вслед. Скорее всего, это было бы последним, что смогла бы увидеть в своей жизни падкая до сенсаций звезда «Ежедневного пророка». 

12

Удивительно, как много шума может поднять относительно небольшая группа людей в таком огромном помещении, как столовая школы Хогвартс. Свою немногочисленность собравшиеся возмещали повышенными тонами и сумбурностью речи; они перебивали друг друга, и, казалось, никто никого не слушал; то и дело взрывы нервного веселья прерывали течение беседы.  
Снейп молчал. На душе у него было тревожно, скверно. Он подозревал, что сумятица, устроенная его сотрапезниками, призвана скрыть охвативший их страх и растерянность; вернее, не подозревал, а знал в точности.  
Он поднял глаза к потолку, не желая ни с кем встречаться взглядом. Сейчас Снейп предпочел бы обычный потолок, пускай беленный известью или даже покрытый копотью и паутиной, подобию звездного неба. Сегодня атмосфера театральности действовала ему на нервы сильнее обычного.  
\- … так что упала бы на любого, кто прикоснулся бы к чашам или маске, - рассказывала Флитвику и Спраут Тонкс, по третьему, кажется, разу. – Очень неглупо устроено.  
Ужинали сегодня поздно, как будто желая заранее извинить неизбежные ночные кошмары несварением желудка. И эльфы постарались обеспечить всем это несварение в лучшем виде - неврастеники по своей природе, заразившись всеобщей нервозностью, они превзошли себя: пересоленные блюда сменялись подгоревшими либо сочетали в себе оба этих прискорбных качества.  
Люпин предложил пригласить Тонкс и Шеклболта, оставшихся без руководства, в Хогвартс. Снейп не возражал. Наверное, если их кормить так каждый день, они поймают убийцу в рекордно короткие сроки, невесело ухмыльнулся он про себя.  
За столом не было Драко – тот с утра уехал в Лондон, и не собирался возвращаться до завтрашнего дня, а также Оливера Вуда, который, по словам жены, пошел прогуляться. Лаванда Вуд сидела рядом с МакГонагалл. Мадам Помфри от души напоила Минерву успокоительным зельем, от чего та сделалась похожа на зомби.  
Димсдейл, также приглашенный на ужин, еще не вернулся из Министерства, куда решили переправить злополучные артефакты из святилища. Заодно он составил компанию Финнигану; бедняга искал жену у подруг и родственников в Лондоне. Министр распорядился выделить несколько авроров ему в помощь.  
Шеклболт что-то сказал Тонкс и Люпину, поднялся и подошел к Снейпу.  
\- Можно присесть? - он указал на пустующий стул по правую руку от Снейпа. Обычно на нем сидел Драко.  
Снейп внимательно посмотрел на аврора: так смотрят на забравшееся в огород домашнее животное - без капли злости.  
\- Да, - коротко ответил он.  
\- Как вы думаете, - Шеклболт уселся и нервно дернул подбородком, отмахиваясь от эльфа, сунувшегося к нему с чашкой чая, - когда убийца успел устроить эту ловушку?  
\- Почему вы меня об этом спрашиваете? – поднял бровь Снейп. – Я – не аврор. И даже не авгур. Детективные догадки и мистические прозрения не по моей части. Я директор школы и оказался замешан в это дело по чистой случайности.  
\- Я вас понимаю. И все-таки - каково ваше мнение?  
\- Зачем оно вам?  
\- Можете считать, что я соскучился по умному собеседнику. После наших дневных приключений тянет обсудить их с кем-то.  
Снейп бросил взгляд в сторону Тонкс и усмехнулся.  
\- Не нужно сарказма, - поморщился Шеклболт. – Дора вас очень ценит. Собственно, это была ее идея – спросить вашего совета.  
\- Хорошо, - смирился со своей ролью Снейп, - Но я бы поставил вопрос по-другому: не «когда?», а «для чего?»  
\- Для чего? – нахмурился Шеклболт.  
\- Да. Для чего вообще понадобилось устраивать западню?  
\- Чтобы убрать с дороги Аластора.  
\- Не в обиду вам будь сказано, но мне не кажется, что ваш начальник представлял для убийцы особую опасность.  
Шеклболт хмыкнул, но возражать не стал.  
\- К тому же, - продолжал Снейп, - как убийца вообще мог быть уверен, что пострадает именно Хмури? Логично было бы предположить, что если кто и полезет в тайник, то это будет кто-то из археологов. И еще - почему убийца, воспользовавшись чашами и маской, не забрал их себе, а оставил в качестве приманки?  
\- И каковы ваши ответы на эти вопросы?  
\- Я не рискну разбираться в них на сонную голову, - Снейп вздохнул и принял вид человека, который рад бы оказать содействие, да не может. – Извините, но «умного собеседника» вам сегодня придется поискать в другом месте.  
Шеклболт поглядел с недоверием, но беспрекословно поднялся и отправился на прежнее место.  
Снейп взглянул на МакГонагалл. Она сидела с закрытыми глазами и тихонько покачивалась из стороны в сторону. Лаванда Вуд переговаривалась вполголоса с мадам Спраут.  
\- Минерва, - Снейп осторожно тронул МакГонагалл за локоть.  
Та с трудом приподняла ресницы и поглядела на него с тусклым недоумением.  
\- Минерва, идите спать.  
\- Это зелье, - невнятно пробормотала МакГонагалл. – Я от него, как пьяная…  
Снейп взял Минерву за локоть и вывел из-за стола.  
\- Провожу ее до спальни, - бросил он Спраут, удивленно воззрившейся на него. – Упадет ведь в коридоре.  
Он быстро довел МакГонагалл до ее комнат и так же быстро вернулся в столовую, преисполненный отвращения к собственной добродетели.  
«Эта должность дурно на меня влияет, - мрачно подумал он. – Я делаюсь похож на Дамблдора. Осталось только завести себе коробку лимонных долек и облезлого феникса. Вот участь, достойная осмеяния»  
Народу в столовой прибавилось: румяный с мороза Димсдейл, Оливер Вуд, и Драко, которого Снейп совсем не ожидал сегодня увидеть.  
\- Прочитал в «Пророке» о ваших сногсшибательных находках и решил вернуться, - Драко, улыбаясь, занял привычное место. - Постоянно пропускаю все самое интересное. Жизнь в Хогвартсе становится все оживленнее, и внутренний голос мне подсказывает, что в ближайшем будущем нас ждет еще немало чудных открытий.  
\- Знаешь, я терпеть не могу, когда ты говоришь вещи вроде этой. Потому что, скорее всего, ты прав.  
\- Разумеется, я прав, - Драко оглядел стол и поморщился. – А что, ничего съедобного нам сегодня не предлагают?  
Снейп предпочел не отвечать.  
\- Ты вернулся вместе с Вудом?  
\- Нагнал его на опушке Запретного леса. Кажется, он прогуливался там в надежде, что какой-нибудь зверь его сожрет и положит конец его мученьям.  
\- За что ты так его невзлюбил? – Снейп быстро поглядел на Лаванду Вуд.  
Та сидела, опустив глаза, и внимательно слушала подробный отчет мадам Спраут о вегетативном цикле некой гигантской орхидеи с непроизносимым названием и скверной привычкой поедать зазевавшихся любителей ботанических диковин.  
\- За все, - отрезал Драко. – Думаешь, после Поттера-старшего и Блэка в школе не осталось любителей рискованных шуток?  
Снейп удивленно поднял бровь.  
\- Впервые об этом слышу, - медленно сказал он. – Я-то думал, ты только с Поттером не в ладах. Кстати, вас обоих с полным правом можно было назвать любителями рискованных шуток.  
\- С Поттером мы, по крайней мере, были на равных, - лицо Драко пошло пятнами.  
\- Кстати, о Запретном лесе – я и Димсдейла там встретил, - он явно спешил переменить тему разговора, и Снейп не стал ему препятствовать.  
\- Аппарировал из Лондона, вероятно, - кивнул он.  
Димсдейл, который все никак не мог выбрать себе местечко за столом, поймал его взгляд и подошел.  
\- Вы не видели профессора МакГонагалл? – застенчиво спросил археолог.  
Снейп желчно решил, что джентльмену столь почтенного возраста вовсе не к лицу заливаться краской смущения, спрашивая о столь же пожилой даме.  
\- Отправилась спать, - коротко ответил он.  
Драко глядел на археолога с веселым любопытством.  
\- О, - Димсдейл опечалился. – Не удивительно. Такой ужасный день.  
Один из эльфов, натянув шапочку на глаза и стараясь держаться подальше от Драко – нехорошая репутация Малфоев среди эльфов превратилась в традицию, - на вытянутых руках подал ему блюдо с кусочками рыбы в соусе и поспешно исчез. Драко брезгливо передал предложенный деликатес Димсдейлу. Тот подцепил кусочек и с сомнением его оглядел.  
\- Не ешьте, - посоветовал Снейп. – Повара сегодня не в ударе.  
\- Готов поклясться, такой дряни, как поварам из Инвэрери, им ни за что не приготовить, - пробормотал Димсдейл, осторожно пережевывая рыбу. – Не так уж и плохо, знаете ли.  
\- Инвэрери – это ваше поместье? – поинтересовался Драко.  
\- Да, родовое, так сказать, гнездо. Матушка называет его замком. На самом деле, это довольно нелепое строение с круглой башней, в которой селятся летучие мыши со всего Хай-лэнда.  
\- Дракулы среди них нет? – усмехнулся Драко.  
\- Пока нет. Надеюсь, ему и впредь не придет в голову переселяться с континента на наши благословенные острова. Это было бы довольно…эээ…неприятное соседство.  
\- Не более неприятное, чем соседство богини Дану, - заметил Драко.  
\- Да, пожалуй, - улыбаясь, подтвердил Димсдейл.  
\- Скажите, профессор, та надпись, выгравированная на лезвии меча – что-то насчет «обратной стороны Ночи», - она имеет какой-то особенный смысл, или это просто красивая фраза? – поинтересовался Снейп.  
\- Эээ... да, имеет. Видите ли, судя по имеющимся у нас документам той эпохи, к сожалению, весьма неполным и отрывочным, жертвоприношения совершает не жрец, а сама богиня, облеченная в человеческое тело. В данном случае уместно говорить о священной одержимости. Замена личности происходит без желания на то владельца тела, и сам он может даже не подозревать о таком… вторжении. Надпись на мече означает, что какое бы обличье не выбрала себе богиня, ее суть остается неизменной. Она выворачивает сознание своего жреца – вольного или невольного – наизнанку; и завладевает темной стороной, которая существует в душе каждого человека. Ночь надвигается на его рассудок постепенно, в одной жизни он остается тем же, кем был прежде; в другой – сеет мрак и ужас. Постепенно чуждая сила разрушает человеческую оболочку, приступы безумия происходят все чаще; этому двуединому существу требуется все больше крови. Заканчивается процесс окончательной умственной деградацией и гибелью человека, носящего в себе божество-паразита. Подобное воплощение напоминает заражение смертельным вирусом: божеству неважно, в мужчину или женщину ему предстоит вселиться; ни возраст, ни социальное положение, ни даже душевные качества не играют здесь ни малейшей роли. От этой болезни нельзя уберечься и ее невозможно вылечить. Кстати, я подозреваю, что на жреца надевали маску именно для того, чтобы подчеркнуть, что ритуал совершается не человеком.  
\- И это правда? – не без опаски спросил Драко.  
Лаванда и мадам Спраут перестали переговариваться и с увлечением слушали археолога.  
\- Симус Финниган считает, что все эти истории – лишь легенды. Но я бы сказал, что последние события подтверждают их истинность, не так ли?  
\- Однако, - нахмурился Снейп, - если эта теория правдива, и одержимый не имеет представления, что с ним происходит во время припадков, допрашивать его, хоть бы и с применением Веритасерума, будет бесполезным. Тот, кого допрашивают, не является личностью, совершившей преступления, и, соответственно, ничего о них не помнит.  
\- Совершенно верно, - подтвердил Димсдейл. – Более того, в одном из свитков содержится довольно подробный рассказ жреца Дану, принадлежащего к классу «мирских священников», - из тех, кто не участвовал в жертвоприношениях и выполнял функции посредников между миром духовным и светским (если вообще можно применить слово «духовный» к подобному культу). Так вот, он повествует об «истории болезни» одного из таких одержимых, и из этой рукописи следует, что одержимец может создавать себе ложную память, заполняя провалы в сознании квази-воспоминаниями о том, что он якобы делал во время этих приступов.  
\- Классическая шизофрения. Раздвоение личности, - выдохнула Спраут, полные щеки ее рдели ярким румянцем – не то от возбуждения, вызванного темой разговора, не то от выпитого вина.  
\- Так говорят психиатры. Мне термин «одержимость» больше по душе. Впрочем, как не называй такой феномен, суть его одинакова. Человек превращается в опасного, хитрого маньяка, взять живым которого невозможно. Его придется уничтожить, иначе он станет убивать снова и снова.  
\- А аврорам об этом известно?  
\- Да, я предупредил господина Хмури о возможности подобного явления. Но он сказал, что не желает выслушивать всякие потусторонние бредни. Примерно так он выразился. Димсдейл выглядел слегка обиженным.  
\- То есть, - вмешалась Лаванда, - убийцей может оказаться любой человек?  
\- Любой человек, побывавший в святилище, - уточнил Снейп.  
\- Ну да, но там кто только не побывал в последнее время. Если так рассуждать, это может быть почти каждый мужчина или женщина из тех, кого мы знаем. Это может быть даже любой из сидящих за этим столом!  
\- Это может быть я, - сказал Димсдейл, беззаботно нарушая грамматические правила.  
\- Надеюсь, профессор, что это не вы, - серьезно отозвался Снейп.  
Натужное оживление сотрапезников выдохлось, как газ во вчерашнем шампанском; над столом повисло усталое молчание. Однако никто не спешил уходить.  
\- Полагаю, - прервал, наконец, затянувшуюся паузу Снейп, - нам всем следует отправиться ко сну. Завтрашний день для всех будет нелегким.  
Он начал подниматься, когда тяжелая дубовая дверь распахнулась, и из-за нее буквально выпала Рита Скитер. Выглядела она так, как будто ее тащили за волосы по земле; лицо покрывали царапины, на скуле красовался внушительный синяк. Босые ноги журналистки были сбиты в кровь. Смиренное, молящее выражение на ее израненном лице заставило Снейпа вздрогнуть.  
\- Откуда, черт возьми, ее принесло? – пробормотал изумленный Драко.  
Скитер бормотала что-то себе под нос. Снейп прислушался и различил: «Пожалуйста, не надо… пожалуйста…»  
Прежде чем кто-нибудь из онемевших преподавателей и гостей Хогвартса успел сделать хоть движение, Рита выкрикнула:  
\- Он идет за мной!  
И рухнула в обморок, ударившись затылком о каменную плиту.  
«Кем бы ни был убийца, хоть человеком, хоть богом, - подумал Снейп, - я его найду и уничтожу. Потому что я боюсь его. А человек не должен терпеть то, чего боится».  
13

Хроническое недосыпание сделало мир похожим на выцветший маггловский снимок: все предметы потеряли цвет и четкость и слегка расплывались по краям. Снейп замер, глядя на дверь, ведущую в его апартаменты, и находился в таком положении около минуты, пока Драко не спросил раздраженно:  
\- Ну что, так и будем стоять?  
Снейп разлепил глаза.  
\- Ты можешь уходить, - буркнул он. – Я тебя не приглашал.  
Он снова уставился на дверь в вялом замешательстве. Постепенно в его голове медленно – очень медленно – забрезжила мысль, что дверь сама не откроется. Надо сделать что-то еще.  
\- «Jeu d’esprit» [2], - помог Драко. [2] [фр. «игра ума»]  
\- Разве я давал тебе пароль к своим комнатам? - брюзгливо спросил Снейп, с опаской глядя на косяки. Они вели себя странно – то сходились, то расходились, будто Симплегадские скалы. Снейп поспешно проскочил в комнату и оглянулся. Косяки, как и полагалось, застыли в неподвижности.  
\- Нет, не давал, - невинно распахнул глаза Драко. – Я подслушал.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не ждешь одобрения? – едко спросил Снейп. – Подобные поступки – не повод для гордости. Тем более что ты давно уже вышел из подросткового возраста.  
\- Я и не горжусь своими поступками. Я горжусь тобой.  
\- Вот как? – Снейп сел за стол и задумался. Нужно немедленно написать Дамблдору, вот что. Раз уж авроры никак не догадаются устроить в этом проклятом святилище засаду, пусть хоть Альбус их надоумит.  
\- Да. Твой выбор пароля преисполнил меня гордостью за свой факультет. Это тебе не «Сахарная вата».  
\- Зря стараешься. Сейчас я совершенно неспособен воспринимать лесть. Даже такую примитивную, - Снейп с недоумением оглядел перо. Оно странно пружинило и разбрызгивало вокруг себя чернила, напрочь отказываясь выполнять свои функции.  
\- Похоже, с восприятием окружающей действительности у тебя действительно проблемы, - отозвался Драко, отнимая у Снейпа перо. – Не пытайся им писать, все равно не выйдет.  
\- Почему это? - с подозрением спросил Снейп, вспоминая, кто из учеников мог оказаться таким рисковым парнем, чтобы наложить заклятье на его письменные принадлежности.  
\- Потому что ты держишь его вверх ногами, - сейчас Драко откровенно смеялся.  
\- Мне не до смеха, - рявкнул Снейп. – Еще одно убийство, по-твоему – повод для веселья?  
\- Не понимаю, отчего ты нервничаешь, - Драко пожал плечами. – После Миранды Рэмзи никто не пострадал. А Хогсмид – не твоя территория.  
\- Каникулы скоро заканчиваются, – пожаловался Снейп, рассеянно удивляясь тому, что каким-то образом успел оказаться в спальне. – Что мы будем делать, когда вернутся студенты? Легче удержать воду в дырявом котле, чем студентов в пределах школы. Вот хотя бы себя вспомни.  
\- Или ты себя, - усмехнулся Драко, белые зубы блеснули в полумраке.  
\- Я помню. Вот это-то меня и настораживает, - мрачно подытожил Снейп.  
Перед глазами мелькали черные точки, как рой сюрреалистических мух. Точки налились красным цветом - наверное, мухи напились крови. Может быть, той крови, что заливала мрачный маленький склеп в подземной гробнице? Авроры забрали трупы в морг Министерства (не завидую тому, на чью долю выпала эта обязанность, подумал Снейп); но нынешней ночью убийца придал своей камере смерти прежний вид. Снейпу не хотелось вспоминать о том, в каком виде они нашли несчастную Мидж, но забыть этого он был не в состоянии. Оцепенелый ум терзало воспоминание: искромсанное лицо, отвисшая челюсть, и открытый рот будто готов заговорить, однако вместо слов из горла струится черная кровь.  
Кто-то толкнул его в спину.  
\- Да ложись же, черт возьми, - донесся до него далекий голос.  
Снейп покачнулся и рухнул на кровать. Лицо Драко сделалось огромным, потом все поглотила тьма. И прежде чем тьма эта оглушила и ослепила Снейпа, из недр ее донесся голос, говоривший слова, которые Снейп где-то слышал: «Сокрушу мышцы его… так что меч выпадет из руки его». [3] [Иезек., 30:22]

Как и большинство раздражительных натур, Снейп находил в здоровом и крепком сне утешение от всех невзгод, и оттого не любил просыпаться.  
Он смаковал последние, самые сладкие секунды полусна, - так смакуют последние капли дорогого вина. Мысли текли медленно, словно темный сироп; мозг неохотно возвращался к неприветливой реальности. Блаженный покой еще не оставил расслабленных, освеженных отдыхом мышц, и что-то теплое рядом приятно согревало, будто большая мурлычущая кошка. Снейп не сразу осознал, что в постели он не один, и что рядом находится вовсе не кошка. Которой, кстати, он никогда не держал.  
Он открыл глаза и повернул голову. Драко, уютно пристроив голову ему на плечо, рассматривал его светлым, незамутненным взглядом.  
Снейп моргнул.  
\- Какие у тебя длинные ресницы, - Драко зевнул и потянулся.  
\- У меня все длинное, - не подумавши, ответил Снейп.  
\- Правда? – Драко с ленивой улыбкой прижался к Снейпу всем телом.  
\- Пошляк, - Снейп поспешно отстранился и встал, провел руками по мантии. Одежда была помята, но ровно настолько, насколько и полагается быть помятой одежде, в которой хорошо выспались. Снейп возблагодарил судьбу за ее маленькие милости и направился в ванную. Видимо, произведенная им инспекция не прошла незамеченной, потому что Снейп услышал тихий смех Драко.  
Снейп почувствовал себя смущенным и от этого рассердился.  
\- Да что он себе позволяет? – с негодованием обратился он к своему отражению. Зеркало подмигнуло без малейшего сочувствия и предъявило ему для опознания помятого, небритого, красноглазого субъекта.  
«А ведь ты не слишком стараешься его отвадить», - ехидно заметил субъект. – «И не удивительно. Почувствовал себя молодым и желанным, а? Ну так погляди на меня, точнее, на себя, повнимательнее. Особенно на эти мешки под глазами. Вот-вот. Из гроба краше встают».  
\- Я и не рвусь в секс-символы эпохи, - злобно фыркнул Снейп, энергично орудуя зубной щеткой. Брызги пасты кучно, зарядом дроби, влетели прямо отражению в физиономию; оно покривилось и замолчало, явно оставшись при своем мнении.  
Драко стоял посреди комнаты и рассматривал одно из заспиртованных существ в банке.  
\- Отчего ты их не выбросишь? – поинтересовался он.  
\- Они дороги мне как память, - неприветливо отозвался Снейп. – К тому же они никогда мне не мешают.  
Драко, заложив руки за спину, прошелся по комнате, двигаясь неслышно в своей серебристой мантии.  
\- Интересно, - голос его представлял собой нечто среднее между мурлыканьем и рычаньем, и Снейп почувствовал себя неуютно: будто снежный барс рассматривал его немигающим взглядом и облизывался, - интересно, что я должен сделать, чтобы Ваше Величество снизошло до меня, недостойного? А, Снейп? Чем мне заплатить за ночь любви? Тихо, тихо, - он выставил перед собой ладони в успокаивающем жесте, - только не надо демонстрировать мне гнев и презрение всех степеней и оттенков.  
\- Пошел вон отсюда, - Снейп старался говорить ровным голосом, но выходило скверно.  
\- Ну, ладно, - Драко уселся в кресло и обхватил руками колено. – Пускай не ночь… многое, между прочим, теряешь. Как насчет поцелуя?  
\- Лучше с дементором целоваться, чем с тобой!  
\- Поверь мне, не лучше, - Драко рассмеялся низким, вибрирующим смехом и в мгновение ока очутился рядом со Снейпом, оставив лишь синеватый вихрик воздуха над креслом, в котором только что сидел. Снейп растерянно отступил.  
\- Раз уж ты так настаиваешь, - он попытался укрыться щитом привычной иронии, - поймай мне убийцу до окончания каникул, и награда твоя.  
Драко не принял шутки. Он пристально поглядел на Снейпа и тихо сказал:  
\- По рукам. Но помни, что ты обещал. А теперь – небольшой аванс.  
Он подступил вплотную и коснулся губами сомкнутых губ Снейпа, уколов щетиной его свежевыбритую щеку.  
Эта пародия на поцелуй неожиданно вернула Снейпу душевное равновесие.  
«А какого дьявола я, собственно, смущаюсь и краснею, словно очень молодая и очень глупая девица, которой прыщавый кавалер сулит неземные наслажденья под кустом сирени?» - пронеслось у него в голове.  
\- Следует ли выплачивать аванс, если не уверен, что тебе действительно окажут услугу, в которой ты нуждаешься? У меня твои способности детектива вызывают большие сомнения, – теперь он говорил с привычным апломбом. – В любом случае, тот аванс, что ты получил, годится лишь для того, чтобы сбегать в «Три метлы» за пивом. Рыцарь, давший обет сразить дракона в честь своего предмета обожания, – тут Снейп рассмеялся, и этот неприятный смех заставил Драко заметно стушеваться, - …заслуживает большего.  
С этими словами он притянул Драко к себе и поцеловал его своим фирменный поцелуем «для особых случаев». Когда воздух в легких закончился, и в ушах зазвенело, он отступил. Драко, не открывая глаз, шагнул за ним, точно Снейп тянул его на веревочке, прислонился к его плечу и выдохнул куда-то в ухо:  
\- Ну, если это был аванс… я принесу тебе голову убийцы на серебряном блюде.  
\- Многообещающее заявление, - Снейп усмехнулся. Он мог позволить себе усмехаться теперь, когда перехватил подачу.  
Драко отстранился, острые, сверкающие раскаленными иглами зрачки вперились в Снейпа, пытаясь проникнуть в его разум, за лобную кость, где чувство и чувствительность смешивались с доводами рассудка в гремучий коктейль. Снейп улыбнулся – или оскалился, и Драко кивнул, точно ответив на вопрос. Больше он ничего не сказал, лишь на пороге обернулся и еще раз пристально, почти с угрозой поглядел Снейпу в лицо.  
Дверь затворилась. Снейп рухнул в кресло.  
«Ну и что?» - ядовито спросил его внутренний голос. «Доволен? Сатир на пенсии».  
\- Да, черт возьми, доволен, - ответил Снейп вслух. – Доволен. Это было… великолепно.

14

Погода никак не могла установиться: минуту назад светило неяркое зимнее солнце, и вот уже между деревьями белым дымом стелется поземка. Ветер презрительно рванул полу старенькой мантии, и Люпин вздрогнул от холода, как от удара.  
\- Пора тебе уже купить себе что-нибудь приличное на зиму, - заметила Тонкс, плотнее закутываясь в пушистый шарф.  
\- Как у Снейпа? – хмыкнул Ремус. - Боюсь, такие вещи мне не по карману. К тому же, у меня сложилось впечатление, будто его роскошные соболя призваны не столько согревать своего владельца, сколько внушать благоговейный трепет окружающим.  
\- А какие чувства должно внушать окружающим твое рубище? – неожиданно резко отозвалась Тонкс. – Стыд за собственное благополучие? Уж не настолько ты беден, чтобы приличная одежда была тебе не по средствам. Вы со Снейпом оба – изрядные позеры, так что не тебе его за это осуждать.  
Ремус уставился на Тонкс, озадаченный неожиданным нападением.  
\- Дора, - осторожно сказал он, - я вовсе не стремлюсь шокировать окружающих. Просто у меня нет вкуса к хорошей одежде. К тому же, я слишком долго находился в стесненных обстоятельствах. Старые привычки уходят с трудом.  
\- Прости, Ремус, - немедленно раскаялась Тонкс. – Я не хотела обвинять тебя. Мне, да и всем твоим друзьям хотелось бы видеть, что у тебя все хорошо.  
\- А сейчас я так не выгляжу? – задумчиво спросил Люпин.  
Тонкс издала неопределенный звук. Из чего Ремус сделал вывод: нет, не выглядит.  
\- Правда, извини, - проговорила Тонкс немного погодя. – Не следовало мне этого говорить. Это вообще не мое дело.  
Разумеется, Ремус ее простил, тем охотнее, что он немного слукавил относительно непреднамеренности своего поведения.  
И все же между Люпином и Тонкс образовалась некоторая напряженность. Ремус с удивлением обнаружил: он стал отвыкать от критики. В прежние времена вызывающая агрессивность Снейпа не давала ему расслабиться, однако теперь тот держался по отношению к Люпину с холодной корректностью – конечно, если давал себе труд его заметить. Казалось, пост директора Хогвартса предназначался Снейпу судьбой, и, получив свое место под солнцем, он, наконец, успокоился.  
«Интересно, какое место судьба приготовила для меня?»  
Ремус задумался. Жизнь его вроде бы наладилась, и все же Тонкс оказалась права. Он не чувствовал себя благополучным, и мир не желал снисходить на его смятенный дух. В чем тут было дело, действительно ли в живучести старых привычек или какие-то иные причины не давали ему приобщиться к сонму довольных собой и окружающей действительностью сограждан, он не знал.  
\- Интересно, как Скитер отнесется к своему превращению их охотника в жертву, когда придет в себя? – нарушил он неловкое молчание.  
\- Как только она сможет вставать с постели и перестанет заговариваться, тут же напишет мемуары, - благодарно отозвалась Тонкс. – Выберет смачное заглавие, что-нибудь вроде: «Наедине со смертью», и прославится на весь мир. О, эта дама не пропадет.  
\- Вчера она чуть было не пропала, - возразил Ремус.  
\- Однако и на этот раз она выкрутилась.  
\- На этот раз – да. Нравится же некоторым ходить по краю.  
\- А тебе не нравится? – Тонкс улыбнулась.  
\- Нет, - ответил Ремус, не улыбнувшись в ответ. – Мне нет нужды намеренно искать острые ощущения - в моей жизни их и без того хватает.  
Сегодня ему было суждено расстраивать Тонкс.  
Они почти пришли; серые башни Хогвартса доминировали над пейзажем, придавая ему мрачную завершенность. Островерхие крыши терялись в облаках, подобно горным вершинам. Вдоль ярко освещенной оранжереи по своим кошачьим делам пробиралась миссис Норрис, сосредоточенно поднимая лапы.  
Снегу за последние полчаса заметно прибавилось. Белый покров с равнодушной готовностью укутывал землю, пряча все, что было открыто взору летом. Зима, как и полагается смерти, уравнивала всех в правах, не делая различия между прекрасным и безобразным.  
Должно быть, подобные мысли посетили и Тонкс, и потому она вдруг сказала:  
\- Сегодня утром в Министерстве я встретила Финнигана.  
\- Как он?  
\- Скверно. По крайней мере, когда я его увидела, он был белый, как мука, и руки у него тряслись. Оно и понятно: его приглашали в морг для опознания.  
\- Но там же не оказалось…  
\- Да, головы его жены там не оказалось, - Тонкс избегала называть миссис Финниган по имени, словно опасаясь, что имя, подобно заклинанию, заставит лицо живой женщины проступить сквозь строчки официальных отчетов, и разрушит хрупкую стену профессиональной отрешенности, сохраняющую ее собственный рассудок. – Финнигану предъявили фрагменты тел.  
\- Господи. У кого бы тут руки не затряслись. Но ведь ее там не было?  
\- Нет. По правде говоря, я не понимаю, куда она подевалась.  
\- Никто не понимает… ах, чтоб тебя! Извини, Дора. Чуть ногу себе не сломал. Осторожнее, тут какие-то кочки.  
Отчего-то Ремусу вспомнились яркие, чуждые впечатления Волка, валяющегося на чистом, свежевыпавшем снегу.  
Возможно, подумал он, мне действительно есть за что благодарить судьбу. Лучше делить одно тело с диким животным, чем с подобным Дану божеством. Точнее, демоном.  
Неужели это несчастное чудовище в самом деле ничего не подозревает? Откуда нам знать, какие кошмарные сны-воспоминания его мучают, и что он думает о них, просыпаясь; откуда нам знать, как растет в нем ужасное сомнение и как вызревает в его мозгу ядовитый плод уверенности, отравляя его рассудок.  
Тонкс споткнулась и едва не упала.  
Час был еще не поздний, но небо плотно затянуло свинцом. Огромная туча наползала с севера, черная на сером, зыбкие контуры воздушной громады колыхались, напоминая гигантскую протоплазму из рассказа Лавкрафта. Стекла оранжереи светились в ранних сумерках желтым радостным светом. Должно быть, профессор Спраут лелеяла за ними свои волшебные травы… «чтоб юность возвратить Ясону-старику».  
«Никто не вернет моей юности», - с грустной уверенностью сказал себе Ремус. – «Отчего сегодня меня разбирает такая тоска? Как будто смерть кружит рядом акулой, почуявшей кровь».  
Ремус вздохнул и закашлялся, подавившись колючим ветром.  
\- Ой, я в чем-то запуталась, - с неудовольствием произнесла Тонкс. - Тряпка какая-то… О, Мерлин, что это такое?!  
«Это то, что заставляло меня умирать от тоски, - едва не крикнул Люпин. – То, от чего мне хочется сейчас упасть на четвереньки и завыть, как всегда воют собаки над мертвым телом».  
Он подошел к Тонкс и сквозь мутную пелену крутящейся поземки разглядел торчащую из сугроба руку. Превозмогая себя, он снял перчатку и коснулся этой руки. Снег обжигал холодом, но кожа на запястье показалась ему еще холоднее. Мантия, в которой запуталась Тонкс, сделалась жесткой, как ржавая жесть.  
Ремус встал на колени и перевернул громоздкое, уже окоченевшее тело.  
На большом лице профессор Спраут застыло выражение кроткого недоумения. Снежинки падали на роговую оболочку широко раскрытых глаз, падали и не таяли. 

15

За всю его богатую печальными событиями биографию Ремусу нечасто приходилось видеть такое количество мрачных лиц сразу, как в тот вечер в кабинете Снейпа. Отсутствовал только сам Снейп, которого МакГонагалл спешно вызвала из Лондона школьной совой, и который еще не прибыл. Все остальные были здесь, включая Лаванду Вуд, выглядевшую так, словно она не спала целую неделю, Оливера Вуда, хрустевшего костяшками пальцев (Ремус чувствовал, что начинает сходить с ума от этого хруста) и Димсдейла, свежего и отдохнувшего. Сыны Шотландии, подумал Ремус, вспоенные солодовым виски – румянец никогда не покидает их обветренных щек. Минерва рядом с ним казалась особенно бледной и уставшей, во взгляде ее появилась безнадежность человека, стремительно уносимого бурным течением к водопаду. Флитвик грустно нахохлился в кресле. Даже Синистра спустилась из своих звездных эмпиреев и казалась изрядно напуганной.  
\- Так у кого есть алиби?  
\- У профессора Снейпа, - подумав, ответил Шеклболт. – Он на приеме у министра. У Ремуса – Дора провела весь день вместе с ним. Вот, пожалуй, и все.  
Люпин молча отхлебывал остывший чай; перед глазами его стояло видение мучительно скрюченной руки, торчащей из снега.  
\- Это не может быть тот маньяк, - Драко Малфой отвернулся, наконец, от окна. Метель билась и плескала белым хвостом в частый переплет рамы, словно разъяренный Левиафан. - Ведь профессора Спраут задушили, верно?  
\- Да, - подтвердил Шеклболт и зачем-то заглянул в бумажку, которую держал в руке.  
\- Значит, у нас появился еще один убийца? – голос Минервы был таким же измученным, как и лицо.  
\- Для чего кому-то убивать Помону? – глаза Флитвика, увеличенные круглыми стеклами очков, прямо-таки излучали недоумение. – Она была такая светлая… чистая душа.  
\- Для чего кому-то убивать кого-то? – Малфой нервно фыркнул и прикусил губу. – Всегда находится повод.  
\- Ты эксперт в этом вопросе, - с неприязнью протянула Минерва.  
\- Да, - ответил Драко и поглядел вызывающе.  
Тонкс нетерпеливо вздохнула.  
\- Даже не представляю, что скажет на это министр… а пресса! – она вздрогнула. – Преступление следует за преступлением, а мы ничего не можем сделать.  
\- Разве можно обвинять вас в этом? – возразил Ремус. – Такого рода маньяки – это кара, ниспосланная сыщикам. Они совершают преступления ради самого преступления. В повседневной жизни эти люди могут быть кем угодно, опознавательных знаков у них не существует. Обычный преступник – плохой человек, но, по крайней мере, можно понять, из каких побуждений он действует и, соответственно, предугадать его modus operandi. [4] [лат. «манера действовать»] В данном же случае вы не можете знать, что убийца предпримет и кого он изберет следующей жертвой.  
\- Звучит очень убедительно, - мрачно сказал Драко, - но дела от этого лучше не становятся.  
Ремус заметил, что Малфой нервничает, едва ли не суетится, - так суетятся наркоманы в начальной стадии абстиненции. Минерва то пристраивала чайную ложку на блюдце, то снова принималась вертеть ее в руках. Вуд опять хрустнул пальцами, и Люпину пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы не вскочить и не свернуть ему шею. Флитвик тяжело вздохнул, как старый пес, которому приснился кошмар.  
Воздух в комнате стал вязким, и казалось: его можно резать ножом, будто масло. Все ожидали чего-то, мучительно прислушиваясь к хрупкой тишине.  
В коридоре послышались шаги, Ремус быстро оглядел собравшихся и понял, что они находятся на грани беспричинной и оттого неминуемой истерики.  
Дверь распахнулась.  
\- … гордиться собственной безграмотностью. Невеселое зрелище.  
Снейп стряхивал с мантии хлопья снега длиннопалой, изящной ладонью, распространяя вокруг себе запах озона. Вслед за ним, топоча грубыми ботинками, ввалился возвращенный к жизни Аластор Хмури. Очевидно, они прибыли вместе из Лондона, и явно коротали время за перебранкой.  
Люпин не любил Хмури и недолюбливал Снейпа, однако сейчас обрадовался им, словно ребенок, когда родители входят в его комнату во время грозы.  
\- Итак, - Снейп оглядел унылую компанию в кабинете и повел бровью в сторону Шеклболта, - что еще плохого случилось с того момента, как мне отправили сообщение о гибели профессора Спраут?  
\- Ничего, - поспешно ответил Шеклболт, избегая смотреть на своего начальника.  
\- Не смейте требовать отчета у моих подчиненных! – запоздало возмутился Хмури.  
\- О, перестаньте, - Снейп уселся в директорское кресло.  
Ремус подумал, что если Хмури хотел сохранить инициативу, то ему не следовало приходить в Хогвартс. На своей территории Снейп был непобедим, как Антей.  
\- Что вы делали возле оранжереи, Люпин? – Хмури подозрительно уставился на Ремуса.  
Люпин одарил его взглядом, столь несвойственным его худому, мягкому лицу, что у Хмури ушло несколько секунд на то, чтобы прочитать в нем презрение.  
\- Профессор Люпин, хотели вы сказать. И не смейте требовать отчета у моих подчиненных, – с холодной усмешкой сказал Снейп. – Почему бы вам не задать этот вопрос Нимфадоре – насколько мне известно, именно она сделала прискорбную находку.  
На какой-то миг Люпину сделалось жаль Аластора Хмури. Однако сразу же за этим он подумал, что Снейпу не стоит вот так возить Хмури физиономией по грязи на глазах у изумленной публики.  
Хмури, как никогда похожий на ядовитую жабу-рогатку, уставился на Снейпа. Все притихли, ожидая взрыва, вместо этого аврор процедил только:  
\- Не нарывайтесь на неприятности, профессор Снейп.  
Снейп, нимало не обеспокоенный, хладнокровно произнес:  
\- Дамы и господа. То, что произошло с профессором Спраут, очень печально и, к сожалению, непоправимо. Родственников у нее нет, и похороны состоятся за счет школы. О дате церемонии вы будете своевременно извещены. Однако, должен вам напомнить, расследование преступления в ваши обязанности не входит, и я был бы вам крайне признателен, если бы вы покинули мой кабинет и занялись своими делами. Не сомневаюсь, что перед началом нового семестра у вас их великое множество. И еще один момент, - Снейп немного помолчал, выдерживая паузу, - я заверяю вас всех, что трагедия не повторится. Можете передвигаться по школе без опаски.  
Ремус скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как лица преподавателей одновременно выразили изумление: так ветер проходит по пшеничному полю, гоня перед собой золотую волну; и услышал шелест – изумленный шепоток.  
Он поглядел на Хмури. Аврор молчал, и Люпин понял, что по дороге из Лондона Снейп и Хмури не только ругались, но и успели обсудить случившееся.  
\- Доброй ночи всем, - не допускающим возражений тоном попрощался Снейп. – Драко, профессор Люпин, не могли бы вы задержаться?  
Вуд помог жене встать и взял ее под руку. Ремус с удовольствием подумал, что они помирились. Пока преподаватели выходили, шурша мантиями и переговариваясь, Снейп и авроры молчали. Драко устроился в кресле в темном углу и затих.  
\- Снейп, у меня к вам предложение, - откашлявшись, начал Хмури.  
\- Деловое, брачное или неприличное? – серьезно отозвался Снейп. – Последние два будут отвергнуты без рассмотрения.  
Хмури закинул голову и разразился серией неприятных трескучих звуков. Люпин не сразу опознал в них смех.  
Справившись с приступом веселья, Хмури сказал:  
\- Я не знаю, что вы задумали, Снейп, и почему не желаете рассказывать мне, кто убил профессора Спраут. Будьте уверены, я бы добился правды, если бы не запрет Дамблдора, - кстати, вы уверены, что ваша матушка не согрешила с ним в свое время? Можно подумать, что вы – его любимый, хоть и незаконный, сын, до того он с вами носится.  
«А ведь правда, - подумал Люпин. – Может, так оно и есть?»  
\- Альбус всех любит, - отозвался Снейп, - или не любит никого, но умело притворяется. Продолжайте.  
\- Ладно. Вы заверили меня, что я получу убийцу профессора Спраут, как только вы добудете доказательства его вины.  
\- Так вы знаете, кто это сделал? Северус! – Ремус вскочил.  
\- Сядьте, Люпин, - велел Снейп, - а то господин Хмури никогда не доберется до сути своего пресловутого предложения.  
\- А? Да, - Хмури собрался с мыслями. – Значит, подкрепление мне, конечно, прислали, но эти молодые авроры, не видевшие войны, мало на что годятся. Как бы этот маньяк их самих… не того. Вот если бы вы согласились поучаствовать в операции, тогда бы шансов поймать убийцу у нас было больше. Это ведь и в ваших интересах. А, Снейп? Поработаем вместе, как в старые добрые времена.  
Грубое лицо Хмури приняло льстивое выражение, и Люпин подумал, что Снейп действительно очень ему нужен, раз уж дело дошло до столь откровенной просьбы.  
\- Может быть, и Ремус согласится помочь нам? – неуверенно спросила Тонкс.  
\- С удовольствием, - откликнулся Люпин.  
Снейп переглянулся с Драко, и Ремусу показалось, что за этим обменом взглядами скрывается какой-то неизвестный окружающим подтекст, потом сказал:  
\- Ответ положительный. Вы не будете возражать, если и мистер Малфой к нам присоединится?  
\- Конечно, не буду, - Хмури безуспешно пытался скрыть свою радость. – Хоть на что-то полезное он сгодится.  
Ремус на месте Драко обиделся бы, но тот засиял улыбкой, будто его пригласили на увеселительную прогулку, притом самым любезным образом.  
\- Как насчет Непростительных заклятий? – поинтересовался он. – Можно их использовать?  
Хмури уже собрался отпустить язвительное замечание насчет бывших Пожирателей Смерти, но в последний момент прикусил язык.  
\- Используйте, что угодно – живым убийцу все равно не взять, - ворчливо разрешил он.  
\- Отлично, - Снейпу разрешение тоже пришлось по душе. - В таких случаях лучше использовать грубую силу, потому что грубая сила обычно побеждает тонкое искусство.  
\- Северус, вам, знатоку тонких искусств, не к лицу такое самоуничижение.  
Ремус не смог бы объяснить, почему он пытается уязвить Снейпа, но сегодня ему хотелось увидеть Северуса задетым… может быть, даже растерянным. И хотелось, чтобы Тонкс увидела его таким.  
Следовало бы помнить, что словесные дуэли Снейп не проигрывал никогда – тем более мне, досадливо подумал он, когда Снейп ответил:  
\- В определенных обстоятельствах излишний оптимизм может стоить человеку жизни. Не позволить уверенности в своих силах перейти в гордыню – вот залог выживания. Я пессимист, только и всего. Пессимист, привыкший выживать.  
\- Не мешало бы нам всем завести такую привычку, - буркнул Хмури. – Сегодня ночью она нам очень пригодится.  
И Ремус не мог с ним не согласиться. 

16

\- Это место похоже на преддверие Ада, - прошептала Тонкс.  
\- Я не удивлюсь, если это оно и есть, - отозвался Драко.  
Они сидели в кромешной тьме уже с полчаса. Драко воспользовался согревающими чарами, однако по-прежнему чувствовал, как все внутри мелко дрожит.  
Он боялся не того, что убийца появится, - он боялся, что тот пройдет другим коридором и попадется не им с Тонкс. Северус мог быть дьявольски упрямым, но его слово оставалось нерушимо. По крайней мере, обещания, данные им Драко, даже по неосторожности, он выполнял всегда.  
Драко провел языком по губам, от воспоминания сердце заколотилось, а в паху сладко заныло.  
\- Конечно, серебряного блюда тут нет, - пробормотал он, - но насчет подарка в виде головы следует подумать. Хотя… Северус всегда был брезглив.  
\- Что? – нервно спросила Тонкс.  
\- Ничего, - поспешно ответил Драко.  
Он закрыл глаза – все равно ни зги не видать, и прижался щекой к стене.  
Ну не глупо ли – сидеть в подземном святилище и с нетерпением ожидать прихода кровавого убийцы в робкой надежде, что, поймав его, ты заполучишь в постель человека, который в два раза тебя старше и вовсе не красавец. У которого паршивый характер и отменное чувство юмора, заставляющее тебя улыбаться, даже если тебе совсем худо. Который предавал всех на свете, кроме тебя. Которого ты знаешь всю жизнь и разглядел только недавно. И этот поцелуй…  
Драко никому бы не признался, что верит в истинную любовь – это было равнозначно признанию, будто веришь, что земля плоская. Но сколько бы он не твердил себе: «Это просто еще одно приключение. Просто забава», он точно знал: никакая это не забава. Любовь набросилась на него, словно дикий зверь, и сожрала его сердце. А Снейп только смеялся над ним. Но этот поцелуй…  
За спиной послышался шорох. Было в нем нечто деловитое, вовсе не похожее на осторожные движения сидящего в засаде человека.  
\- Тонкс! – позвал Драко, вставая и безуспешно вглядываясь в густую тьму. Ответа не последовало, чего и следовало ожидать. Драко быстро и, как он надеялся, бесшумно отскочил в сторону.  
Тигр пришел. Он бродил во тьме и рычал о добыче, просил у демона своего пищу себе. Зверь вышел на охоту, не подозревая, что сегодня будут охотиться на него. Но так ли? Пальцы Драко, сжимавшие палочку, вспотели и дрожали. Тихий, приглушенный звук донесся до него, уже не с той стороны, где находилась Тонкс.  
\- Lumos! - Драко успел увидеть, как зловещая фигура, пригнувшись, прыгнула на него, клинок со свистом разрезал тяжелый воздух подземелий. Мускулы Драко были напряжены в ожидании нападения, и он ловко увернулся. Лицо противника было по-прежнему скрыто капюшоном; на мгновение Драко почудилось, что эта тень скрывает лицо Гойла.  
Он вскрикнул от ненависти и отвращения, и подстегнутый его криком убийца снова взмахнул мечом, изогнутое лезвие вобрало в себя весь свет и на мгновение зависло в воздухе, точно молодой месяц – в черном небе.  
\- Ступефай!  
Человек в черном балахоне – человек ли? – даже не пошатнулся, хотя Драко видел, что заклятье попало в него.  
Теперь Драко боролся за свою жизнь. Он совершил отчаянный прыжок, – меч разрезал одежду на боку, вспорол кожу, теплая струйка крови побежала по бедру, - и снова вскинул палочку:  
\- Avada Kedavra!  
Изумрудное пламя облило черную фигуру и рассыпалось фонтаном адского огня, но тот, кто должен был рухнуть замертво, искалеченный и обожженный, лишь хрипло рассмеялся.  
Что демону наши заклятья? – подумал Драко, глядя на приближающуюся смерть.  
Убийца, воплощение Дану, сборщик кровавой жатвы, откинул капюшон. Драко ожидал увидеть чье угодно лицо, но только не это. Он назвал имя вслух… и клинок опустился.  
В глазах жреца, за пеленой ледяной злобы, мелькнуло что-то человеческое, возможно - воспоминание. Он быстро шагнул вперед и, выпустив меч – металл зазвенел, коснувшись каменных плит, - отшвырнул Драко от себя. Ударившись об стену, тот сполз на пол, на что-то мягкое.  
«Тонкс», - мелькнуло в угасающем сознании. И еще:  
«А как же моя награда?» 

17

Снейп достаточно пожил на свете, чтобы знать, какая пропасть отделяет прекраснодушные иллюзии от реальности. Реальность - это опасный механизм, в нем полно режущих граней прямо под поверхностью; его зубчатые колеса так легко могут затянуть человека внутрь и перемолоть его в месиво из плоти и костей. Поэтому, осмотрев помещение, в котором Драко и Тонкс устроили засаду на зверя, оказавшегося хитрее, чем они, и пятна крови на полу и стенах, он сразу подумал о худшем исходе.  
\- Оба мертвы, - произнес Хмури, хрипло дыша после спуска по крутой лестнице.  
Снейп только поглядел на него, не в силах сказать ни слова.  
\- Не может быть! – выкрикнул Ремус, бросаясь к аврору.  
Снейп почти равнодушно наблюдал, как посиневший, перекошенный Люпин трясет Хмури за грудки. Внутри все онемело, и только где-то в затылке начала разрастаться багровая пульсирующая боль.  
\- Да отпустите вы меня, полоумный! – заорал Хмури, опомнившись, с трудом отцепляя от себя Люпина. Послышался треск рвущейся ткани. – Мерлин знает что! Я ведь говорил не посылать мне этих малолеток, но кто меня вообще слушает? И вот – пожалуйста, прирезали обоих, будто цыплят. Они даже и не обернулись.  
\- Каких малолеток? – спросил Снейп, совершенно, как ему показалось, хладнокровно.  
\- Парней, которых я поставил у входа, - ответил Хмури, уставившись на Снейпа почти испуганно. – Профессор, вы нормально себя чувствуете?  
\- Разумеется, - Снейп отстраненно удивился, почему Хмури задал этот вопрос ему, такому спокойному, в отличие от обезумевшего Люпина.  
\- Голос вас какой-то… - опасливо заметил аврор. – А тут у нас чего?  
\- А тут у нас ничего. Точнее, никого, - Снейп говорил даже весело. - Почему бы нам не сходить в облюбованное маньяком трупохранилище и не поискать останки наших пропавших охотников там?  
\- Северус, вы точно в порядке? - теперь и Люпин пришел в себя и уставился на него с тем же выражением страха и недоверия, что и Хмури.  
\- Ну конечно, я в порядке, - заверил его Снейп. – Это ведь не моя кровь на полу, правда? Так отчего бы мне быть не в порядке?  
Разумеется, никто ему не ответил.  
Темные коридоры вместо воздуха были наполнены ощущением злобы и враждебности, лежащих за пределами здравого рассудка. Грозная тень исступления легла на них раз и навсегда, лишая входящих всякой надежды.  
Люпин то ли задыхался, то ли всхлипывал где-то позади.  
«Тебе же хотелось чего-то особенного – ведь ты не такой как все остальные, простые смертные, верно? – неотступно спрашивал Снейпа яростный голос, терзая страдающее сознание. – Ты из тех людей, которым всегда мало того, что им предлагают. Ты не можешь просто сказать: «Спасибо», и взять подарок – ты кривишься и фыркаешь, мол, подарок плохо упакован, и ленточка на нем не того цвета. Ну вот, свершилось. Ты можешь гордиться собой – такие жертвы приносили немногим»  
\- Заткнись, - тихо сказал Снейп. – Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись...  
\- Да я и не говорю ничего, - обиженно пробурчал Хмури из темноты.  
Снейп хихикнул, и Люпин за спиной вовсе перестал дышать.  
Они оказались перед железной дверью, знакомой им во всех подробностях.  
Снейп приходил сюда дважды, и всякий раз уносил в памяти картину, написанную кровью. Он совершенно отчетливо представил себе зрелище, которое представится ему теперь, представил во всех жутких подробностях. Он знал, и, когда дверь распахнулась, не оторвал взгляда от пыльного пола. Ему хотелось лишь стоять там, где стоял, прижавшись лбом к стене и закрыв глаза, чтобы не надо было ни на что смотреть.  
Хмури, отпихнув Снейпа локтем, ворвался в камеру, держа палочку так, как будто намеревался проткнуть ею убийцу насквозь, если тот встанет на его пути.  
\- Чисто все, - хриплый голос Хмури прозвучал для Снейпа сладкозвучной райской музыкой, возвращая его к жизни.  
Снейп вдохнул и оглядел, наконец, комнату. Смрад разложения еще чувствовался, но это была лишь тень былого ужасающего зловония, и внутри действительно было чисто. Гладкий каменный пол. Никакой крови. Сверкающий семисвечник. Никаких отсеченных голов с разорванными трубками, торчащими из шеи.  
Снейп осторожно перешагнул порог и прошелся вдоль стен.  
Он поглядел на Люпина, расплывшегося в бессмысленной улыбке, и вдруг понял смысл выражения «Жизнь прекрасна». Как, в сущности, мало надо человеку для счастья: всего лишь обмануться в худших своих предположениях. Только сейчас Снейп понял, что охватившее его оцепенение было диким, отупляющим страхом. Вместе со страхом из черепа утекла пульсирующая боль, позволив мыслить ясно и отчетливо.  
Люпин рыскал по камере, словно пытаясь учуять следы убийцы и его незадачливых преследователей, волчья морда проступила сквозь черты вытянувшегося худого лица.  
\- Думаю, они здесь были, - прорычал он, - видите эти капли? Это свежая кровь. Мог он утащить сразу двоих, как вы думаете?  
В желтых глазах горела надежда, и Снейп понял, что на самом деле Люпин спрашивает: «Как вы думаете, она еще жива?»  
\- Куда же они исчезли? – Хмури топтался на пороге, решая, что делать дальше.  
Вдруг он издал нечленораздельный возглас и выскочил в коридор. Оттуда послышались голоса. Люпин сделал охотничью стойку, но тут же расслабился.  
\- Шеклболт, - пояснил он прежде, чем авроры появились в комнате.  
\- Применяли «Lumos» - ну, это пустяки, а вот дальше – «Stupefy» и «Avada».  
\- Думаю, это Драко, - кивнул Снейп, вспомнив черные пятна и каменную крошку на оплавленном полу. – Нимфадору, должно быть, убийца оглушил сразу.  
\- Оглушил? – спросил Люпин, глядя на Снейпа, как на Дельфийского оракула.  
\- Крови там было слишком мало, - объяснил Снейп. – Мне кажется, убийца растерялся, должно быть, не ожидал их встретить.  
\- Черт, никто не ожидал, что убийца там появится, - проворчал Хмури. – Потому мы их туда и поставили.  
\- Что будем делать? – Люпин рвался в бой.  
\- Надо попросить у Димсдейла планы раскопов, - подумав, предложил Снейп.  
\- Да, - оживился Хмури. – Кингсли, позовите профессора.  
\- А разве он не с вами? – Шеклболт растерянно осмотрел крохотное помещение, будто ожидал увидеть Димсдейла, прячущегося под столом.  
\- Я же с вами его оставил! – рявкнул Хмури.  
\- Да, но он исчез сразу после того, как вы ушли, - Шеклболт снова огляделся, - я и подумал…  
\- Проклятье. Неужели это он? – Люпин сделал шаг вперед, оступился и ухватился за семисвечник, который до того инстинктивно обходил.  
Снейп вдруг понял, что означает дорожка из капель крови, ведущая прямо к этому месту. Ухватив Люпина за рукав, он оттащил его в сторону за миг до того, как каменная плита со скрежетом повернулась вокруг своей оси, открывая черный провал, а в нем – лестницу, ступени которой уводили, казалось, прямо к центру земли.

18 

Сознание возвращалось медленно. Драко приподнял веки.  
Сквозь красную пелену боли он рассмотрел круглое, как раковина улитки, помещение, с низким потолком, и отчего-то сразу понял, что и помещение это, и сам он находятся очень глубоко под землей. Воздух остро пах сыростью; белые, гладко отесанные, плотно пригнанные друг к другу плиты стен покрылись капельками влаги – наверное, рядом пролегали водоносные пласты.  
«Как это я не падаю?» - слабо удивился Драко. – «Я ведь был в обмороке».  
Он пошевелился, и жгучий спазм пронзил мышцы плеч и вывернутых рук. Он поднял глаза и увидел, что качается на железных цепях, подвешенный к потолку, как марионетка. Запястья плотно охватывали наручники, острые края болезненно врезались в кожу. Драко с трудом поднялся на ноги, пошатнувшись, когда новый поток жидкого огня потек по венам вместо крови; потом давление наручников ослабло, и стало немного легче. Дождавшись, чтобы пол перестал раскачиваться под ногами, Драко сморгнул щиплющие глаза струйки пота.  
Посреди помещения стоял каменный постамент, а на нем – саркофаг из тусклого белого металла. В саркофаге покоилась женщина. Несмотря на свинцовую бледность, она могла бы показаться спящей, однако заострившийся нос, черные провалы глазниц и жуткая гримаса смерти, растянувшая ее губы, свидетельствовали о том, что от этого сна ей суждено пробудиться лишь в день Страшного суда. Черты покойницы показались Драко знакомыми, он пригляделся и узнал пропавшую недавно Луну Финниган.  
«Здесь она и была все время, - мысли ворочались тяжелыми жерновами. – Значит, кое-что он все-таки помнит. Иначе не положил бы ее вот так».  
Сладковатый запах тления коснулся ноздрей Драко, он пошатнулся, проваливаясь в беспамятство, но цепи, растянувшие его, как на дыбе, мигом привели его в чувство. Он застонал, и тихий стон эхом донесся от противоположной стены.  
На таких же цепях, столь же беспомощная, покачивалась Тонкс. Глаза ее были закрыты, мантия - в ржавых пятнах. И все же она осталась жива. Драко сразу стало легче от мысли, что он не один в этом подземелье.  
Цепи слабо звякнули. Тонкс снова застонала.  
\- Где мы? – прошелестела она голосом, ломким, как иссохшее крыло бабочки.  
\- Все еще в гробнице, - каркнул Драко пересохшим горлом.  
\- Это он нас сюда принес? – Тонкс говорила, будто в забытьи.  
\- Да, - односложно отвечал Драко.  
Тонкс помолчала.  
\- Почему он нас не убил?  
\- Не знаю, - Драко подумал и добавил. – Я назвал его по имени.  
\- А. И кто же он?  
Драко сказал.  
Тонкс мутно поглядела на него, оба ее глаза заплыли, в ноздрях запеклась кровь. Должно быть, убийца ударил ее по голове и ударил сильно.  
\- Знаешь, ты довольно тяжелый, - сказала она вдруг. Драко подумал, что сотрясение мозга ни для кого даром не проходит, но Тонкс продолжила, прояснив смысл своего замечания. – Когда ты на меня приземлился, наверное, ребра два сломал.  
Драко засмеялся и тут же закашлялся.  
\- Спасибо, что оказалась в нужном месте в нужное время, - прохрипел он.  
\- Надеюсь, посадка была мягкой, - отозвалась Тонкс, и они снова замолчали.  
\- Это твоя кровь на мантии? – Драко смутно надеялся, что все же сумел достать убийцу перед тем, как отключился.  
\- Нет. Это твоя.  
Драко осмотрел себя. Длинный порез на боку все еще кровоточил, бедро онемело.  
\- Славные из нас сыщики, - пробормотал он. – Висим тут, как два гуся, и ждем, когда убийца придет и открутит нам головы.  
\- Это я – сыщик. Ты не виноват…  
\- Естественно, не виноват, - подтвердил Драко. - Я таким родился. Это не вина, это судьба.  
Еще пауза.  
Драко зажмурился и попытался представить себе что-нибудь хорошее. Воспоминания заметались в голове роем сумасшедших мотыльков. Хорошее, плохое – столько всего было… мало, мало, простонал он мысленно, мне не хватило. Я хочу еще.  
Я жить хочу, черт возьми! Снейп, где ты? Я знаю, что стану сгорать от стыда всю оставшуюся жизнь, если ты придешь и спасешь меня после того, что я тебе наобещал, но я так хочу жить! Пускай - сгорая от стыда.  
Он вспомнил, что Снейп говорил ему про отца. Одна мысль бесповоротно вошла в его душу: он не увидит больше родителей и не поговорит с ними, и самые мрачные страницы семейной жизни вспомнились ему светлыми праздниками; все его существо возмутилось этой бесповоротностью. Голова кружилась от изнурения и печали.  
Шорох прервал его размышления, и сквозняк донес до него холод и запах земли.  
Драко медленно открыл глаза. Человек в балахоне стоял рядом с саркофагом, капюшон откинут, меч выглядел естественным продолжением руки.  
«С кого он начнет? – задумался Драко. – Уж лучше бы с меня. Лучше так, чем висеть и смотреть, как он режет Тонкс, и ожидать, когда придет мой черед»  
Человек-демон наклонился и поцеловал мертвую Луну в восковой лоб, бережно отведя высохший легкий локон.  
\- Я ведь все время думала, что это она, - пробормотала Тонкс. – Все время. Она так похожа на статую…  
\- Молчи, - прошептал Драко.  
Убийца выпрямился и, пристально глядя на Тонкс, приблизился к ней. Двигался он плавно и бесшумно, словно у него не было ног, как у призрака квайдан. Некоторое время он рассматривал Тонкс, потом тихо погладил ее по щеке и вышел. Каменный блок повернулся на шарнире, и стена снова стала белой и гладкой.  
Тонкс закачалась на своих цепях, вскрикнув от боли в растянутых связках.  
\- Это что? Он ушел?  
\- Ушел, - подтвердил Драко.  
С потолка на нос ему упала тяжелая капля. Потом еще одна.  
\- Кажется, дождь собирается. Мистер Малфой, вы мой зонтик не видели? – Тонкс безумно захихикала.  
\- О, проклятье, - Драко увидел, что по всей окружности помещения, в котором они находились, у самого потолка открываются отверстия, извергая потоки воды. – Он решил нас утопить. 

Драко овладела апатия; какую-то важную пружину внутри закручивали слишком сильно и слишком долго, и она, наконец, лопнула. Вода, очень чистая, зеленоватая, поднялась уже до талии, а Тонкс она доставала до груди. По мере того, как тепло – и кровь, красным облачком расплывавшаяся слева от Драко, - вытекали из его тела, тяжелое сонное оцепенение охватывало его.  
Драко бездумно глядел на съежившееся маленькое личико Тонкс; ее посиневшие губы шевелились, словно она читала молитву. Возможно, так и было.  
Деловито журчащая вода добралась до бортиков саркофага, замерла, точно задумавшись на мгновение, а затем решительно полилась внутрь. Драко глядел, как тело Луны Финниган движется в быстро наполняющемся гробу – наверное, так живая Луна крутилась в горячей ванне.  
Жерла под потолком выталкивали струи, похожие на толстых обожравшихся удавов. Покойница с жутким достоинством выплыла из саркофага и теперь медленно дрейфовала по комнате. Она повернула к Драко, тот отшатнулся, упал, потеряв равновесие, и глотнул воды. Пока он поднимался, с отвращением отплевываясь, труп отнесло к Тонкс.  
\- Нет! – завизжала та. – Нет! Уберите ее от меня.  
\- Закрой рот! – крикнул ей Драко. – Утонешь, дура!  
Поток бурлил вокруг его шеи, завихряясь под подбородком в изящное кружевное жабо. Удерживаться на ногах стало трудно. Тонкс забулькала, когда вода влилась ей в открытый рот. Мертвое тело кружило вокруг Тонкс, а та неотвратимо захлебывалась.  
Через минуту она утонет, решил Драко, а еще через минуту утону я.  
Он выбрал цепь насколько возможно, и рванул. Еще раз. Еще.  
Тонкс замолчала. Драко видел, что голова ее движется, но не мог понять, сама ли Нимфадора еще пытается сопротивляться, или ее тело колышет течением, как тело Луны Финниган.  
Драко забился, дергая проклятую цепь, державшую его на приколе; что-то хрустнуло и порвалось – судя по боли, пронзившей его от шеи до пяток, подобно Crucio, - связки и сухожилия. Он задрал подбородок, кашляя, и увидел, что звенья, ослабленные временем, начали разламываться под самым креплением.  
Не успею, подумал Драко, набирая в грудь воздуха и приседая, чтобы натянуть цепь. Еще бы немного. Нет, не успею.  
Сквозь прозрачную толщу он увидел, как стена зашевелилась в том месте, через которое входил убийца. Почудилось? Нет, плита повернулась.  
Мгновение тяжелая стеклянная масса стояла неподвижно, а затем с ревом рванулась в дыру. Драко услышал донесшиеся снаружи крики. Течение потащило его за собой, он болтался на своей цепи, пока вода со свирепой радостью выплескивалась наружу. Мимо проплыло тело Луны, ногами вперед, волосы стлались за ней, словно щупальца гигантской медузы; труп выплеснуло наружу, и крики из коридора усилились.  
Тонкс со свистом втянула в себя воздух, повисла на вывернутых руках, наклоняясь вперед. Ее вырвало водой пополам с бурой, окрашенной желчью и кровью, пеной.  
Над головой Драко раздался треск лопнувшего металла, и он упал на четвереньки. Цепи свалились на него, хлестнув по плечам и пребольно ударив по макушке.  
\- Как раз вовремя, - сказал он вслух. – Вот и свершилось чудо в Хогсмиде. Оркестр, туш!

19

Оказаться внутри этого коридора было столь же странно, как очутиться внутри математического уравнения.  
Насколько Снейп мог судить, тоннель имел форму правильного тора – не то гигантский пустотелый бублик, не то нора огромного выползня, пол и потолок плавно закруглялись в сторону стен гладкими желобами. Между плитами облицовки невозможно было бы вставить даже вязальную спицу миссис Уизли. Снейп не видел ни светильников, ни ламп, однако коридор заливал белый свет, не колеблющийся, везде ровный, словно его испускал сам камень.  
Люпин вел их маленькую группу по кровавой дорожке, низко опустив голову, зоркие глаза оборотня не упускали даже крошечного пятнышка. Снейпу все время казалось, что сейчас Люпин опустится на четвереньки и побежит, помахивая хвостом.  
Люпин остановился перед плитой, на вид ничем не отличавшейся от прочих.  
\- Это дверь, - сказал он и оглянулся на Хмури требовательно, как смотрят на зазевавшегося швейцара.  
Хмури отошел на шаг, расправил плечи и грозно крикнул:  
\- Alohomora!  
С тем же успехом он мог бы засвистеть «Hello, Dolly» - плита даже не шевельнулась.  
Люпин издал нетерпеливый возглас и попробовал сам - столь же безрезультатно.  
\- Не старайтесь, - посоветовал Снейп. – Заклинание не подействует.  
\- Почему? – спросил Хмури, с недоверием оглядывая сначала коридор, потом – Снейпа.  
\- По той же причине, по какой заклятья Драко не причинили противнику ни малейшего вреда. Наша магия не действует ни на само это существо, ни на предметы, которыми он пользуется, - Снейп ощупывал стену возле стыков. – Здесь должен быть запирающий механизм.  
\- Ваш Малфой мог просто промахнуться.  
\- Перестаньте. Промахнуться в такой маленькой комнате, стоя почти вплотную к врагу, просто невозможно. Вы ведь уже сталкивались с подобным? Культ Йаг-согота, или как его там, в Шотландии.  
Хмури кивнул и задумался.  
\- Кто-то кричит за стеной, - Люпин напряженно прислушивался. – Женский голос.  
\- Я ничего не слышу, - вмешался Шеклболт, Хмури согласно хмыкнул.  
\- Зато я слышу, - отрезал Люпин. – Северус!  
\- Сейчас, сейчас… - Снейп пригляделся. Чуть ниже уровня его глаз на стене в ряд располагались пять небольших углублений. - Вероятно, это замок.  
Он вложил пальцы в углубления и нажал, надеясь, что это не ловушка, и выскочившее лезвие не отхватит ему руку.  
В течение долгой, бесконечно тянущейся секунды не происходило ничего. Затем плита стала поворачиваться вокруг своей оси, и Снейп, стоявший ближе всех, увидел, как в открывающемся проеме сверкает и переливается плотная стена воды.  
\- Impedimenta! – Он схватил Люпина за мантию, подтаскивая его к себе.  
Авроры стояли поодаль, вне пределов досягаемости; их подхватило течением и потащило вдоль по коридору. Снейп слышал удаляющиеся ругательства Хмури, пока тот не исчез из виду.  
Плита повернулась перпендикулярно стенам, рассекая поток на две отдельные струи, которые затем вновь соединялись; буруны и маленькие воронки кипели вокруг этой плиты и невидимой преграды, окружавшей Снейпа и Люпина.  
Вода вырывалась наружу толчками, и очередная волна выплеснула тело женщины и понесла его по коридору. Люпин с воплем метнулся вслед. Защитный пузырь подался и эластично отпружинил его на прежнее место.  
\- Это не Тонкс, - процедил Снейп. – Вы что, не видите? Это Луна Финниган.  
Люпин сопел и рвался наружу.  
Короткий вскрик Шеклболта свидетельствовал, что труп встретил преграду, и что авроры находятся недалеко.  
Ревущий поток схлынул, вода вытекала в коридор ленивыми ручейками. Внутри кто-то надрывно кашлял.  
Снейп снял щит, и Люпин вбежал в помещение. Снейп последовал за ним, но без особой поспешности. Он считал, что при самых плачевных обстоятельствах следует соблюдать хоть видимость хладнокровия. Кроме того, ноги не очень хорошо его держали.  
Тонкс висела бессильно, как сломанная кукла, Люпин освобождал ее от наручников, бормоча бессвязные утешения. Драко сидел на полу, обвитый ржавыми цепями подобно Лаокоону – живой, хотя и не вполне невредимый.  
\- Diffindo, - Снейп, приблизившись, провел палочкой вдоль металлических браслетов; цепи осыпались на пол, глухо звякнув.  
Люпин подхватил Тонкс на руки и вынес ее из помещения, бросив на Снейпа такой взгляд, как будто тот намеревался отобрать его драгоценную ношу и водворить ее на прежнее место. Снейп почел за благо отойти с дороги.  
Он проводил Люпина взглядом и обернулся к Драко.  
\- Ты ведь не ждешь, что я распущу слюни и сожму тебя в объятиях?  
\- Нет, - Драко улыбнулся с такой кротостью, что Снейпу немедленно захотелось взять свои слова обратно и распустить таки слюни.  
Вместо этого он холодно спросил:  
\- Идти сможешь?  
\- Не хочешь понести меня на руках? – Драко усмехнулся дрожащими губами.  
\- Учитывая, что ты весишь больше, чем я? – Снейп сделал вид, что обдумывает это предложение. – Не думаю. Впрочем, если желаешь, я могу использовать Mobilicorpus.  
\- Северус… - Драко как-то вдруг поник, очевидно, даже эта полушутливая перепалка оказалась для него тяжела.  
\- Сиди смирно, - тихо сказал Снейп.  
Исцеляющее заклинание. Рана на боку Драко затянулась, изодранные запястья перестали кровоточить. Заклинания высушивающее и согревающее. Драко перестал трястись, кожа его утратила голубоватый оттенок и приобрела почти человеческий цвет.  
\- Северус, мне так стыдно, - с неловкой улыбкой проговорил Драко.  
\- Это мне должно быть стыдно, - сердито перебил его Снейп. – Наверное, у меня мозги размягчились, когда я заключил с тобой это нелепое соглашение.  
Снейп понапрасну оскорблял свои мозги, потому что в момент заключения соглашения вообще ими не пользовался. Какая именно часть тела руководила тогда его действиями, он предпочел бы не признаваться.  
Драко уставился на Снейпа, приоткрыв рот, на лице его изобразилось отчаяние.  
\- Так ты не собираешься… - начал он.  
Договорить ему помешал Аластор Хмури, который неожиданно присоединился к их компании, воинственно размахивая палочкой.  
\- Где этот подонок? – свирепо вскрикнул аврор. Эффектный выход его несколько портили струйки воды, легкомысленно стекающие с одежды и волос.  
\- Ушел. Или вы думали, что он решил искупаться вместе с нами? – из последних сил съехидничал Драко.  
Хмури оглядел интерьер помещения, обставленного a la «каменный мешок» и обильно увлажненного, и уменьшил громкость голоса, приготовленного для произнесения смертного приговора.  
\- От Димсдейла я такого не ожидал, - сказал он, сердясь на себя за недогадливость.  
\- Это не Димсдейл, - устало ответил Драко. – Разве вы еще не поняли? Это Финниган.

Снейп осознал, что сыт подземельями по горло, когда Драко оступился на узкой лесенке, и оба они едва не обрушились к подножию крутых ступенек. Темнота и безжизненность бесконечных коридоров заставляла желать ярких красок, шума и света – всего, чего Снейп обычно старался избегать.  
Время от времени Драко начинал терять сознание и заваливаться на бок, Снейпу приходилось ловить его и приводить в чувство, что ужасно раздражало. Пускай Драко, измученный и ослабший от потери крови, не был виноват в этих мгновенных полуобмороках и вообще держался замечательно хорошо для человека, за один вечер исчерпавшего лимит своей удачи на пятнадцать лет вперед; однако хлесткие, несправедливые слова вертелись на кончике языка. Возможно, он позволил бы им сорваться, но железная дверь в комнате с семисвечником жестоким напоминанием качнулась перед его глазами, и он сдержался, подхватив Драко под локоть едва ли не нежно. Тот поглядел с благодарностью, и Снейп понял, что сегодня не скажет ему ничего обидного, и был бы рад вообще никогда не говорить Драко ничего обидного, если бы против этого не восставала вся его желчная натура.  
Энергия возбуждения ушла, и только слабые разряды ее вспыхивали в мышцах. Снейп устал, а между тем, он был еще в начале событий, и развитие их началось шумом отдаленных голосов в круглой сумрачной зале, где богиня Дану порочно улыбалась из своей ниши, прячась в ней, как гадюка в траве.  
\- Послушай, - сказал он, встряхивая Драко за плечи. – Сядь здесь, и не входи внутрь, что бы ни услышал. Ты понял меня?  
Драко кивнул, и Снейпу почудилось некоторое непокорство в этом жесте.  
\- Драко, - он не умел уговаривать и тем более умолять, но зато был искушен в искусстве подкупа. – Не входи в зал. Если кто-нибудь выбежит оттуда, уйди с дороги. Мне не нужно твоего героизма. Оставайся здесь, и я… - он запнулся и договорил с трудом, как бы схваченный за горло гигантскими щипцами, - … я выполню свое обещание.  
Драко откинул лицо с напряженной улыбкой, которая тотчас перешла в ласковое и смелое выражение. Снейп вскользь коснулся его плеча и поспешно спустился в зал, так и не успев решить для себя, солгал он, чтобы удержать Драко вне неизбежной стычки, или сказал правду.  
Снейп удобно поместился в нише, скрывавшей его, но сам отлично мог видеть зал.  
Авроры и Димсдейл стояли кучкой перед алтарем, а против них, словно укоряя их полнотой своего безумия, существо, некогда бывшее Финниганом, готовилось утянуть их с собой на ту сторону Ночи.  
\- Черви, - сказало существо с горделивой печалью. - Рабы. Вы пришли сюда нарушить покой той, что больше вас в тысячи раз. Вы хватали святыни жадными руками, играя ими, как собака играет с костью. Отдавать свою кровь – вот все, на что вы годны. Уходите, или будете истреблены все.  
\- Симус, - с ужасом проговорил Димсдейл. – Я не верил этому до последней минуты. Что с вами?  
Презрительное молчанье было ему ответом.  
\- Вы убили двенадцать человек, - сказал Хмури, - вы опаснее бешеного пса. Сдавайтесь или умрете.  
\- Вам ли удержать меня? – надменно отвечал одержимый.  
Авроры вытянулись в цепь, будто расстрельный взвод, и зеленая пламя сорвалось с их палочек.  
Существо расхохоталось, затем прыгнуло вперед с отвратительной ловкостью паука-птицееда; клинок сверкнул и тут же поблек, окрашенный кровью. Один из авроров схватился за рассеченное горло и упал поперек алтаря. Остальные бросились врассыпную.  
Меч – ничто против магии, тем обиднее, если тебя им убьют. Палочка, лишенная волшебной силы, бесполезнее разряженного ружья - ружьем, по крайней мере, можно ударить, словно дубиной. Иного же оружия у авроров не оказалось.  
\- А! – крикнул убийца. – Вот чего стоит ваша жалкая магия! Я убью вас всех и развешу ваши головы на Древе.  
\- Финниган, опомнитесь! - Снейп вышел из своего укрытия.  
\- Того, кого вы позвали, нет больше, - в углах губ убийцы выступила пена, зрачки сузились: держался он легко и остро, как занесенный нож – орудие богини.  
\- Он есть, и он здесь. – Снейп поглядел в провалы глазниц, до краев наполненные безумием. – Симус, вернитесь к себе.  
Одержимый вздрогнул. На краткий миг, когда личность Финнигана очнулась в нем, он замер, охваченный смятением. Снейп воспользовался этой секундой – подняв палочку, он направил ее не на убийцу, а на статую богини и, прежде чем податель жертв полностью вернул себе захваченное тело, произнес заклинание.  
Существо оскалилось и метнулось, но изваяние уже задвигалось, будто делая величавый шаг и важно кивая, а затем тяжко рухнуло плашмя со своего постамента. Раздался отвратительный звук, когда статуя богини раздавила тело Финнигана, как до того сама Дану раздавила его рассудок.  
Медленно авроры сошлись у алтаря, на котором истек кровью один из их товарищей. От статуи откололось несколько кусков, но торс ее остался цел, из-под него вытекала кровь; рука – единственное, на что можно было смотреть без содрогания, - рефлекторно шевельнула пальцами в агонии.  
\- Так лучше, пожалуй, - Димсдейл посмотрел на мертвого, - что он умер. Бедный Симус. Бедная Луна.  
Снейп пошел к выходу, оттолкнув ногой один из кусков камня, на которые раскололась статуя Дану.  
\- Непосильное это испытание – носить в себе нечеловеческую душу, - сказал он Драко, когда они покинули навсегда оскверненное святилище и вышли наружу под тихий, пушистый снегопад, - когда и с собственной не так-то просто поладить. 

20

Замешкавшись в дверях, Снейп подумал, что не увидит никого, когда войдет – такая тишина стояла в столовой. Возможно, он только обрадовался бы этому: после каждой отлучки он входил в общий зал с опаской. Всякий раз возвращение сулило что-нибудь неприятное.  
Он ошибался – все преподаватели уже собрались за общим столом. Драко выглядел разбитым, он едва взглянул на Снейпа и снова уткнулся в номер «Ежедневного пророка». МакГонагалл выглядела такой же грустной, только в отличие от томной дымки, заволакивающей лицо Драко, глаза ее горели. Оливер Вуд сосредоточенно скатывал шарики из хлебного мякиша, отодвинув тарелку с омлетом. Снейп поискал взглядом Лаванду Вуд и не нашел.  
Из уважения или из суеверного страха, но никто не посмел усесться на стул покойной мадам Спраут, и место ее зияло пустотой, как зияет дыра на месте выпавшего зуба.  
Снейпу показалось, что он слышит тиканье невидимых часов, отмеряющих последние секунды предгрозового спокойствия. Полосатые тучи, сернисто-желтые и мутно-багровые, бестолково крутились под потолком.  
Снейп уселся и принялся за свой кофе, не обращая внимания на лица, обернувшиеся к нему в кощунственной пародии на «Тайную вечерю».  
Первой не выдержала МакГонагалл.  
\- Каникулы заканчиваются через три дня, - сказала она в своей обычной, уверенной, чуть агрессивной манере.  
\- Мне об этом известно, - Снейп не посмотрел на нее.  
\- Студенты начнут приезжать уже послезавтра.  
Снейп наконец поднял на нее глаза.  
\- Им ничего не угрожает, если вы об этом.  
\- Да, Минерва, ведь… эээ… убийца погиб, - вмешался Флитвик. – Все закончилось.  
\- А как же Помона? – тихо спросила МакГонагалл.  
\- Профессор Спраут была убита тем же человеком, что и Миранда Рэмзи, - тихий вздох пронесся над столом. – Я поставил в известность Дамблдора о том, кто этот человек, и авроры вскоре должны произвести арест.  
Снейп говорил четко, без колебаний.  
\- Я не собирался устраивать сеанс публичного разоблачения, но, коль скоро вы задали мне прямой вопрос, я готов дать вам на него прямой ответ.  
\- Разве Миранду убил не маньяк? - профессор МакГонагалл проводила четкую грань между Симусом Финниганом, своим бывшим студентом, и безумным жрецом Дану.  
\- Я усомнился в этом с самого начала, - покачал головой Снейп. – Маньяк всегда забирал тело – Миранду Рэмзи бросили на месте преступления. Маньяк мог найти жертву где угодно, но убивал он только внутри святилища, - ведь его связывали условности ритуала. Миранда – не одна из многих случайных жертв, но объект, выбранный осознанно и с целью.  
\- Кто же ее выбрал?  
\- Qui prodest? [5]– усмехнулся Снейп. – Кого бы вы заподозрили, если бы, кроме этого убийства, в Хогсмиде не совершилось еще несколько почти одновременно?  
[5] [лат. «Кому выгодно?»]  
Все посмотрели на Вуда.  
\- Это не я! – вскрикнул он. – Я не убивал Миранду, поверьте мне – не убивал!  
\- Северус, это невозможно, - строго произнесла МакГонагалл. – Ведь Оливера допрашивали под Веритасерумом.  
\- Они даже Legilimens применяли, - тихо добавил Вуд.  
\- Разве я про вас говорил? – Снейп покачал головой. – Когда совершается адюльтер, кто является оскорбленной стороной? Не тот, кто изменил, а тот, кому изменили. Ваша жена, Вуд, по какой-то непонятной мне причине испытывает к вам более чем теплые чувства. У нее были основания прийти в ярость, как вы считаете?  
\- Лаванда! – ахнула МакГонагалл. – Не может быть!  
\- Отчего же? - сухо спросил Снейп. – Должно быть, Вуд, вы оказались не так осторожны, как рассчитывали. Каким образом вы и мисс Рэмзи договорились о встрече на тот вечер?  
\- Миранда прислала мне письмо, - Вуд покраснел.  
\- Своей совой?  
\- Ну… да.  
\- Что же вы сделали с письмом, когда прочитали его?  
\- Выбросил. Кажется.  
Снейп поднял бровь. Вуд покраснел еще гуще.  
\- Что ж, возможно, до того вечера ваша жена лишь подозревала вас в измене, но когда ее подозрения превратились в уверенность, и улика оказалась у нее в руках, она обезумела от ревности и обиды. Гнев охватил ее, как пожар. Возможно, не представься ей случая отомстить немедленно, она не отомстила бы вообще. Но, к несчастью, под рукой у нее оказалось оружие. Минерва, вы помните, как она сказала нам, что занимается ушу?  
\- Да, - МакГонагалл с недоумением сдвинула брови. – Ну и что?  
\- Насколько мне известно, некоторые упражнения в ушу выполняются с мечом – такой особый меч с кистью на эфесе для лучшего равновесия. Обычно его не затачивают, но, если заточить, убить им будет так же просто, как боевым оружием. И кто бы заподозрил ее? Убийство, ею совершенное, должно было стать частью кровавой вакханалии в Хогсмиде, - так камень теряется среди других камней во время горного обвала.  
\- Итак, - тут Снейп снова обратился к Вуду, - смеркается. Вы уходите, в полной уверенности, что ваша простодушная супруга останется ждать вас у домашнего очага. Даже если бы она и не нашла письма, нужно страдать умственным расстройством, чтобы не догадаться, почему мужчина вдруг убегает зимней ночью на работу – при том, что работает он не пожарным и не аврором, а инструктором по квиддичу в школе, закрытой на время каникул.  
Она прячет меч под плащом и аппарирует на опушку Запретного леса, чтобы перехватить Миранду на подступах к Хогвартсу, однако выйти на дорогу в Хогсмид можно лишь через территорию школы. Она надеялась, что ее никто не увидит, ведь студенты распущены на каникулы, да и время было позднее. Однако не существует неуязвимых преступлений. Убийцу подводят десятки непредвиденных случайностей, и в нашем перенаселенном мире практически невозможно совершить преступление без свидетелей.  
\- Кому и знать об этом как не вам? – лицо Вуда, обуреваемого противоречивыми чувствами, исказила судорога.  
\- Сейчас мы говорим не обо мне. – Тон Снейпа не изменился. – Вот и надежды вашей жены не оправдались – профессор Спраут, задержавшись допоздна в своих теплицах, увидела ее сквозь стекло. Удивилась ли она? Не думаю. Миссис Вуд часто бывала в Хогвартсе, навещая мужа или бывших преподавателей.  
И вот однажды в непринужденной беседе, профессор Спраут смотрит на миссис Вуд поверх очков и говорит что-нибудь вроде: «Как же вам повезло, деточка, что в тот вечер вы не столкнулись с ужасным человеком, который убил Миранду». Она ведь, понимаете ли, могла сказать то же самое за общим столом. Безо всякой задней мысли, разумеется.  
Кто-то, - кажется, Трелони, - всхлипнул.  
\- Вы не можете этого знать, - Вуд поднялся, с ненавистью глядя на Снейпа. – Сидите тут и обвиняете мою жену в убийствах, и ничего у вас нет, кроме ваших нелепых догадок!  
\- Не волнуйтесь, улики найдутся, - заверил его Снейп. - Завтра авроры будут делать обыск вашего дома. Они обнаружат меч. Если нет, есть еще одно возможное доказательство. Профессор Спраут вела рабочий дневник, попутно отмечая в нем разные мелкие происшествия. К сожалению, прочитать его сейчас невозможно, для этого нужен специальный состав.  
\- Зачем? – МакГонагалл округлила глаза, как кошка, перед носом которой хлопнули в ладоши.  
\- Записи делались невидимыми чернилами. Для того, чтобы их прочесть, нужно пропитать пергамент особым веществом, а затем произнести «Aparecium».  
\- К чему такие сложности? – с изумлением спросил Драко. – Тоже мне, Мата Хари.  
Снейп пожал плечами.  
\- Полагаю, для забавы. Люди часто делают странные вещи. Вещи, которых от них никто не ожидает. Иногда жизнь похожа на дурной сон, где знакомые люди появляются в странном, несвойственном им обличье - когда нелепом, когда зловещем.  
\- Не верю вам, ни одному вашему слову, - Вуд оттянул воротничок, словно тот душил его. – Как вам вообще можно верить?  
\- Дамблдор поверил мне. Я знаю, что ваша жена убила девушку, за которую я отвечал, и профессора Спраут, с которой я познакомился тогда, когда вас еще и на свете не было. И за нее я тоже отвечал. – Снейп поглядел на Вуда пристально и прямо. Взгляды их скрестились, как клинки дуэлянтов, и стальные отблески заиграли в тучах под потолком. – Я не допущу, чтобы ваша жена ушла от наказания за совершенные преступления.  
Это было жестоко, но Снейп всегда считал жалость роскошью, которую не мог себе позволить. Он хотел, чтобы хаос последних дней закончился. Любой ценой.  
Вуд огляделся в поисках сочувствия, но его коллеги неловко отводили глаза, даже МакГонагалл, и Снейп понял, что убедил их, как до того убедил Дамблдора. Понял это и Вуд, плечи его бессильно поникли.  
\- Вот что, – сказал он устало. – Пойдемте к Лаванде. Вы спросите ее, и она скажет, что не делала этого. Вы поймете – этого не было.  
Снейп никогда не доверял своей интуиции – он был человеком плана, не импровизации, и внутренний голос частенько его подводил. Сейчас, однако, дурное предчувствие охватило его, как расплавленный воздух охватывает человека, вышедшего на июльский солнцепек. Мысль о разговоре с Лавандой Вуд, вызывала у него физическое неприятие. Впрочем, ответить отказом он не мог.  
\- Это было, Оливер, - Снейп поднялся из-за стола.  
На миг в глазах Вуда появилось выражение, которое Снейп поначалу принял за очередную вспышку ярости.  
\- Я тоже пойду, - МакГонагалл решительно вздернула подбородок, показывая, что лучше ей не перечить.  
Они направились к выходу. У самых дверей к ним с решительным видом присоединился Драко. Снейп поглядел с неудовольствием, но ничего ему не сказал.  
\- Постойте, - маленький Флитвик проворно шел за ними по коридору. – Если не возражаете…  
МакГонагалл вздохнула. Вуд пробормотал нечто неразборчивое, Снейп разобрал только слово «балаган». Флитвик сделал вид, что не заметил. Его кроткая улыбка сияла доброжелательностью, румяная физиономия, обрамленная серебристо-белой бородой, озаряла собой коридор – но не оставляла за собой ни капли тепла.  
В полумраке стертые временем ступени лестницы, ведущей на Гриффиндорскую башню, казались скругленными и чуть влажными, будто листья диковинного растения. Их маленькая компания все поднималась и поднималась по бесконечному стеблю, пока не оказалась почти на небе. И даже дышать в конце подъема стало трудно, точно комната Лаванды располагалась на высоте Юнгфрау.  
Вуд шел впереди. Коснувшись ручки двери, он поглядел на Снейпа с тем же выражением, что и недавно в зале, и Снейп вдруг понял: не ярость и не страх отразились в его взгляде, а торжество, непонятное и оттого жутковатое.  
Вуд толкнул дверь, та поддалась, впуская их в маленькую комнату, где пахло воском, персиками и смертью. Лаванда Вуд лежала на кровати, лицом к стене, шея вывернулась под странным углом. Покрывало, измятое, скомканное, сбилось в изножье постели.  
\- Что вы стоите? Помогите ей!  
МакГонагалл подбежала к кровати и, взяв молодую женщину за плечи, повернула ее к вошедшим. Снейп мог бы сразу сказать, что помощи Лаванде уже не потребуется.  
\- Синильная кислота, - констатировал Драко.  
Посиневшее лицо Лаванды изуродовала боль, вены на лбу вздулись и потемнели. Налившиеся кровью, вспухшие веки были крепко зажмурены, на губах виднелись клочья пены. Умирала она тяжело.  
Снейп подошел к постели, ставшей для Лаванды смертным одром - не для того, чтобы взглянуть на труп; его внимание привлек лист пергамента. Своим простым, ясным почерком миссис Вуд вывела на нем: «Я убила Миранду Рэмзи и мадам Спраут. Я знаю, что мне придется ответить за это. Лучше мне уйти самой. Я…»  
Дальше текст обрывался: жидкость из опрокинутого стакана пролилась на пергамент, размывая чернила.  
\- Вот и признание, - сказал Драко, прочитав записку через плечо Снейпа, и оглянулся на Вуда, застывшего посреди комнаты.  
\- Она умерла, - глухо откликнулся тот. – Будьте вы прокляты. Вы победили.  
\- Нет, - Снейп покачал головой. – Ее победил не я.  
Больше он ничего не сказал, но думал он о многом.

21

Утром, наспех выпив кофе, Снейп аппарировал в Лондон. Вуд попытался забрать тело жены, но Снейп настоял на том, чтобы опечатать комнату и оставить все в неприкосновенности до прибытия авроров. Вуд махнул рукой и вышел, не сказав ни слова, лицо его выражало горестную покорность судьбе.  
Министр ждал Снейпа к десяти. Рон Уизли, непривычно приглаженный, в полосатом жилете, поглядел на бывшего Мастера зелий с привычной ненавистью и провел его в кабинет Дамблдора. Оттуда Снейп вышел только через полтора часа. Во рту прочно поселился вкус лимонных долек, в желудке плескалось полведра чаю.  
\- Уизли, - прежде чем отряхнуть прах министерских коридоров со своих ног, Снейп остановился и пристально поглядел на Рона, - как поживает мисс Грэй… ваша жена?  
Уизли уставился на него, приоткрыв рот, и соображая, какой подвох скрывается за этими простыми словами.  
\- Х-хорошо, - промямлил он.  
\- Сколько лет вашим близнецам? – Снейп испытующе поднял бровь.  
Рон поежился. Очевидно, классические жесты Снейпа вызывали у него неприятные ассоциации с уроками зельеделия.  
\- Три, - он скромно потупился, довольный тем, что вспомнил правильный ответ.  
\- Что ж, в таком случае, вашей супруге пора подыскивать работу.  
\- Да. Она ищет. Но никто не хочет...  
\- Брать на работу молодого специалиста без опыта работы, но с двумя маленькими детьми? – Снейп хмыкнул. – Я отправлю мисс Грэй… эээ… в общем, отправлю сову.  
\- А разве в Хогвартсе есть вакансия? - осторожно спросил Рон, не зная, радоваться ли предложению или ожидать от него неприятностей.  
\- Пока нет, - загадочно ответил Снейп. – Но появится, и очень скоро, если только слухи о практической сметке шотландцев не слишком преувеличены.  
Уизли вытаращил глаза, и Снейп с удовлетворением подумал: что бы не говорил Драко, некоторые вещи в нашем непостоянном мире всегда остаются неизменными.

Снейп прошелся по кабинету. Поглядел в окно. Просмотрел верхнее из кучи скопившихся писем и бросил его обратно. Смысл прочитанного тут же изгладился из его сознания.  
Он постарался задавить в себе эмоции и с холодной отстраненностью вспомнить все, что произошло вчера и сегодня утром. Он все сделал правильно, все, как нужно. Но это ничего не решило. Самое главное еще впереди.  
Вернувшись из Лондона, Снейп отозвал МакГонагалл и Флитвика в сторону. Он предпочел бы поговорить с Люпином – преподаватель З.О.Т.И., как-никак, но тот обосновался в одной из палат Святого Мунго, рядом с Тонкс, метавшейся в лихорадке. Так что пришлось обратиться с просьбой к старшим коллегам.  
Оба согласились, Флитвик с радостью, МакГонагалл...  
МакГонагалл глядела на него с осуждением. Почему? Не он сделал безумным Симуса Финнигана. Не он свел Миранду с Оливером Вудом. И уж точно не он влил синильную кислоту в стакан Лаванды.  
Снейп всегда знал, что мир переполнен злом; частица его есть в каждом из нас – в ком-то больше, в ком-то меньше. «Я повернул глаза зрачками в душу, а там повсюду пятна черноты». Кто может похвастаться, что никогда не бывал несправедлив и не отыгрывался на близких за неудачный день? Сколько людей совершают дурные, действительно дурные поступки, и скольким удается скрыть их? Снейп подозревал, что из всех его знакомых не найдется ни одного – ни единого, кто не прятал бы в шкафу парочку скелетов. Он всегда ожидал от людей худшего и отнюдь не радовался, если оказывался прав. А прав он оказывался часто.  
Нет, Снейп не считал себя лучше других. Скорее, он чувствовал себя, как леопард, который сливается со всеми другими пятнами на земной поверхности.  
Тихий стук прервал его размышления.  
\- Входи, Драко, - Снейп с трудом преодолел ощущение déjà vu.  
Драко оделся для выхода.  
\- Северус, - выглядел он измученным. Впервые Снейп осознал, что и для Драко юность осталась позади, и первые тоненькие, почти незаметные морщинки легли между бровями. - Если ты не возражаешь, я хотел бы провести уик-энд в поместье.  
Снейп ответил не сразу, и Драко продолжил:  
\- Я устал от всего этого. Каждый день по трупу, а то и не по одному. Даже с моей богатой биографией и роскошной наследственностью это немного слишком.  
Он бледно усмехнулся.  
\- Да и с родителями хотелось повидаться. Кто знает – вдруг наступит моя очередь  
\- Не говори вздор, - поморщился Снейп.  
\- Я был близок, чертовски близок к тому, чтобы отправиться ad patres [6], - Драко вздохнул. – И до сих пор кажусь себе бледной тенью, скитающейся по берегам Леты. Так ты меня отпускаешь?  
[6] [лат. «к праотцам»]  
\- Разумеется. Только не забудь вернуться к первому уроку в понедельник.  
Снейп виновато вспомнил, что так и не просмотрел учебный план Драко и, кажется, вовсе его потерял.  
\- Да уж не забуду, - теперь Драко улыбнулся по-настоящему.  
\- Передай привет родителям, - Снейп опустился в кресло и рассеянно уставился в пространство.  
Драко поглядел на него, задумчиво покусывая нижнюю губу.  
\- Если хочешь, я могу остаться, - предложил он.  
\- Нет, - отказался Снейп. – Сегодня ты мне не нужен.  
\- А вообще? Вообще я тебе нужен? Ты как будто не собираешься… Все-таки ты лжец. Прав был Вуд, ни в чем тебе верить нельзя.  
Снейп фыркнул.  
\- Да ведь и вы не исполнили своего торжественного обета, сэр Галахэд.  
\- Ну, - Драко нисколько не смутился, - в определенной степени я тоже участвовал в поимке маньяка.  
\- В той же степени, как червяк, насаженный на крючок, участвует в поимке рыбы.  
Снейп подумал, что Драко обидится, но тот рассмеялся.  
\- Гад ты ядовитый, - сказал он, вытирая глаза. – С твоей стороны просто бессовестно требовать от меня рыцарских подвигов, если учесть, что твое техническое описание никак не подходит под статус Прекрасной дамы. Скорее, ты смахиваешь на дракона, готового сожрать любого рыцаря, имевшего глупость к тебе приблизиться. Вместе с конем, латами и фамильным гербом.  
\- Вот и брось свои пустые мечтаниям и обратись к простым потребностям жизни, - посоветовал Снейп.  
\- Я бы обратился, - мрачно ответил Драко, - но ты же не хочешь их удовлетворять.  
\- Драко.  
\- Что?  
\- Прощай. До понедельника.  
Драко вздохнул и вышел.

К полуночи Снейп разобрал все скопившиеся документы, ответил на все письма и даже написал новый план для Драко взамен утерянного. Стемнело. Ничего не происходило, и снедавшее Снейпа нетерпение притупилось.  
Он наугад вытащил одну из стоявших в шкафу книг и попытался занять себя чтением.  
«… Ночью произошла небольшая катастрофа, каковая спустя приличествующее случаю время дала повод…»  
Снейп протер глаза костяшками пальцев и постарался сосредоточиться на тексте, но скоро голова его упала на скрещенные руки. Дремота окутала его плотной завесой, и он не услышал, как дверь отворилась.  
Человек, появившийся в проеме, секунду смотрел на Снейпа, потом двинулся к столу.  
Снейп вздрогнул и выпрямился.  
\- Только шевельнись, и получишь «Аваду», - прошептал исступленный голос, и слова поплыли на волне того, что пахло жжеными перьями и паленой шерстью. – Впрочем, смерти тебе в любом случае не избежать. Ты ведь знаешь, какова она на вкус, правда?  
\- Да, я просто гурман, - ответил Снейп с усмешкой. – А ты – просто глупец. Тебе следовало уйти и оставить все, как есть.  
\- А бумаги?  
\- Записи профессора Спраут? – Снейп коротко хохотнул. – Кусочек сыра в мышеловке - вот что это такое. Их нет, болван. Я тебя обманул.  
Палочка поднялась, и Снейп подумал, что сейчас узнает, как выглядит зеленое пламя «Авады», когда оно охватывает твое собственное тело.  
Игра была хороша, но, кажется, он заигрался. 

22

Струйка ледяного пота поползла за воротник. Нельзя показывать ему свой страх, подумал Снейп. Он сейчас, как дикое животное, как хищник, напуганный и оттого смертельно опасный: повернитесь к нему спиной и попытайтесь бежать – и он разорвет вас в клочья.  
\- Хорошо, Оливер, ты убьешь меня, но что потом? Ты же всерьез не рассчитываешь скрыться от правосудия?  
\- Почему же не рассчитываю? – глаза Вуда метались туда-сюда, Снейп безуспешно пытался поймать его взгляд. - Аппарирую в Австралию … или в одну из Америк. Лучше в Мексику. Там народ проще.  
Вуд рассмеялся тихим трескучим смехом.  
\- Может, на меня сразу и не выйдут. Мало ли желающих тебя убить.  
\- Например? Думаешь, кто-то поверит, что именно сейчас банда Пожирателей смерти решила отомстить мне за предательство?  
\- Может, и поверит. Или подумают, что старушка МакГонагалл устала дожидаться директорской должности и решила покончить с тобой, прежде чем сама окочурится от старости.  
\- Да, человек – животное неблагодарное. Заботься о вас после этого, - хмыкнул Снейп. – На твоем месте, я бы не рассчитывал на такие чудеса, как коллективный маразм работников аврората. Кроме того, Вуд, как ты думаешь, о чем я сегодня беседовал с министром? Точнее, о ком?  
\- Значит, мне все равно придется отвечать за убийство...  
\- За два.  
\- Как же ты догадался, тварь? – Вуд уставился на Снейпа и облизнул губы.  
\- О том, что ты убил профессора Спраут? – Снейп откинулся на спинку кресла, и палочка в руке Вуда нервно дернулась.  
\- Держи руки на виду! – рявкнул Вуд.  
Снейп демонстративно развел пустые ладони, положил их на стол и осклабился.  
\- Как догадался, говоришь? Я сделал очень простую вещь. Такую простую, что она никому не пришла в голову. Все эти замеры магического фона и проверки на использование заклинаний хороши, но и элементарным опросом свидетелей пренебрегать не следует… Я спросил Филча, кто проходил через холл в тот день, когда совершилось убийство. Если помнишь, вечером начался снегопад, и Филчу пришлось весь вечер вытирать за вошедшими растаявший снег на полу. Раздражение, которым сопровождалась эта простая, но монотонная работа, чрезвычайно обострила его память. Оказалось, что вечером выходило и возвращалось очень немного народу: погода не располагала к прогулкам. Люпин и Тонкс ушли рано утром, сопровождая Риту Скитер в Святого Мунго. Вернулись около девяти, и принесли известие о… своей находке. Шеклболт выходил несколько раз, но я даже не стал заставлять Филча вспоминать, когда именно. Профессор Спраут отправилась в оранжерею примерно в семь. Больше Филч ее не видел, по крайней мере, живой – по вполне понятной причине. Последними появились мы с Хмури. И только один человек из всех, кого видел Филч – а его ведь не зря нарекли Аргусом – не имел алиби на момент убийства. Ты, Оливер. Ты вышел сразу за профессором Спраут и вернулся примерно в половине девятого. А Лаванда вовсе не покидала Хогвартса в тот день. Все очень просто. Профессора Спраут убил тот, кто имел возможность это сделать.  
Вуд потер лоб свободной рукой. Снейп наклонился вперед, и Вуд ткнул палочкой в его сторону с такой экспрессией, что палочка сделалась похожа на летящую в цель стрелу. Снейп вспомнил детективный рассказ какого-то маггла о человеке, которого закололи стрелой, будто кинжалом, и застыл в своем кресле.  
\- Я не собирался ее убивать, - голос Вуда сорвался. – Ну почему она не могла сидеть и заниматься своими растениями вместо того, чтобы таращиться на улицу? Только представьте себе, - Вуд взмахнул палочкой, и Снейп непроизвольно вздрогнул, - иду возле оранжереи и смотрю, она возится там внутри. Увидела меня и вышла.  
«Идем, - говорит, - внутрь, погреешься, снег, все такое». Еще какое-то растение у нее там зацвело, так она им похвастаться хотела… название смешное, напоминает о Гилдерое Локхарте: «златорост», что ли? Не помню.  
\- Златолист, - пробормотал Снейп. – Да, профессору Спраут было чем хвастаться. До сих пор его в искусственных условиях вообще вырастить не удавалось, не то, что заставить цвести.  
\- Да черт с ним, - отмахнулся Вуд. – Полюбовался я на этот ее цветок, а когда мы вышли, она посмотрела в сторону дороги на Хогсмид и говорит: «Жаль, что ты не успел тогда немного, пришел бы пораньше, может, и справился бы с этим сумасшедшим, и девочка осталась бы жива». У меня кровь в жилах застыла, Снейп, - он снова махнул палочкой.  
Снейп начинал чувствовать себя цирковым львом, сидящим на тумбе, в то время как хлыст дрессировщика рассекает воздух в сантиметре от его носа.  
\- Я ей говорю, - продолжал Вуд, - что не покидал поля для квиддича до прихода Елены Карвер, а Спраут отвечает: «О, но ведь я видела тебя – ты шел прямо к дороге». И поглядела на меня так странно… Дурой она не была, но не следовало ей этого говорить. Мне пришлось ее убрать. Она поняла: я видел убийцу, и могла помешать мне сделать то, что я должен был сделать – ради Миранды.  
\- Помешать тебе убить жену?  
\- Догадливый сукин сын, - Вуд оскалился. – Сегодня ты пожалеешь, что не родился кретином. Сдохнешь, и никто тебе не поможет. Ни Дамблдор, ни мои уважаемые маразматические коллеги, ни твой драгоценный Малфой. И ты еще говорил мне насчет развращения несовершеннолетних! Сколько лет было Малфою, когда ты его попробовал?  
Слова вылетали изо рта Вуда комьями грязи, и Снейп смутно удивился, отчего эта грязь еще не забрызгала ковер и стены. Он не стал оправдываться, даже не поморщился, просто смотрел на беснующегося Вуда без всякого выражения, ожидая, когда иссякнет накопившаяся в том злоба.  
Кажется, Вуда смутил этот прямой бесстрастный взгляд, потому что он отвел глаза – но не палочку, та не отклонялась от цели ни на дюйм - и продолжил свою исповедь-обличение тоном человека, ведущего обычную беседу о погоде или достопримечательностях Рима.  
\- Помнишь, ты говорил, что иногда жизнь похожа на дурной сон, где люди, которых сто лет знаешь, превращаются в чудовищ? Вот Лаванда и превратилось в монстра – в чертова кровавого упыря. Я ждал Миранду тем вечером. Она все не шла, и я забеспокоился. Да, мне следовало сразу выйти ее встречать, тогда ничего бы не случилось, но я опоздал. Я услышал, как Миранда закричала, и побежал к ней, и Лаванда отрубила голову моей девочке прямо у меня на глазах. Она не видела меня в тени - я встал там, как вкопанный, просто стоял и ничего не мог сделать, меня словно парализовало, а она… а Лаванда вымыла руки в ее крови. И голова лежала на дороге, и луна светило прямо в ее открытые глаза. Я не могу этого забыть.  
Вуд посмотрел на Снейпа.  
\- Почему это мне должно быть плохо, а всем вокруг хорошо? – спросил он. – Почему моя жена должна была ходить по земле, когда тело Миранды пожирают черви? Нет. Она не имела права жить.  
\- Нужно было рассказать о том, что ты видел. И Лаванда отправилась бы в Азкабан, - Снейп мог бы даже посочувствовать Вуду, но довольно трудно сочувствовать человеку, который угрожает тебе мучительной смертью.  
\- Но она осталась бы жива! – заорал Вуд. – Я знаю, что адвокаты сплели бы целую историю о состоянии аффекта и «Ах, бедняжка, она была вне себя – ведь муж ей изменил», и все бы глядели на нее с состраданием, и судья бы ее тоже пожалел и дал ей минимальный срок, и газеты сделали бы из нее героиню мелодрамы, а из меня – гнусного злодея. Никто ведь не видел, как она плескалась в крови Миранды, и как голова лежала прямо на земле, и как Лаванда сказала «Mobilicorpus», и безголовое тело плыло за ней по воздуху, а она еще улыбалась при этом! Если бы они это видели – но это видел только я, и я должен был отомстить за Миранду, потому что никто больше собирался этого делать. Я никак не мог – сначала вокруг нашего дома крутились авроры, потом – журналисты, а потом ты пригласил нас в Хогвартс – зачем тебе это понадобилось, а? – и она постоянно оказывалась на людях, так что у меня никак не получалось до нее добраться.  
Голос Вуда повышался, пока не сорвался на визг, и Оливер остановился.  
\- Когда ты понял, что это я убил Лаванду? – спросил он, отдышавшись.  
\- Сразу же, - Снейп пожал плечами. – Когда увидел тело Лаванды. Никогда бы она не выбрала для самоубийства синильную кислоту. Она была красивой женщиной и не пожелала бы, чтобы ее труп выглядел так отвратительно. Если бы она решила убить себя, то выбрала бы какое-нибудь снотворное или успокоительное – чтобы уснуть тихо и без мучений. К тому же, ты так хотел, чтобы я пошел с тобой – тебе следовало бы лучше контролировать свое лицо. Когда ты готовился открыть дверь в спальню Лаванды, ты выглядел так, будто собирался воскликнуть: «А сейчас, дамы и господа, вам представится прелюбопытнейшее зрелище!»  
Вуд моргнул.  
\- Я так выглядел? – пробормотал он. – Не знал. Ну, теперь уже все равно.  
Смерть посмотрела на Снейпа из расширенных зрачков человека напротив.  
\- Как же ты заставил написать ее признание? – сейчас Снейп готов был спросить Вуда о чем угодно, вплоть до того, как звали его бабушку по материнской линии, только бы отвлечь его, занять хоть на секунду.  
\- Никак, - Вуд отстраненно улыбнулся, и Снейп понял: он готовится. - Я сам его написал. Почерк у Лаванды был простой, я всегда расписывался за нее в счетах и прочих документах, когда она просила. Так что я написал записку и опрокинул стакан на пергамент, чтобы вода размыла текст.  
\- А яд?  
\- У нее началась мигрень, вот она и попросила меня дать ей что-нибудь от головной боли. Голова у нее болеть точно перестала, - Вуд оскалился. – Довольно этой болтовни.  
\- Да, - Снейп взглянул поверх плеча Вуда, - думаю, этого действительно будет достаточно. Минерва, Филеус, вы все слышали?  
\- Не считай меня идиотом. Здесь никого нет, - все же Вуд невольно повернул голову, Снейп увидел, как напряглись сухожилия на его шее, и палочка отклонилась в сторону совсем чуть-чуть, но Снейпу хватило и этого. Он схватил со стола тяжелое бронзовое пресс-папье и бросил им в Вуда с меткостью отчаяния. Вуд стоял близко, и кусок бронзы звучно впечатался ему в висок. Вуд покачнулся, нелепо взмахнув руками, заклятье сорвалось с его палочки и попало в потолок. Штукатурка и стеклянные осколки люстры обрушились градом. Снейп, ныряя под стол, успел увидеть, как Вуд падает прямо на каминную решетку, и услышал тошнотворный хруст сломанного позвоночника.  
На секунду в кабинете повисли тишина и облако известковой пыли.  
Кто-то громко чихнул. Снейп выбрался из-под стола.  
Минерва, гневно глядя на него, вытряхивала из волос стекло и хлопья штукатурки.  
\- Это было очень впечатляюще, - сказал Флитвик и чихнул еще раз.  
\- Неужели необходимо так рисковать? - Минерва продолжала сердиться. – Как меня раздражает твоя склонность к театральным эффектам!  
\- У меня осталось только два дня, чтобы закончить все это, - попытался оправдаться Снейп. – Пока авроры доказали бы вину Вуда, он еще много чего успел бы натворить.  
На тело Вуда они старались не смотреть.  
\- А если бы он убил тебя? – МакГонагалл указала на потолок, похожий на старые пчелиные соты.  
\- Тогда вы стали бы директором Хогвартса, - криво усмехнулся Снейп.  
\- Вот что, Северус Снейп, - топнула ногой МакГонагалл, - если я еще раз услышу от тебя что-нибудь в этом духе, я и в самом деле тебя прикончу. Запомни мои слова.  
Метнув на Снейпа еще один уничтожающий взгляд, она развернулась и выплыла из кабинета.  
\- Ах, какая женщина, - грустно вздохнул Флитвик.  
\- Да, нам всем будет ее не хватать, - ответил Снейп.

23

\- Как будто конец света – МакГонагалл выходит замуж, - Драко аккуратно поставил на стол картонную коробку, прежде чем плюхнуться в кресло и покачать головой, поражаясь непредсказуемости человеческих поступков. – Отбывает в Шотландию, ловить летучих мышей в этом… как его… Инвэрери.  
\- По крайне мере, излишняя молодость и неопытность жениха и невесты не станут препятствием для вступления в брак. Кстати, пока они с Димсдейлом лишь объявили о помолвке. Минерва согласилась отложить свадьбу до конца учебного года.  
\- Что ж, надеюсь, помолвка не превратится в размолвку. И кто же ее заменит?  
\- Гермиона Грей… Уизли. Никак не привыкну, - пожаловался Снейп.  
\- И Люпин женится… точно, конец света.  
\- Скорее, начало, - Снейп пожал плечами. – Как поживают Люциус и Нарцисса? В поместье все хорошо?  
\- В поместье? Слушай, Снейп. – Драко встал и прошелся по комнате. – Ты мне зубы не заговаривай. Ты почему меня отсюда отправил? Пригласил МакГонагалл и Флитвика и отправился на встречу с убийцей, герой ты наш новоявленный. Лавры Поттера покою не дают?  
\- Успокойся, - Снейп не без удивления наблюдал за мечущимся Драко. - Лавры тут не при чем… К тому же, ты сам попросил выходной. Чего ты так волнуешься?  
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что тебя убить могли! – заорал Драко. – И меня не было рядом: ты не доверяешь мне, в грош меня не ставишь, и еще спрашиваешь, чего я так волнуюсь!  
\- Драко, в качестве свидетелей МакГонагалл и Флитвик вызвали бы у суда куда больше доверия, чем полуоправданный Малфой. Я тебе доверяю. И прекрати эту дурацкую истерику!  
\- Дело только в этом? – Драко подозрительно прищурился.  
\- Конечно, - произнес Снейп самым убедительным своим тоном. Получилось хорошо: Драко перестал фыркать и снова устроился в кресле.  
\- Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, - мирно сказал Снейп. Ссориться ему не хотелось.  
\- Отец в полном порядке, налаживает бизнес. Сегодня отправился в Бордо договариваться с местными негоциантами о поставках. Мама… мама меня беспокоит.  
Снейп задумался, какое выражение лица тут пристало: «расслабься, все нормально» или «да, это скверно».  
\- Знаешь, - продолжил Драко, - я ее, конечно, люблю, но находиться с ней рядом подолгу не в состоянии. Не потому, что ей всегда жалко только себя, и жалко до такой степени, что она забывает о существовании других людей…  
Снейп кивнул.  
\- … а потому что рядом с ней я начинаю чувствовать то же самое: какой я несчастный, никто меня не любит, все меня обижают… паршивое состояние. Начинаю думать, как мне не повезло с семьей.  
\- Некоторым не повезло гораздо больше, - заметил Снейп.  
\- Да, в том-то и дело. Хотя… отца многие считают человеком неприятным, и заслуженно. Он жестокий, сам знаешь.  
Разумеется, Снейп об этом знал. Люциус был жесток от природы той утонченной жестокостью, которая у кошек почитается за веселый нрав, и Снейп очень ценил его за эту черту, потому что она делала старшего Малфоя одним из лучших образчиков в его коллекции «индивидов».  
Эта коллекция была самой сладкой тайной Снейпа – его секретные записи, сделанные тем способом, который он приписал Помоне Спраут. Иногда он «проявлял» свое досье и перечитывал его: удовольствие, столь же порочное, как и вуайеризм, но гораздо более изысканное. Люди – довольно забавные создания, когда не мешают вам жить.  
Потом он снова делал записи невидимыми и ставил на полку толстый том, на потертой обложке которого почти слепыми буками значилось: «Редкие насекомые Британии». Записи о Драко он удалил из своей энтомологической коллекции, когда тому исполнилось восемнадцать.  
\- Кстати, отец прислал тебе подарок, - Драко осторожно извлек из коробки пузатую бутыль. Сквозь патину пыли и редкие волокна паутины в глаза плеснуло жидким золотом, и Снейп понял с радостным изумлением, что это не коньяк – это Коньяк, император всех жидкостей, что горят, когда к ним подносят пламя, и зажигают душу адским огнем.  
\- Любит он тебя, - Драко ревниво поглядел сначала на Снейпа, потом на бутылку.  
\- Меня все любят, - важно ответил Снейп. - Вот таков я - всеобщий любимец.  
\- Особенно трепетно к тебе относится Поттер, - Драко ухмыльнулся - Видел его сегодня в городе.  
\- Только не говори, что он про меня вспоминал, - покривился Снейп.  
\- Нет, он все об отце выспрашивал – что да как, - Драко беспокойно нахмурился. – Кажется, Поттер до сих пор мечтает его посадить.  
\- Скорее, положить, - буркнул Снейп.  
\- Что? – не расслышал Драко.  
\- Ничего, - поспешил отговориться Снейп.  
\- Мне показалось, ты сказал «положить».  
\- Говорю, надо положить бутылку назад. Не тряси ей, как обезьяна бубном.  
\- Может, угостишь меня этой редкостью? – Драко поместил бутыль в коробку и выжидающе уставился на Снейпа.  
Снейп задумчиво поглядел в потолок.  
\- Может, и угощу. При одном условии.  
\- При каком?  
\- Ты не станешь выплескивать содержимое своего бокала мне в физиономию. А я не буду к тебе приставать.  
Снейп усмехнулся, и лицо Драко отразило его усмешку подобно зеркалу.  
\- Нет, давай так – ты будешь ко мне приставать, а я не стану плескаться коньяком.  
Снейп насмешливо поднял бровь.  
\- Никогда не сдаешься, верно?  
\- Малфои не сдаются, - горделиво ответил Драко.  
\- Ну-ну.  
\- Как насчет сегодняшнего вечера?  
\- Хорошо. Если больше никого не убьют, мои апартаменты в твоем распоряжении.  
\- Я буду лично следить за порядком в Хогвартсе, - Драко мрачно тряхнул головой.  
\- Давно бы так… Постой, постой, ты куда коньяк понес?  
\- Беру его в заложники – чтобы ты не передумал, - Драко обнажил зубы в улыбке и эффектно, в лучших традициях Слизерина, удалился. 

24

Снейп открыл глаза. Рядом с кроватью мерцала и двигалась некая серебристая сущность, слишком, впрочем, материальная для привидения. Да и намерения этой сущности явно были не такими невинными, как погреметь цепями и смутить сновидца парой заунывных стонов.  
\- Ты спишь? – спросил гость.  
\- Такого глупого вопроса я от тебя не ожидал, - пробурчал Снейп. - Если я тебе отвечаю, значит, не сплю. А если сплю, значит, не отвечу.  
\- Ты изменил пароль, - обиженно сказал Драко.  
\- Я не запер дверь, - возразил Снейп.  
\- Это можно расценивать как приглашение?  
Снейп не ответил, и Драко зашуршал одеждой, как будто намеревался поставить мировой рекорд по скоростному раздеванию.  
Глухо звякнуло стекло.  
\- Осторожнее, - Снейп с неудовольствием вгляделся в темноту.  
\- Что это?  
\- Гм. Я подумал, может пригодиться.  
Драко рассмотрел содержимое склянки.  
\- Ты что, собираешься все это использовать?!  
\- Эээ… я не знаю, как там принято. Я имею в виду, если один раз, и все – стоит ли вообще это затевать?  
\- Это зависит, - задумчиво ответил Драко.  
\- Ты не замерз? – ненавязчиво поинтересовался Снейп.  
Драко понятливо нырнул в кровать, прерывисто задышал над ухом.  
\- Иногда мечты сбываются. Хоть вроде и не Рождество.  
\- Не упоминай сейчас о Рождестве. А то я кажусь себе грязным развратником.  
\- По-моему, так и есть, - простонал Драко.  
\- Ненавижу разговоры в постели, - сказал Снейп и запечатал ему рот поцелуем. 

\- Тебе было хорошо? – сонно спросил Драко.  
\- Почему все всегда задают этот вопрос? Поверь, если бы мне было плохо, я бы тебя об этом известил. Кстати, как насчет обещанного коньяка?  
\- На первом свидании полагается пить шампанское.  
\- Не люблю это пойло, - Снейп поморщился.  
\- Таковы традиции, - наставительно сказал Драко. – А то где же романтика?  
\- Тебе не хватило романтики? – удивился Снейп.  
\- Это была не романтика.  
\- А что это было?  
\- …  
\- Пойди вымой рот с мылом.  
\- Да не помешало бы.  
\- Вот и иди. И коньяк заодно принесешь. Шампанского у меня все равно нет.  
Драко вернулся через десять минут, запрыгнул под одеяло, трясясь мелкой дрожью, холодный и пупырчатый, как корнишон.  
\- Как ты тут живешь? – пролязгал он зубами. – На улице, наверное, теплее.  
\- Сейчас согреешься… А бокалы где?!  
\- Ах ты, черт. Забыл совсем.  
Только мрак, ослабивший действие огненного Снейпова взгляда, спас Драко от увечий.  
\- Иди за бокалами.  
\- Нет.  
\- Немедленно.  
\- Не пойду. Давай пить из горлышка.  
\- Это что тебе, пиво? Извращенец.  
\- Да еще какой. – Драко исчез под одеялом, явно намереваясь подтвердить свои слова делом. – Есть и другие способы согреться, - невнятно произнес он.  
Снейп вздохнул и открыл бутылку, глотнул, жмурясь от удовольствия.  
Сегодня условности рушились, как стены Бастилии. Ритуалы и традиции следует чтить хотя бы потому, что нарушать их так приятно. «Где нет закона, нет и преступления» - и как же тогда распробовать сладость запретного плода?

\- Утро скоро, - пробормотал Снейп. – Уймись уже.  
\- Все грубишь, - вздохнул Драко. – Нет бы комплимент мне сделать.  
\- Какой, например?  
\- Ну… сказать, что я был великолепен.  
\- А ты был? Видишь ли, нельзя делать подобные заявления, если не с кем сравнивать. Вот если бы мой опыт по части однополой любви оказался более обширным…  
\- Вот что, Снейп, - решительно сказал Драко. – Опыт – дело, конечно, хорошее, но я тебе клянусь, если ты надумаешь провести сравнительный анализ эмпирическим путем, я тебя отравлю.  
\- Вручаешь мне официальную ноту протеста?  
\- Смейся, смейся, - проворчал Драко. – Посмотрим, кто будет смеяться последним. Зачем ты пригласил Забини в Хогвартс?  
\- Затем, что нам нужен преподаватель З.О.Т.И. Люпин-то уходит.  
\- Вам нужен именно этот преподаватель?  
\- Драко, я не склонен к однополым контактам. И вообще не понимаю, как ты тут оказался… Что касается Забини – он возбуждает меня не больше, чем домовый эльф.  
\- Эээ… что касается контактов – тут уже на дне.  
\- А ты говорил – много.  
\- Поверь мне, много. Я же завтра ходить не смогу.  
\- А ты потихонечку, - холодно посоветовал Снейп. – Потихонечку, помаленечку.

\- Северус?  
\- Да уснешь ты, наконец?!  
\- Так тебе было хорошо?  
\- Утром выдам тебе справку с печатью.  
\- Отлично. Продам ее на аукционе, поправлю свое материальное положение… Северус.  
\- О, Мерлин.  
\- А ты был таки великолепен.  
\- Гм.  
\- Не в этом.  
\- Что?!  
\- Да нет. В этом тоже, но я про убийства. Просто звезда частного сыска.  
\- Тьфу.  
\- Ты мне в глаз плюнул!  
\- И поделом… возьми, вытрись. И никогда не вспоминай больше про убийства в моем присутствии.  
\- Нет, правда. Как тот парень у Эдгара По.  
\- Я не читаю маггловских детективов.  
\- Арсен Люпен.  
\- Рассказы про Люпена писал Леблан. К тому же, Люпен был не сыщиком, а преступником.  
\- И кто тут у нас не читает маггловских детективов? Как же его звали, того типа? Я теперь заснуть не смогу... Какое-то французское имя. Вульф, что ли?  
\- Да, это французское имя. Только произноси его с прононсом.  
\- Тебе бы только издеваться… Пуаро, нет?  
\- С такой памятью тебе преподавать нельзя: может оказаться, что ты знаешь меньше своих студентов.  
\- Чтобы знать меньше своих студентов, мне пришлось бы сделать себе лоботомию… Мегрэ, вот как. Или нет, Мегрэ - полицейский комиссар, вроде нашего Хмури, только посообразительней. У тебя никогда не создавалось впечатления, что Хмури изучал сыскное дело на заочных курсах?  
\- Нет, не создавалось. – Снейп понял, что Драко готов бормотать, перебирая имена, до самого рассвета. - Драко.  
\- А?  
\- Это был Огюст Дюпен.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- На здоровье. Смотри, не потеряй.

«Я не заслужил этой похвалы, - подумал Снейп, пока сон кружился вокруг него, темный, мягкий, неодолимый. – Звенья цепи случайных догадок скрепляло лишь везение, не мастерство. Один просчет, один faux pas, и цепь неминуемо бы лопнула… Рок направлял меня… рука судьбы….»  
Он запутался в своих рассуждениях; странные образы проносились в сознании, переступившем порог иной реальности.  
Мне приснился странный сон… мне разбил бы сердце он… если б только сердце билось… сновиденью в унисон… 

Проснись. Я хочу рассказать тебе еще одну историю.

2007 год


End file.
